The journey to words
by Istillwishiwasaweasley
Summary: Eliza Potter is Harry's twin sister. Follow her as she makes her almost silent journey through Hogwarts. Follow her as she tries to find the strength to utter just a few small words. Please r/r. H/G R/Hr, All books compliant
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To all who passed Eliza Potter in the street she appeared to be a normal 10 year old girl, a little small for her age, a little pale but essentially a healthy 10 year old. To her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon she was a nuisance, an inconvenience, an abnormal irritant.

Eliza knew this, and so did her twin brother, Harry. Elizabeth Potter and her brother had come to live at the Dursley's many years ago, before they could remember. Their parents had died in a car crash when Eliza and Harry were babies and had "left their awful children and in the hands of their hard working relatives" as Aunt Petunia had said many times before. Aunt Petunia was Eliza and Harry's mother's sister, but there was no pretending that the sisters had ever got along. As far as Eliza knew the sisters had not spoken to each other for years before Lily Potter's death.

The Dursley's and the Potter children lived together in a respectable neighbourhood in Surrey. The Dursley's also had a son, who was also 10, named Dudley. Dudley had any toy or game or snack food that he wanted, Eliza and Harry did not. Harry lived in the smallest bedroom of the house, whilst Eliza lived in the cupboard under the stairs, she didn't mind this much, Eliza was small for her age and the cupboard felt safe.

Eliza awoke on the morning of the last day of the summer term to the sound of Dudley running down the stairs, she was sure he did this just to annoy her. Eliza sat up slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes; the last day of school had finally arrived. She dressed quickly and then went to join the rest of the household in the kitchen, Harry wished her "good morning" to which she smiled in reply, that was about as much as Eliza ever responded to people. Very occasionally she would say something important to Harry but never a word to anyone else that was just the way she was.

Breakfast was a relatively uneventful affair, with the slight exception of Dudley teasing Harry and Eliza about the fact that he was going to a private school next year and that they were not, over time the teasing had lost its effect but witless Dudley did not seem to notice. The three children left the house together and then Dudley ran about 100m ahead, quite a feat considering his size, to put some distance between them. Harry turned to Eliza,

"Last day Eliza!" he exclaimed with a wide smile, she nodded and they continued the short walk to school in silence.

The school day was long and eventful, Harry got into trouble for turning their teachers wig blue (Eliza found it very unfair there was no way Harry could have done it) and some girls pushed Eliza over in the playground and caused her to graze her knee. The other schoolchildren loved to tease Harry and Eliza because it made Dudley, who was very popular, think that they were cool. It was with no sense of loss when the twins walked back to the house after leaving the school; in fact Harry was positively elated.

The next few weeks passed without great incident with the exception of the trip to the zoo which had caused both Harry and Eliza to be locked in their rooms for days due to a confusing incident involving a snake and Dudley. One morning in late July something very unusual occurred, Harry and Eliza both got a letter. Harry bought them into the kitchen during breakfast and passed Eliza's to her. She took it with a confused expression, but there was no mistaking it;

_Elizabeth Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The uproar that followed the arrival of the letters was unlike any Eliza had ever experienced. Uncle Vernon leapt up from the table and ripped the letters out of the twin's hands and ordered them to their room/cupboard with a purple raged expression on his face, Eliza didn't think to disobey. Harry however clearly had.

"I WANT MY LETTER" he shouted over Dudley's demands to read the letters,

"OUT" Vernon roared and chased all three children out of the room.

Over the next few days Eliza tried to put the letters out of her mind, it would have been easier, she thought, if they would have stopped arriving. Letters continued to arrive throughout the next few days in their hundreds, the reaction that followed caused Eliza to dread breakfast time. Harry had tried many attempts to retrieve the letters but none had been successful.

On Sunday morning, 4 days after the letters had began to appear, Uncle Vernon had reached the end of his tether and ended up ordering the family to pack some of their belongings and be ready to leave.

They drove for miles, Dudley was not impressed. They stayed at a hotel and then when letters arrived there too an irate Vernon bundled them back in the car and drove them to the coast. This led Eliza to her current predicament; she was curled up on the floor of what could only be described as a shed on a rock in the middle of the sea watching Harry trace two birthday cakes in the dust on the floor. This had been a tradition for the twins since they were 5, their birthdays had never been acknowledged events in the Dursley's house, Harry would draw or make some physical image of two birthday cakes and they would both blow them together and each make a wish. Harry looked up at Eliza and whispered quietly so that the sleeping Dursley's wouldn't hear,

"Are you ready?", she nodded and pulling herself into the sitting position and wrapped her blanket around them both still thinking hard, what was she going to wish for? A new colouring book? Should it be something big like a new home for both Harry and her? Eliza was still thinking hard when Harry counted down;

"3"

Some friends?

"2"

A new family for her and Harry?

"1"

CRASH

Eliza jumped and stared in shock as the door of the tiny shed came crashing down and a huge giant of a man walked in. Harry pulled her out of the way, ruining the birthday cake pictures in the process. Dudley screamed and ran behind his parents whose were paralysed by fear.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." said the giant.

The voice was gentler than Eliza and been expecting and in spite of herself, she relaxed slightly. The giant looked round and smiled and the twins,

"And here are the young Potter's, small aren't yeh. I suppose your parents were small when they arrived at Hog..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I DEMAND THAT YOU DO NOT TELL THEM ANY MORE! I AM ARMED YOU KNOW" yelled Uncle Vernon waving a shotgun in the air, Harry gripped Eliza's arm a little tighter.

The giant walked over to Uncle Vernon and tied the shotgun in a knot, the latter whimpered. The giant turned back to Harry and Eliza and smiled again,

"Anyway you two. Happy Birthday! I've got a cake for you here, might have sat on it but I'm sure it will taste fine" he reached inside his huge overcoat and pulled out a box, placed it on the table and revealed a large cake with green icing and brown letters that read 'Happee Birthday!". Harry and Eliza stared at it slightly taken aback, so apparently the giant was not here to eat them, Eliza felt Harry's grip loosen. Eliza didn't know what Harry meant to say but she felt it wasn't what he did say, which was,

"Who are you?" the giant chuckled,

"So sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" he then sat down heavily on the sofa that Dudley had vacated and looked up at the quivering Dursley's "Any tea then?" When they didn't reply he shrugged and set about making what appeared to Eliza to be a small picnic. He lit a fire and began to cook what smelled like the most amazing sausages in the world. Dudley whimpered.

"Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley!" said Vernon pulling Dudley back further.

Hagrid passed Eliza and Harry a sausage and they looked at each other before taking them. Eliza took a small bite and felt warmth spread throughout her whole body, she hadn't been wrong about the sausages, they were delicious. Harry sat down next to Eliza and she followed suit.

"I'm sorry" said Harry bravely "but I still don't really know who you are?"

"I told you, I'm Hagrid and I work at Hogwarts"

"What's Hogwarts?" asked Harry confused,

"What's Hogwarts?" Hagrid paled as he repeated Harry's question, "DURSLEY! Have you not told him about Hogwarts? Didn't you ever wonder where your parents learnt it all?"

"Learnt what?"

Hagrid jumped up so fast that Aunt Petunia screamed,

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM ANYTHING- ABOUT ANYTHING!" he roared at Vernon and Petunia,

Uncle Vernon seemed to be struggling with speech and began to mumble "...didn't need to know...not normal...we raised them...ungrateful..."

"Ah go pair your heads the pair of you!" Hagrid then turned back to the twins and took a moment to compose him,

"Harry, Elizabeth, you're a wizard and witch."

"We're what?" Harry replied whilst Eliza simply stared,

"Here why don't you read your letters?" Hagrid reached in his overcoat again and pulled out two creased letters. They both read in silence. Certain words seemed to stick out to Eliza; Witchcraft, Wizardry, owl. Many questions seemed to form in Eliza's mind, questions she hope Harry would ask.

"What does it mean, they await my owl?" he asked, that didn't seem to be the most pressing question to Eliza but nevertheless it caused Hagrid to pull a tiny owl out of his ever providing over coat and attach a hastily scribbled note to someone called Dumbledore to its leg before throwing it out the window.

Then followed one of the most bizarre conversations that Eliza had ever witnessed, it involved arguments with the Dursley's (who were apparently called Muggles), screamed from Aunt Petunia about how much she hated her 'freak' of a sister, a story about an evil wizard called Voldemort who had murdered Eliza's parents (they had not died in a car crash). In the end the entire conversation ended with the decision that Harry and Eliza were to attend a school called Hogwarts, where they would learn magic. After the Dursley's had departed into the other room Hagrid turned to Eliza,

"Not a chatty one are you Elizabeth? You could rarely keep your mother quiet"

"Eliza doesn't talk" Harry supplied dutifully,

"Eliza is it? Doesn't talk? Oh well I'm sure you'll start at Hogwarts, it's the best place in the world" he said smiling, but with the trace of confusion and pity that people often looked at Eliza with.

"Best get some sleep you two, we'll get yer school stuff tomorrow" and with that so ended one of the most strange and yet exciting nights of Eliza's life. She drifted to sleep with hopes and fears of what was to come.

A/N Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to words- Chapter 2

Eliza woke to the sound of Harry and Hagrid talking quietly,

"...he won't pay for us to learn magic" said Harry, Eliza opened her eyes and pulled herself into the sitting position,

"Don't worry 'bout that, yer parents left yer money. Mornin' Eliza" Eliza smiled slightly, her mind reeling with the revelation that her parents had left money for Harry and herself.

"You look a lot like yer mother Eliza, similar hair colour, slightly darker mind. Your face, well you face could be an 11 year old Lily..." Hagrid went on for some time as they left the shed on the rock (without bidding the Dursley's goodbye) and got into a small boat. He told them both of Lily and James Potter, two of the nicest and cleverest witch and wizard of their year at Hogwarts and how much they love each other, and the twins. It made Eliza feel sad, yet happy, it was a strange emotion.

They travelled into London on the train and then switched to the underground. Eliza wondered where they were going to buy the magical school supplies that were listed on her letter; a wand among others.

They were now walking through the streets of London; they walked for about 10 minutes before Hagrid led them into a dingy looking pub that Eliza hadn't realized was there before he had pointed it out to them. A friendly looking barman stopped Hagrid as they walked in and greeted him with,

"The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," he said clapping Harry on the shoulder and nodding his head towards Eliza,

"Good Lord," said Tom as the other residents of the pub began to turn and look at them, Eliza wished they wouldn't, "is this- can this be-? Bless my soul, it's the Potter twins!" he hurried around the bar and welcomed them both, the pub was now silent, save for the sound of scrapping chairs as people hurried to shake their hands and welcome them back. The next few minutes was a blur for Eliza as they tried to make their way across the crowded pub.

"Professor Quirrell" cried Hagrid as they reached a rather timid looking man at the end of the bar, "Harry, Eliza, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts"

"P-P-P-otter twins" stammered the Professor, shaking Harry's hand, he barely glanced at Eliza and did not shake her hand, she was grateful for this, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you" Eliza tuned out of the conversation, she wondered if he stuttered so much, why bother talking at all. Would she stutter if she started talking in front of people? What would people think of her at Hogwarts? Would they have some magical way of making her talk? Eliza didn't pick up the conversation again until they were in a small courtyard at the back of the pub.

"Three up...two across..."muttered Hagrid as he tapped the brick wall with a bright pink umbrella "Right stand back" he then tapped the wall three times and the bricks began to move, it was amazing to watch, it was as if all the bricks were trying to push each other out of the way in order to escape the giant doorway that was now forming. Behind the doorway, Eliza saw the most amazing site that she had ever seen in her 11 years of life.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley"

It was the most colourful place she had ever seen, it was like she had lived in black and white and could now see in colour. Colours, it seemed to Eliza, had just been created for this world that she was about to venture into.

As they walked down the street Eliza was still in a daze, there were shops that sold; Owls, cauldrons, broomsticks, disgusting looking ingredients, telescopes. It was so surreal that Eliza wondered if she was dreaming, but then surely her imagination wouldn't have come up with all of this!

First off they went to get some money from Gringotts back, which was run by Goblins; Eliza didn't think she had ever seen that much gold before, even on TV. They then went to a robe shop where they were fitted for their school uniforms; the witch was a kind lady who smiled at Eliza in a familiar way. They met a boy in the robes shop who made Eliza feel nervous, he was talking about a lot of things that Eliza had never heard of before, he talk of brooms, something called Quidditch, things called Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and then to top it all off he was rude about Hagrid, which in Eliza's book took the biscuit. She did not like this boy.

When they saw Hagrid again he explained the meaning of some of the words. Apparently Quidditch was a sport, which was played on flying broomsticks and was very popular in the magical world. Slytherin and Hufflepuff, along with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, were houses at Hogwarts, each house valued different attributes. Voldemort had been in Slytherin.

Hagrid then bought Harry and Eliza a present each, Harry got a snowy white owl, and Eliza got a small black kitten. Harry was stammering her thanks from the both of them, Hagrid told them not to worry, that it was their birthday presents. Eliza was thrilled.

They then went to buy wands. Hagrid allowed them to enter the shop alone again; Eliza appreciated it but was still quite scared. The walls of the shop were filled with small boxes and strange looking instruments, it was dusty and dark, Eliza was thankful that Harry was there.

"Hello" he called awkwardly,

A soft voice wished them good afternoon and then the owner of the voice came into view, he looked very old and wise, like an old Professor.

"Ah yes, I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. You have your mothers eyes" he said to Harry, "And you have your fathers, but your mothers face" he added to Eliza "It seems only yesterday that they were in here buying their first wands," he pulled a box off a shelf and gave a wooden wand to Eliza, she held it, looking at the man, she felt something, like a warmth or a strength coming from the small stick of wood,

"You feel it don't you?" the man questioned, Eliza nodded, "Same unicorn as I got your fathers core from, 11 inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration. I see that being your field Miss Potter, I can tell you are more like your mother in spirit though don't you think?"

"Eliza doesn't talk" Harry supplied as usual

"No matter, I see it in your eyes Miss Potter, believe in yourself and you will have no need to talk, unless of course you want to." Eliza shook her head and the man moved on to Harry's wand.

Eliza staggered backwards into a chair and sat in a daze still holding the wand, she barely listened to the conversation about Harry's wand. Was the man right? Would she have no need to talk? Surely she would have to say magical words to make the spells work?

A/N Sorry for the delay but I have been busy with university work. Things really start happening in the next chapter which should be up by the weekend. Thanks for your review, please keep them coming.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to Words- Chapter 3

The last month with the Dursley's was by no means fun. Dudley often taunted Eliza about her unwillingness to talk; it bothered her more than usual. Dudley was very scared of Harry and would not sit in the same room as him which Eliza found very amusing. Harry would generally stay with Eliza to ward of Dudley, she appreciated this.

On the last day of August Harry and Eliza packed their belongings and looked at the instructions of how to get to Hogwarts, they both looked up from their tickets at the same time, '_Platform 9¾?' _

"Let's just figure out how to get to Kings Cross, we can worry about the platform when we are there" said Harry with a hint of worry. They then went down and spoke to Uncle Vernon; he mocked them about the platform number but agreed to take them.

Eliza didn't sleep well that night, she had nightmares about faceless people shouting at her, ordering her to talk, the dream version of Eliza wanted to follow their orders but couldn't. She woke up with such a start that she bumped her head of one of the understairs, she groaned as she felt a bruise forming. Eliza couldn't count on all her fingers, or even toes, how many times she had banged her head on that step after a nightmare. She rubbed her head and looked at her watch, it was 7.30am, she wouldn't be able to sleep again now. She swung her legs round out of her 'bed' and pulled on her dressing gown.

3 hours later Harry and Eliza stood alone inside Kings Cross station, the Dursley's had just departed laughing about the lack of platform.

"What are we going to do?" said Harry desperately, Eliza shook her head and looked around, she saw a family of redheads walking towards them with an owl. Eliza prodded and pointed out the family. The family reached them and Harry walked up to the friendly looking woman.

"Excuse me" said Harry to the woman; she had a small girl on her arm, not much younger than the twins, who looked upset.

"Hullo dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too" she pointed out the youngest boy; he was very tall but had a young, childish face. Harry and Ron nodded at each other.

"Yes, the thing is- the things is we don't know how to get onto the platform,"

"We?" said the woman confused, Eliza was slightly concealed by trunks and Hedwig (Harry's owl) and Biscuit's (Eliza's kitten) travelling basket. Eliza stepped into view and smiled nervously at the woman,

"Oh, hello dear, that's quite a bruise you've got there" said the woman with a hint of concern, Eliza smiled sadly and nodded, "Right the platform, you need to walk straight at the wall between platform's 9 and 10, best do it at a bit of a run, if your nervous." Eliza and Harry looked at each other, fear in both of their eyes. "Go on now before Ron".

Harry went first with the trunks, he disappeared into the wall, and Eliza stared.

"You next dear?" said the woman kindly,

"Good luck!" added the small girl.

Eliza took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran straight at the wall; she tensed waiting for the collision. It did not come quite as she expected. She ran straight into Harry, he laughed and pulled her to her feet. Stupid brother not moving out of the way, Eliza thought bitterly.

"Come on Eliza, let's get on the train" she followed him down the platform looking for an empty compartment, the platform was very busy, full of families saying goodbye to each other, as ever Eliza was eternally thankful that she had Harry, even if he didn't move out of the way quick enough.

The found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Eliza helped Harry try and move the trunks onto the train, it was near impossible.

"Want a hand?" it was one of the red headed children,

"Yes please" Harry panted and Eliza stepped back so the older boy could move into her place.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" another identical boy came over. Together they pushed the trunks into the compartment and then turned to the twins,

"Are you twins?" they asked in unison,

"Yes, umm, my name is Harry and this is Eliza" said Harry awkwardly,

"Blimey, are you-"

"They are!"

"What" said Harry indignantly

"The Potter twins!" they said again in unison.

"Oh yes we are" said Harry shyly. To save the embarrassing conversation progressing any further the woman called her children over and Harry and Eliza got on the train.

"Eliza I think we're a bit famous" said Harry nervously, Eliza nodded; this was going to be strange. The voices of the red-headed twins carried through the open window...

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? Those first years we met outside the platform, know who they are?"

"Who?"

"The Potter twins!" Eliza heard the little girl gasp in awe,

"Oh mum can I go on the train and see the please?" she asked,

"No Ginny, they are not animals in a zoo. Poor children are they really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked Harry, it's really there you know, the scar!" Harry flattened his hair down in annoyance, he did not like his scar.

"No wonder they were alone, I did wonder, he was so polite, she looked very shy"

"Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"I absolutely forbid you to ask them! As if they need reminding of that on their first day of school!" Eliza got up and shut the window. No. They didn't need reminding.

They sat in silence until the door of their compartment opened. It was Ron.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full" Harry shook his head and Ron sat down.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry, and this is Eliza" Ron looked awe-struck.

"Wow, I thought the twins were joking...." the conversation continued apace, Eliza found it easy to like Ron. She had a feeling that Harry and Ron would become good friends. Eliza starred out of the window and watched the scenery change as they went through cities, towns and wild countryside. Ron talked of his family (he was one of 7 children, 2 of which had already passed through Hogwarts and now had wizarding jobs), and of Harry's bravery at saying Voldemort's name, and of many other things. Harry talked of the Dursley's, of his fears that he would be rubbish at magic.

Ron turned to Eliza, "Are you nervous about the sorting"

"Eliza doesn't talk" said Harry slightly defensively,

"Oh" said Ron, and then he carried on talking to them both. Eliza was glad he hadn't made a big deal out of it. They had sweets for lunch, not very healthy but definitely delicious!

Just after lunch a girl entered the compartment, she was about Eliza's height and was wearing her new Hogwarts robes, she looked confident but Eliza knew better than to judge on appearances.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" they all nodded, the girl sat down on one of the free seats. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley" said Ron quietly, Hermione turned to Harry and Eliza,

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister Eliza"

"Wow the Potter twins. I read all about you of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts."

Eliza was stunned that Harry and herself were in books.

"Are we?"

"Goodness didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me" she then prattled on about the different houses.

Eliza wondered what house she would be in. Definitely not Gryffindor, she wasn't brave. But then she didn't feel smart or loyal or cunning either.

The rest of the journey passed without great incident, with the exception of a stupid boy coming in and annoying them, the situation was resolved by Ron's pet rat, Scabbers.

As they pulled into the station Eliza felt her nerves triple. They had changed into their robes, at least they all looked alike now, Eliza could blend in.

They met Hagrid on the platform and took boats up to the castle, Eliza and Harry shared with Hermione and Ron, much to Ron's annoyance.

When they arrived at the castle they were greeted by a stern looking witch called Professor McGonagall, she explained the house system to them and led them into the hall to be sorted. Eliza felt great relieved when she realised that all they had to do was put on a hat but incredibly apprehensive when she realised that everybody would be watching, there were a lot of people. Hermione went to Gryffindor. Malfoy, the stupid boy from the train, went to Slytherin.

"Potter, Elizabeth!" called Professor McGonagall, whispered filled the hall as Eliza walked clumsily to the stool, she sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah, Elizabeth Potter. You doubt yourself, no need to. You will be great. You wonder if you can ever find your voice. Your smart, no doubt about that, but you don't need to be in Ravenclaw. You need to find courage. You need..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat to the hall, Eliza couldn't believe it. The hat was lifted from her head and she walked shakily to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione, who congratulated her. Eliza watched Harry's sorting with great apprehension, how would she cope if he wasn't in Gryffindor. She had no need to worry and he came and sat opposite her grinning. She grinned back.

A/N I love to hear that you are adding the story to story alert but I would be even happier if you reviewed. I probably won't update this week because it's my 21st birthday on Wednesday so I'll be too excited!!! Have a good week.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The food appeared on the table and Eliza looked at it in awe. She had never seen so much food in her life, not even on the television. She glanced up at Harry and so him gazing in wonder.

"I can't wait for lessons to start can you?" said Hermione Granger, who was sitting next to Eliza,

Eliza looked at her and then across at Harry who supplied the standard answer of "Eliza doesn't talk",

Hermione looked surprised and turned back to Eliza,

"Are you a selective mute?" she asked precociously,

The twins looked at her with a questioning gaze,

"Oh, my cousin is one; he only talks to my aunt and not to anyone else"

"I suppose" said Harry awkwardly, Eliza wished the conversation could take a different turn, thankfully it did.

"...dads a muggle, mam's a witch" finished Seamus Finnigan from along the table, Hermione seemed to sense Eliza's discomfort

"What about you Neville?" she asked,

"Well my gran bought me up and she's a witch, but..." he continued on and Eliza smiled shyly at Hermione.

The feast seemed to take a long time, or maybe Eliza was just very tired. After his speech Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, dismissed the students and the first years followed Ron's older brother Percy to their dormitories. It was quite a confusing walk; Eliza tried to remember the walk but knew she would have trouble in the morning.

Once they had reached the common room Harry and Eliza bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways. Eliza followed Hermione and the other Gryffindor first years; Parvati and Lavender into the dormitory. Eliza chose the bed closest to the window as she had no natural light in her cupboard at the Dursley's. Privet Drive felt a million miles away as she pulled on her pyjamas and slid into the huge double bed.

She heard the other girls bid her goodnight but did not reply; maybe the hat was right, maybe she would find courage here? With that thought Eliza rolled over and went to sleep.

Harry and Eliza did not see each other till breakfast the next day. Hermione and Eliza walked to the Great Hall together and sat down next to Neville,

"Good morning" he said as they sat down,

"Morning" Hermione replied while Eliza smiled. Just then Professor McGonagall who was Head of Gryffindor came down the table to hand out the timetables.

"Right, Potter, Granger and Longbottom" she said ticking names off a piece of parchment and handing them the timetables,

Eliza looked at the timetable and saw that she had three lessons today; Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. She slipped the paper into her bag and began on her breakfast.

Harry, Eliza, Ron, Hermione and Neville walked to Charms together and Eliza was relieved when Hermione sat next to her (Harry had sat by Ron). Professor Flitwick the Charms professor got very excited when he read the Potter twin's names off the register. The lesson was quite complicated; it involved copying a lot of strange diagrams and writing many Latin words.

Transfiguration was also confusing but Eliza felt better in this lesson as Harry sat next to her. Professor McGonagall read out the class list and everyone replied so she could check that they had all found the classroom.

"Potter, Elizabeth" she called and looked up at Eliza, who didn't reply.

"Umm Professor McGonagall, my sister doesn't talk" said Harry nervously, Eliza felt her face blush and look at McGonagall who looked taken aback but nodded nevertheless and continued with the register. The class passed slowly although Eliza did find the concept easier that Charms. When the bell rang Professor McGonagall asked Eliza to stay behind, Harry lingered too but McGonagall hurried him on.

"Miss Potter, is there any reason why you do not talk?" she asked,

Eliza shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Do you talk to anyone?" she continued,

Eliza glanced at the door which Harry had just walked through,

"Your brother?"

Eliza nodded.

"Well, Miss Potter I will inform your other teachers of your situation so that they are aware, we are not going to force you to talk of course. You will probably find the spells harder as you will not be saying the incantations aloud but we'll see how you get on" Eliza nodded and walked towards the door,

"Oh and Miss Potter" McGonagall called, Eliza turned to look at her,

"I do hope you find your voice" Eliza felt tears in her eyes and was horrified by their presence. McGonagall looked shocked and Eliza turned and ran.

She didn't stop running until she reached her bed; she collapsed on to it and pulled round the curtains. Biscuit jumped beside her, quite a feat considering how small she still was. Eliza strokes her absentmindedly whilst she tried to wipe away the tears which rapidly turned into sobs. She hadn't cried since she was very small, she didn't even know why she was crying now.

It took her the whole of the lunch hour to pull herself together. She grabbed her bag and left the room, when she reached the common room Harry was waiting for her with Ron,

"Eliza are you ok?" he asked frantically, she nodded and they walked together to Potions.

The classroom was dark; it was of course in the dungeon so the darkness was understandable. It made Eliza feel nervous, she felt just like she had been locked in her cupboard again. She heard the door close and sat down nervously, it was cold she was finding it hard to catch her breath, she was back in her cupboard, she must be. She could hear Harry talking to her but couldn't place what he was saying, she needed to get outside. She stood up and felt the world spinning; she could hear the Professor shouting at her, she felt pins and needles in her hands and suddenly the world went even darker.

***

"She'll be awake soon Mr Potter, no need to worry" the voice was kind but firm, Eliza didn't think she'd ever heard it before. Her head hurt a lot like someone had hit it, then it all came back to her; the dungeon, the darkness, the shouting Professor. Her eyes flew open and she squinted against the bright lights.

"Eliza!" Harry cried as he threw his arms around her,

"See Mr Potter, no need to worry. How are you feeling Miss Potter" Eliza looked at the woman confused,

"My name is Madam Pomfrey, I'm the school nurse. You had a panic attack and fainted in Potions this afternoon so you were brought to the hospital wing to be checked over",

Eliza nodded and Harry composed himself,

"You really scared me! Are you ok?" he asked holding her hand,

She nodded and rubbed her head,

"I tried to catch you but you bumped your head on the table, sorry" he said regretfully. Eliza squeezed his hand in forgiveness.

"Now Miss Potter that is quite a bump on the head so I would like you to stay in overnight so I can keep an eye on you. Are you feeling dizzy?" asked Madam Pomfrey, Eliza shook her head horrified at the idea of spending the night in the hospital wing.

"Good, now it's already gone dinner time so I'll fetch you some food" Eliza shook her head indicating that she wasn't hungry,

"Hospital wing rules Miss Potter, now Mr Potter off to bed with you" she said shooing Harry out of the room.

"Night" he called disgruntled.

Eliza lay awake for hours, her head throbbing, and thinking about the day's developments. The morning had gone relatively well, the afternoon she didn't want to think about.

Eliza was just thinking about the new people she had met when Biscuit jumped lightly onto her bed and staggered slightly before Eliza lifted her up onto her stomach. She stroked the purring kitten and gradually drifted off to sleep.

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know if you do (or don't).

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first few weeks passed too quickly for Eliza, the prospect of returning to the Dursley's was unthinkable. Eliza had never been as happy in her life; she had friends, real friends. There was Harry obviously, Eliza had thought that they might have grown apart now that Harry had Ron but they were as close as ever. They always spent Friday afternoons together, just the two of them, playing wizards chess, doing work or occasionally going for a walk on the castle grounds. Ron and Hermione seemed to understand that they needed to spend time together, after all Ron's brothers Fred and George spent all their time together.

Ron was an amusing person. He liked to make jokes about other people, never Eliza. Eliza got the impression that he was very self conscious and she felt that he was often overshadowed by his brothers. Ron and Harry became friends immediately and Eliza got the impression that it would take a lot to make them fight.

Hermione was more Eliza's friend that Harry's but she hoped that would change. Hermione was the smartest girl that Eliza had ever met. They often sat together in the common room when they had finished work, Hermione would read and Eliza would colour in. Eliza had learnt that in the wizarding world when you finished colouring a picture if you tapped it with your wand the picture would move! Hermione had never asked Eliza to speak but Eliza often felt that Hermione knew what she was thinking.

Neville was a different person entirely. He was shy but fiercely loyal. Eliza liked playing chess with him, they were both equally as bad but still she enjoyed it.

The teachers were very different to the ones that Eliza had had at primary school, they paid attention to Eliza. Professor McGonagall and the other teachers had not tried to make Eliza talk but still talked to her and asked her to perform spells. The fear of McGonagall's that Eliza would have trouble with spells did not come true, she wasn't the fastest as mastering spells but McGonagall said that Eliza's spells had 'something about them', what the something was Eliza wasn't sure but she did feel that her spells looked and sounded slightly different to other people, especially in Transfiguration which was easily Eliza's favourite and best subject, she just understood it better.

Eliza also enjoyed Potions, not the lessons but the subject. After her disastrous first lesson things had definitely improved in the classroom but there was no getting away from the fact that Eliza was now claustrophobic. Hermione had caught Eliza looking up the fear of small spaces in the library and now sat by Eliza in potions. It helped that Hermione knew about it, Eliza wasn't sure why.

Eliza also enjoyed Herbology; she liked working with the plants and the feeling of being outside (even in the greenhouses). Neville always worked with her and they always did the homework together on Thursday nights. She loved the routine that Hogwarts gave her and the stability it made her feel in control and safe.

Currently Eliza found herself sitting in the library with Harry and Hermione, Ron was still at dinner and Neville was in the common room. They were all working on a particularly tricky potions essay about the forgetfulness potion.

"I can't do it!" said Harry in exasperation and throwing his quill across the table "I hate potions!" Eliza gave him a look and he sighed,

"Alright I don't hate potions I hate Snape" he admitted. Harry and Professor Snape had butted heads since the first lesson when Eliza had fainted. Eliza picked up his quill and handed it back to him.

"I'm sure Professor Snape isn't that bad Harry" said Hermione not looking up from the essay, Harry did not answer her; she looked at him and smiled,

"Cheer up its Halloween tomorrow, I hear the Hogwarts Halloween feasts are amazing"

"Where did you find out that?" asked Harry grumpily and he took the quill back from his sister and turned back to his essay,

"Hogwarts: A history, it really is..."

"...a fascinating read" Harry finished for her, Eliza gave him a look and he hunched further over his work.

"Do you want to read it Eliza?" she asked getting the book out of her bag and passing it to Eliza across the table,

Eliza shook her head and Hermione withdrew the book looking disappointed. A distraction arrived in the form of Ron.

"Potions essay?" he grunted looking at Harry's messy piece of parchment, Harry nodded. "I haven't started it yet!" he sat down heavily in the chair and pulled out a battered potions book and some parchment.

"Can I borrow your quill Eliza?" Ron asked seeing that she had finished the essay; Eliza nodded and passed him the quill.

"Why didn't you start the essay sooner Ron?" Hermione asked

"Don't you start!" he replied angrily, Eliza was sure that a full scale argument would have erupted had they not been interrupted.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter could you come with me please?" came Professor McGonagall's voice from the library entrance, they both looked round, "Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you both" Eliza turned back to look at Harry, McGonagall had promised her that they wouldn't make her talk. Had they got bored waiting, were they annoyed with her?

The twins gathered up their things and followed the Head of Gryffindor to the Headmaster's office. Harry kept glancing at Eliza, she wished he wouldn't he was making her feel nervous. They arrived at a part of the school that Eliza hadn't been to before and climbed up a set of twirling staircases that reminded Eliza that she was at a magic school.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door twice and a voice told them to enter. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind a large oak desk filled with parchment and strange looking instruments, Eliza was hit by a sudden desire to organise it.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, would you care to stay" he asked his deputy,

"Yes please Headmaster" he nodded and waved his wand producing three comfortable looking scarlet armchairs.

"Please take a seat" the three guests sat down and Dumbledore stood up and walked round the side of his desk so that he was about a metre in front of them.

"How are you both enjoying Hogwarts?" he asked casually looking at the twins,

"It...Its brilliant sir" stuttered Harry nervously

"And you Miss Potter, how are you finding the term?" Eliza looked up at him and froze, she wanted to speak, and she wanted to tell him how wonderful it was. She just couldn't

"Professor Dumbledore, my sister doesn't talk" Harry supplied as Eliza looked down at the floor,

"Never?" Dumbledore asked in an interested tone,

"Well she talks to me sometimes, when we are alone, she doesn't like talking in front of other people"

"Do you know why?" he asked, Eliza shook her head, no one knew, no one would ever know,

"Has Harry ever asked you Elizabeth?" Eliza shook her head again, still looking at the floor. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was withdrawn suddenly.

"We will not make you talk Elizabeth, I promise you that" she looked up at him with suspicious eyes, "You thought we would force you?" he asked gently, she nodded, "No my dear, you are safe here. Professor McGonagall tells me that your spells have a special something, would you care to show me?" Eliza glanced at Professor McGonagall and then stood up, withdrawing her wand.

She thought of the spell to levitate an object and pointed it at a quill on the headmaster's desk, it rose immediately and Eliza moved it higher and lower before placing it back in its place.

"I see what you mean Professor, there is definitely something there. Harry how long has Elizabeth remained silent in the company of others?"

"Umm... about 7 years...is that right Eliza?" he asked her furrowing his brow in concentration, she nodded.

"That is quite a time to be silent Eliza, do you want to talk?" Eliza looked up at him, did she want to talk; yes, did she want the attention that talking would bring; never. It had gone on too long for her to start now. She nodded her head, the headmaster looked into her eyes in a way that made her feel like she was being x-rayed, she looked away and closed her eyes.

"Well then you don't have to. Thank you both for coming, Professor McGonagall perhaps you could escort them both to Gryffindor tower as it's nearly curfew. I shall see you both soon."

Professor McGonagall led them to the tower and wished them both goodnight. When they arrived in the common room it was quite busy, Eliza planned to have a bath before bed and turned to bid Harry goodnight but he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to one of the empty tables by the window.

"You know what they're doing Eliza! Their trying to do that reversed psycho thing on you! You don't have to talk if you don't want to, you've lasted 7 years you can last forever!" Eliza stared at him, utterly flabbergasted.

"Of course I would rather you talked but you don't have to...agh...I'm doing it now! Just don't let anyone make you do anything you don't want to do Eliza, promise me!" Eliza nodded and Harry pulled her into a hug before disappearing up the stairs.

What an earth was that all about? She stood there for several minutes before convincing her that it had actually happened and that she wasn't going mad, Harry was.

A/N Sorry for the delay but it's getting close to the end of term and so I have had lots of deadlines. I'll probably have the next chapter (Halloween) up by next week. Thanks for my reviews, please keep them coming.

Lots of love

Laura

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry looking around the Gryffindor table for the Muggle-born girl,

"She's been crying in the toilets all afternoon!" Parvati replied, Eliza looked at her and then back at Harry, who looked at Ron, who looked at his food. This was the problem with not talking, Eliza decided as she left the Halloween feast to find her friend, no one ever told you what was going on. Eliza had spent the afternoon with Neville doing their Herbology homework and she hadn't seen Hermione since lunch. She made her way quietly up to the toilets that Eliza thought Hermione would most likely hide in and poked her head around the door. All the cubicles bar one were empty. Eliza knocked quietly on the door.

"I'm just coming, sorry I was on my way to the feast Professor!" came a terrified voice, Hermione opened the door and she looked beyond surprised to see the young Potter girl, she threw her arms around her and continued her sobs, Eliza staggered slightly under her assault but stayed upright and steered Hermione towards a bench by the mirrors.

"I just thought...so stupid...boys...friends" she managed to formulate few words so Eliza just waited and patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry Eliza" she continued some time later "it's just I walked past some of the boys earlier and they were making fun of me because I know the answers and because I like reading and I miss my parents so much and everything just got too much, I just thought..."

What Hermione thought at that moment in time Eliza would wonder many years later because at that exact moment there came such a loud crashing and powerful stench that Hermione was rendered speechless. Both girls looked up and saw a creature that neither of them had ever come across before. A fully grown mountain troll.

Hermione gasped and Eliza pulled her into one of the cubicles, not that it offered much protection when the walls came crashing down mere seconds later. Disorientated and scared the girls crawled underneath the sinks and Harry and Ron came running in and began to throw things at the troll to distract it.

For some insanely stupid reason that Eliza would never fathom Harry then ran at the troll, climbed up its back and sat on the back of his head, Eliza didn't know what to do, she and Hermione simply stared,

"RON DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT?"

"ANYTHING"

Using the only spell that Ron was even close to mastering he levitated the trolls' tree-trunk sized club and used it to knock the creature out.

The dust settled.

Someone coughed.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" came a voice that none of them had any trouble identifying, Professor McGonagall.

Eliza managed to stand up and coordinate herself; she then pulled Hermione up who looked like she would never speak again. The boys were already trying to articulate excuses, poorly in Eliza's opinion.

"It's my fault Professor" said Hermione, Eliza looked her whilst trying to hide her shock, "I went looking for the troll, I'd read about them and thought I could handle it, if Harry, Ron and Eliza hadn't come to find me I'd probably be dead" All three of the other children were staring at Hermione,

"Is this true?" asked the headmaster joining the group, they all nodded.

***

"It could have been worse" said Ron, "even got some house points out of it" they all looked at him aghast, then burst out laughing. Eliza felt that they had gained a lot more than a few house points. October gave way to a stormy November which faded into a cold December. Eliza was enjoying the routine that Hogwarts gave her and was dreading the return to the Dursley's.

One Friday night Eliza, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all sitting in the common room. Ron and Harry were trying to finish an essay due in for the following day, Hermione was reading her Charms textbook and Eliza was simply gazing out of the window. They were disturbed by Professor McGonagall, who Eliza didn't even realise was in the common room, approach their table.

"Would any of you four like to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays?" she asked, Harry and Eliza looked at each other and then at their Head of House,

"What? You mean we don't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry exclaimed,

"No Potter, you are more than welcome to remain at Hogwarts, you just need to sign your name on this list" she said passing him a list with a few students names scrawled on it. Harry signed his name immediately and passed the parchment to Eliza who followed suit before passing the parchment back to McGonagall.

Later that night before bed Harry cornered Eliza on her way to her dormitory, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a corner.

"Eliza we don't have to go back to the Dursley's! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" he pulled her into a hug and left her alone.

***

On Christmas morning Eliza woke with a start, as if someone had blown in her ear. She sat up and pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs to the common room, she wasn't very excited, merely intrigued. Christmas had never been great fun in the past but she was sure it must be better at Hogwarts, everything was.

Harry and Ron were throwing wrapping paper at each other as Eliza entered the common room, they both looked up at her and wished her a Happy Christmas, and she smiled in reply. Harry jumped up and gave her a hug,

"You've got presents Eliza!" he exclaimed handing her 4 packages "I already opened mine; I got an invisibility cloak from someone, a flute from Hagrid, a jumper from the Weasley's and some chocolate frogs from Hermione. Look at the cloak!" Eliza didn't think she had ever seen her brother so excited, he pulled out a silvery cloak and pulled it over his head, it certainly worked, her eyes widened as she tried to see even an inch of him. He pulled it off and went back to throwing paper at Ron.

Eliza sat at the squashy sofa and began to open her first ever Christmas presents. The first one was chocolate frogs from Hermione, then a colouring books and coloured quills from Hagrid (he must have seen her looking at them in Diagon alley); she had also received a bright yellow jumper with a red 'E' on it from the Weasley's,

"That will look nice Eliza, mom's always wanted to make a yellow one but it clashed with our hair"

The final present was without a doubt the best one; she looked at the label first;

_Dear Eliza,_

_During her years at Hogwarts you never saw your mother without a Diary under her nose; I am hoping you will carry on the tradition._

_Use it well_

_A Very Merry Christmas to you_

She pulled apart the wrappings and looked at the book, it was red leather with a Gryffindor lion on the front, the pages were thick parchment although she suspected that the diary was charmed to that it appeared of normal thickness from the outside. She looked at the diary and smiled, this was definitely the best Christmas ever.

A/N I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the extremely long delay! The rest of the story will now be in the form of Eliza's diary. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to words

Chapter 7

_Itallics= Diary entry_

_Wednesday 1__st__ January 02.45_

_Well it's a new year now. I know I should be sleeping but I just can't seem to nod off. I'm looking forward to seeing Hermione and Neville again it feels like so long since I've seen them. It's been a great holiday but I am looking forward to going back to classes. _

_New Year's resolutions_

_1) Talk to someone at some point about anything even if it's just one sentence._

_2) Write in my journal every day._

_3) Stop Harry whenever he tries to do a stupid thing (like jumping on a Troll)._

_Trying to stop my brother being stupid may turn into a full time job but seriously sometimes he just needs to think about what he's doing._

_I know the talking thing will be hard; it's just been too long now._

_Anyway I'm off to try and sleep now._

_Xxx_

_Friday 3__rd__ January 16.25_

_Ok so I broke number 2 already but Harry has become obsessed with Nicholas Flamel and I had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid otherwise I'd break number 3 and that's much more important. He's been acting a bit strange since Christmas, he and Ron had a fight I think. Ron's a good friend to Harry but he is a bit of a sheep, he just does what Harry does. When Hermione gets back things will be easier to determine, at least she tells me what's going on. Harry said she'd be back tomorrow so Ron and he are trying to finish their homework so she doesn't have a go at them. Harry has asked to look at mine twice since lunchtime, not a chance. I finished it all before Christmas so I could check in properly before handing it in. _

_I keep wondering who sent me the diary. I think it was probably the same person who sent Harry his cloak, somebody who knew both our parents well enough to be trusted with an invisibility cloak which is expensive. Somebody who knew mum well enough to still be friends with her and dad after Hogwarts. I think it might be Dumbledore, or maybe even McGonagall. It wouldn't be Hagrid, he would have just given it to us and he's not very good at secrets._

_Xxx_

Eliza put her quill down and closed the diary tightly before thinking the password charm.

"Eliza please?!?" said Harry desperately,

Eliza simply looked at him coldly,

"Well will you check over this before I hand it in, it's for Snape!"

Eliza sighed and the nodded in defeat,

"Can you do mine as well please Eliza, it won't take long?" Eliza looked at the amount he written, not a lot, and nodded at him smiling slightly.

After they had both finished Eliza skimmed through their work and made annotations and corrections. She left them both to finish the final draft and headed out of the castle towards the lake. Hogwarts had to be the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Most places looked dead in winter but Eliza thought that Hogwarts looked to be at its best. She walked along the shoreline of the lake and came across Hagrid playing the flute. She smiled at him.

"Eliza, what are you doin' out here in the cold?" he asked patting the rock next to him, she went and sat with him.

"Still not speakin' eh? You're stubborn like you're mother!" Eliza smiled slightly and gazed around.

"Did yeh like yeh Christmas present?" Eliza nodded and withdrew some of the sketches she had been working on from her pocket; the first was of the Gryffindor common room at night, the second of Harry and Ron playing chess. Hagrid took them off her and smiled.

"You've got a talent there 'liza that's fer sure!" Eliza smiled shyly as he passed them back to her. "Why don't yeh draw the lake, I always think it looks its best at this time of year?" Eliza looked at it, it was so beautiful she doubted she would catch the million shades of the frozen lake of the every changing greys of the sky.

"Go on give it a go!" Hagrid encouraged patting her on the back, causing her to nearly slide off the rock. He stood up and made his way to back to his cabin. She looked back at the lake and tried to imagine how she would draw it, at least she would have something to do on her own before Hermione and Neville got back, she love the boys but sometimes they would drive her mad! She stood up and followed Hagrid's path before heading back to the warmth of the castle.

_Saturday 4__th__ January 22.06_

_I've been sketching the lake all day and I'm actually quite pleased with how it's turning out. Harry keeps asking me where I've been but I know he just wants me to help him with his homework. I really want to finish the sketch before term starts again. I've decided that if it's good enough I'm going to give it to Hagrid as a thank you for the quills. I'm also sending Mr and Mrs Weasley a thank you for the jumper, I know Harry has told Ron to say thank you but I thought I'd send a letter, it really was very sweet of her to think of us. _

_I saw Professor McGonagall by the lake today. She came over to see what I was doing, I showed her the sketch and she told me that my mother used to sketch while she was at Hogwarts. Harry always gets compared to dad because of how he looks but I guess I'm more like mom because of who I am. I don't look much like the pictures of mom and dad that Hagrid gave to us. My hair is a kind of pale brown and I have lots of freckles. I'm not scrawny like Harry but I'm not too big, just right I think. My worst features are probably my eyes; everyone says that Harry has mom's eyes but mine are a really pale hazel colour, I don't like them at all._

_Anyway I think my hand might drop off from all the sketching today (I wish I was ambidextrous!) so I'm off to bed. I'll write more tomorrow (Hermione and Neville will be back ____)_

_Xxx _

A/N I'm really sorry for the super super long delay but I have been really busy with university and exams, but its summer now (yay!), so I'll be aiming to update once a week. Please review!

Lots of love

Laura

P.S. Before you mention it I know that Harry says mum not mom in the book but I'm from Birmingham (UK) and I say mom and I want Eliza to as well.

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_March 12__th__ 19.04_

_HAGRID BOUGHT A DRAGON!!! I mean seriously has he actually lost his mind, he's cooing over it as if it's a human baby. I suppose it is kind of cute but it's really dangerous it went to bite me and then Ron pushed me out of the way so he got bit instead. I feel sooooo bad about it, I keep trying to apologise by nothing comes out. The bite went all green and icky so he had to go to the hospital wing. I haven't had much time for sketching lately because of all the revision, Harry hasn't been doing much but Hermione and me have been working really hard. I'm a bit worried that Hermione won't be my friend if I beat her on any one the exams she's very competitive when it comes to marks, I think she's still a bit annoyed with me for beating her in the potions essay. _

_Harry thinks that Quirrell is protecting the Philosophers stone but I'm not so sure, I know Snape's not a nice guy (well he's a lot nicer to be than Harry) but I can't see him trying to bring back Voldemort, no doubt Harry will end up doing something stupid and I'll have to stop him from getting killed AGAIN!_

"Eliza I know you like writing in your diary but we really need to finish this chapter before bed otherwise we'll be behind in Charms!" said Hermione somewhat manically.

Eliza shut the book and thought the charm before picking up her Charms book and highlighting relevant sections. Hermione and her would highlight the bits they thought were important and then compare before producing a revision sheet that Harry and Ron would steal. It was slightly lazy of them but the girls agreed that at least they were learning something.

Ron left the hospital wing the following day with only a slight green tinge to his bite and feeling quite heroic and Gryffindor about himself. Harry and Hermione had got caught releasing Norbert the previous night and were to serve detention with Hagrid. Eliza was enraged to learn that Neville had been caught up in the whole thing and would also have to do detention with them. Neville had spent the evening writing a letter to his Gran trying to explain the fiasco; Eliza had helped him proofread it.

All in all it was not a happy evening in the Gryffindor common room. Neville, Hermione and Harry had gone off to Hagrid's and Ron was frantically trying to finish his Herbology essay. Eliza, who had not been feeling well, was looking out of the window absentmindedly.

"Eliza" Eliza turned to locate the source of the voice, it was Dean Thomas

"I know you don't talk and everything but I was wondering...you see....Harry told me that you draw so I was wondering if I could see them...the drawings I mean, I draw too" he stuttered looking slightly nervous, he had been looking at her strangely for days, Eliza wondered if he had been building up to asking her. She nodded and pulled her bag towards her, searched for a moment and then pulled out her latest sketches; the lake at sunset (drawn from her dormitory), the fire in the Common room, Harry playing Quidditch and finally Hermione studying.

He looked at them intently, appearing to take in every line she had drawn.

"They're really good, do you use quills for the outlines?" Eliza shook her head and pulled a muggle pencil from her case, quills just weren't the same.

"I use pencils too, quills just smudge too much" he said before showing her some of his drawings, his were more cartoons but were nevertheless very good.

"You don't look well Eliza, are you feeling ok?" said Ron from his desk

Eliza shook her head, she felt quite lousy.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing, let me just ask Percy for a pass so we don't get caught" he got up from the table and walked over to a big group of studying 5th years, OWL's must be a nightmare thought Eliza. He came back after a few minutes with a red slip of parchment.

"Come on, Madam Pomfrey will sort you out" Eliza got up slowly and followed Ron out of the common room and into the dark corridors. Hogwarts looked quite different by night, almost creepy. Ron walked quickly along the corridor before realising that Eliza was much slower, he slowed down and took her arm,

"You really don't look good, don't faint on me Eliza. Harry would kill me!" Eliza smiled slightly and carried on walking. She felt dizzy, the dimmed lights and chilled corridors didn't help.

It took them about 15minutes to get to the hospital wing and by this time Eliza's legs felt like lead, maybe she was just really tired. Ron knocked on the big wooden doors and the hushed voices inside stopped immediately.

"Come in" called Madam Pomfrey, Ron pushed open the door and led Eliza inside. It was much brighter in here, there were big torch lights and the white bedding reflected the light. Madam Pomfrey was not alone; she was accompanied by Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

"I wondered if you'd be visiting me Miss Potter, you didn't look well during dinner, did you eat anything?" said Madam Pomfrey patting the nearest bed and beckoning the young Gryffindor over.

Eliza nodded and moved over to the bed.

"She hasn't been looking herself for a few days Poppy, remember her mother?" asked Professor McGonagall with raised eyebrows

"I sure do, you could always tell when Lily wasn't well, white as a sheet but never admitted there was anything wrong with her!" she felt Eliza's forehead and then made several complicated movements with her wand "Not at all like your father, you have his eyes by the way, only had to have a tiny scratch and he'd be in here screaming as if someone had cut his leg off!" Ron chuckled and Madam Pomfrey shot him a look "I won't try my temper if I was you Mr Weasley; I know a dragon bite when I see one! I could....."

***

"That's it Miss Potter sit up slowly, you fainted dear but don't worry you'll be fine" Eliza did as she was told.

"Now how do you feel?" asked the Matron, Eliza looked at her, trying to focus.

"Still not right are you. Take this potion to clear you head and this one to give you a good night's sleep, don't think we haven't noticed you working all the hours under the sun and sketching the rest of the day! You've probably picked up a virus; they are easier to catch when you're overworked"

Ron was still by her side as was Professor McGonagall.

"Come on Mr Weasley, I'll walk you back to the common room and explain to Mr Potter what's happened" said Professor McGonagall to a very relieved looking Ron, it couldn't have been plainer that he was not looking forward to explaining any of this to Harry.

"Will she be in here for long Madam Pomfrey?" he asked the Matron,

"Probably a few days, she should have come to me sooner, prevention is better than cure Miss Potter!" Eliza nodded and turned to Ron.

She was going to talk. She was going to talk. All she had to do was open her mouth and thank him!

"I'll bring your homework and journal tomorrow Eliza" he said stealing her moment. She nodded sadly and waved him goodnight.

A/N Hope you like this chapter. Please review, I love that you all add the story to your alerts and favourites but reviews make my day. Constructive criticism welcome (but don't be too mean I've got exam results coming out on Friday). Anyone got Sims 3 yet?

Love

Laura

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Thank Merlin Hermione bought my diary! That was the most hilarious thing my brother has ever done in the whole of our lives! He ran in here screaming like a banshee, I thought Madam Pomfrey would have to stun him. Hermione ran in after him with Ron not far behind, Professor McGonagall had told them that I wasn't feeling well and apparently Harry hadn't even let her finish before racing down here to "check you weren't dead"! I tried so hard not to laugh but the look on his face was priceless, I collapsed into giggles (which of course made him more annoyed), Hermione and Ron joined in and even Professor McGonagall looked like she was having difficulty keeping a straight face._

_After Harry had asked Madam Pomfrey all about what was wrong with me he looked marginally more convinced and left the hospital wing, as they were leaving I tried to say thanks to Ron but it came out like a strangled cough which no one heard! I'm so frustrated, the first time in years I finally get a sound out and it's ignored!_

Eliza left the hospital wing the next evening, Madam Pomfrey had told Harry to bring her back if she looked ill again, therefore Eliza spent the next few days avoiding her brother. The exams took place in the first week of June and Eliza felt she had done as well as she could have. The evening after the History of Magic exam was one of the worst evenings of Eliza's life, she was sitting drawing with Neville in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed when Harry, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs having a seemingly heated debate;

"You can't not tell her, she's your sister Harry!" said Hermione passionately,

"I don't want her to get hurt!"

"Don't you think that's her choice?"

"I'm not telling her and that's final!" replied Harry with equal passion, Eliza stood up and the three of them stopped dead.

"What's going on?" said Neville also appearing from under the sofa with Trevor firmly clasped in his hands,

"Neville, Eliza....What...What are you doing here?" said Harry in an unconvincing casual voice, Eliza glared at him.

"Eliza; Hermione, Ron and me need to do something and it's really important..."

"You're sneaking out again aren't you?" interrupted Neville,

"No Neville we're..." Hermione stopped at the expression on Eliza's face "I told Harry to tell you Eliza!" she said desperately looking incredibly guilty,

"Why can't you tell her Hermione?" said Neville, Eliza thought he had a very good point. Ron and Hermione tended to do whatever Harry told them without much thought for the consequences. Hermione looked stumped by Neville's question.

"I won't let you go....I'll fight you!" said Neville looking quite terrified at the prospect

Harry turned to Hermione and whispered something that Eliza didn't hear, Hermione pulled out her wand.

"I'm really really sorry Neville...Petrificus Totalus!" Neville fell to the floor stiff as a plank of wood; Hermione capitalised on Eliza's pause of horror and repeated the charm. Eliza felt her whole body tense and fell to the floor.

"What did you do to them?" cried Ron

"It's the full body-bind, oh Eliza I'm so sorry"

"She looks ready to spit nails Harry, Ginny would curse me something rotten if I ever did that to her!"

"She'll understand tomorrow" said Harry staring into Eliza's furious face, "Let's go".

Eliza and Neville lay on the cold floor of the common room until Percy Weasley tripped over them at 7o'clock the following morning. He looked at what had caused his fall gasped and removed the charms at once.

"What on earth is going on here?" he asked in a most prefect-like voice imaginable,

"Eliza are you ok?" asked Neville, Eliza nodded and got up quickly. Percy went grab her but she hurtled out of the common room at her fastest speed ,_where would they be, _she could hear Percy running behind her and thought she should try Dumbledore's office but as she was running past the entrance hall she collided, quite literally, with Ron and Hermione.

"Eliza, we need to find Dumbledore, Harry might be hurt" Ron cried,

"Harry's gone after him hasn't he?" said Dumbledore as if appearing from nowhere,

"Yes" cried Hermione, her and Ron had scratches all over them.

"Mr Weasley take these three to Professor McGonagall's office and have them wait there until I return" he said to Percy who had only just caught up. He grabbed his brother and the three of them walked at great speed to McGonagall's office.

Percy knocked loudly on her door and she appeared a few moments later in her tartan dressing gown,

"What is going on Mr Weasley?" she asked taking in the state on the three first years; Hermione had scratches on her face and arms and was covered in dust, Ron was in a similar state to Hermione but with the addition of a large bump on his forehead, and Eliza had tears streaming down her face and looked paler than the Professor had ever seen her.

"I am not sure Professor, the headmaster asked me to escort the three of them to your office to remain until he returns. I came down into the common room this morning and tripped over Miss Potter who had a full body bind on her, when I removed it she hurtled out of the common room and collided with my brother and Miss Granger in the entrance hall, which was where we met Professor Dumbledore."

"Come in you three, Weasley go and ask Madam Pomfrey to come to my office please"

"Of course Professor" said Percy before leaving the first years.

They walked into the office and Professor McGonagall conjured three chairs.

"Sit and explain if you please" she said. They sat down and Hermione began,

"Well Ron, Harry and I had discovered that someone was after the Philosophers stone so we decided to go after them but when we were leaving the common room Eliza and Neville were there and Harry didn't want them to come with us because he thought it would be too dangerous so i...I put the full body bind on them both and we went through the trap door..."

"You mean to tell me that Miss Potter and Mr Longbottom have been under the full body bind all night!?"

"I didn't want to do it but it was really important Professor!" said Hermione who now also had tears running down her face, she continued to explain and by the time she had finished she was in floods of tears and was saved answering more of McGonagall's questions by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey, who took one look at her and gave her a calming potion.

"Ah Poppy, Weasley and Granger have both been through quite an ordeal, I believe that Miss Granger is just shocked however Mr Weasley has had a head injury that caused him to lose consciousness..."

"I'm alright now though Professor" said Ron indignantly,

"That is for me to decide Mr Weasley" said Madam Pomfrey giving him a potion and waving her wand over his head causing the bump to deflate slightly.

"What about you Miss Potter?" said Madam Pomfrey turning to Eliza, Eliza simply stared at her with tears running down her cheeks,

"I'm sure the headmaster will be back with you brother soon Miss Potter, Poppy she had been under the full body bind all night, as has Mr Longbottom" said Professor McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Eliza and gave her a potion that tasted like cold coffee.

Madam Pomfrey left and they sat there in silence for another fifteen minutes before Professor Dumbledore entered.

"Harry will recover from his ordeal but will have to spend a while in the hospital wing, he is currently unconscious and may remain so for several days but I believe that he will make a full recovery. Madam Pomfrey has said that after you have all had a sleep you may go and visit him but you must sleep first." He said looking older than Eliza had ever seen him.

Harry woke up a few days later and apologised unreservedly for making Hermione curse Eliza and Neville, Eliza obviously forgave him but felt that something had changed in their relationship, it unnerved her.

As they boarded the Hogwarts Express after winning the house cup Hagrid gave them both a photo album with picture of their parents in, Eliza thought her mother was beautiful and that Harry looked a lot like her father. The journey back seemed much quicker to the Potter twins, no doubt due to the fact that they were dreading the destination.

They arrived at platform 9 and ¾ and were both hugged by Mrs Weasley. They walked slowly over to Uncle Vernon who greeted them in his usual unpleasant style, the waved a sad farewell to Ron and Hermione and left with their heads spinning full of memories of their first year at Hogwarts.

A/N I'm really sorry for the delay, I dislocated my knee so spent a few days in hospital and then when I came out I trod on my laptop and broke the screen so it had to go to the laptop hospital. I hope you like this chapter, please review.

Lots of love

Laura

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there" said Harry for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Eliza could tell Harry was close to an angry outburst, the lack of contact from their friends had caused Harry to be more irritable that Eliza had ever known him, the 'magic word' incident at breakfast that morning had meant that they both we looked in their respective rooms, well in Eliza's case cupboard, all day. It was now 7pm and Uncle Vernon glared at Eliza,

"If you make one sound girl you'll be sleeping in the shed for the rest of the summer!" Eliza nodded knowing that it wasn't an empty threat. Eliza's stomach rumbled in rebellion and she blushed.

"Fine, get in the kitchen both of you and you can have some bread and cheese, no crumbs and be quick!" hissed Aunt Petunia grabbing Harry by the collar and Eliza by the arm and dragging them into the kitchen.

They ate in silence and soon left the kitchen, Harry wished Eliza goodnight and headed up to his room and Eliza entered her cupboard. Having grown at least two inches since last summer (she was now taller than Harry) it was now impossible to fully lie down in the cupboard. Harry had pointed this out to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia during the first week home to no avail. Their Hogwarts trunks complete with summer homework, Harry's broomstick, Eliza's diary and everything else magical had be removed from the house and placed in the shed on the first evening back, it had been a particularly wet summer so far and Eliza suspected that the trunks would soon be soaked through.

She sighed heavily and sat on her 'bed' preparing to go into the trance like sleep state that she did every night when the doorbell rang and she heard a heavy bump from upstairs, praying dearly that Harry wasn't going to cause any trouble tonight she closed her eyes again and blocked out the noise of the Dudley's fake politeness.

She heard another two distinctive bangs from upstairs and looked up, as though expecting to have x-ray vision. She heard Uncle Vernon passing it off as a her cat Biscuit, who Eliza know was upstairs in her travelling basket in Harry's room, and hoped that that would be the last of it. She was wrong. 15 minutes later she could hear Harry's terrified whisper

"No...please...they'll kill me" she pulled her legs round and attempted to peek through the vent in the door. She could see Harry pleading with an ugly little creature who was levitating Aunt Petunia's pride and joy of a cream dessert. With a click the pudding dropped onto the floor and Harry stood there horrified. Screams from the living room spilled out into the hall and Uncle Vernon came out looking livid.

Needless to say neither Harry nor Eliza were permitted to return to Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon screamed at her for hours after Harry had gone to bed he said that she should have opened her cupboard and stopped him, the fact that it was locked from the outside didn't seemed to occur to him, he half dragged her to the cupboard, and then threw her in with such a force that the shelves which contained the families shoes collapsed on to her and slammed the door. Eliza was left crumpled on the floor with bumps all over her and tears streaming down her face.

Hours passed and Eliza still hadn't moved or even removed the shelves from on top of her, she was drifting in and out of a restless sleep when her cupboard opened and she looked up squinting at the light from the hallway into the face of Fred Weasley.

"Eliza, what are you doing on the floor? Actually we haven't got time, go into Harry's room, we've got a car waiting and I'll get the stuff from your shed and meet you up there" he said quietly, when Eliza simply stared at him he put out his hand and she allowed him to pull her up. She closed the cupboard behind her and tip-toed up the stairs, he limbs protested at the movement but she continued. Harry was waiting by the window pushing Hedwig's cage into a flying car. She simply stared for a moment before Ron whispered

"Get in Eliza, Biscuit is already in the boot!" she crossed the room and was climbing out of the window when Harry grabbed her,

"Eliza, what happened, your covered in bruises!?!" he exclaimed,

"Harry mate we haven't got time! Mom will fix her up soon enough!" said George from the driver's seat. Fred passed him the luggage and helped pull Eliza and Harry in. As Eliza allowed Fred to pull her into the car all hell broke loose.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia entered the room, screamed and ran to the window to try and pull Eliza back into the house, after a few seconds of painful to-ing and fro-ing the younger party won and Eliza was safely in the car.

"See you next summer!" Harry shouted out of the window and the car sped off into the distance.

A/N Hope you like this chapter, please review.

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The journey was not pleasant to say the least. Harry kept casting worried looks in Eliza's direction whilst telling the Weasley brothers all about the incident with a house elf named Dobby. Eliza was listening with half an ear and resting her head on the car window.

"Look, there it is" said Ron pointing at a house in the distance that Eliza could only assume was being held up by magic, it had a rugged, well used look about it.

The car landed on the dusty lane with a bump and chortled towards the house. Ron then began explaining to the Potter twins some half thought out plan of how they would present themselves to Mrs Weasley, Eliza did not like the idea of just pretending (or lying) so was glad on this occasion that she could remain mute. The halt on Ron's speech drew Eliza's attention towards the house; Mrs Weasley was running towards them, still in her dressing gown, looking livid. Eliza did not blame the Weasley boys for backing away several paces, Harry stood firm and Eliza took a small step towards her brother.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone...could have crashed...out of my mind with worry...did you care?..."

Mrs Weasley seemed to be building up a rant that Eliza predicted would go on for quite some time however just as Eliza relaxed slightly due to the fact that none of the anger seemed to be directed at her or her brother the older witch turned her attention towards the Potter twins and her whole body appeared to deflate at she looked at the younger witch. Her eyes swept over Eliza's bruised head and arms and Eliza felt the bruises throb slightly as if reminding her they were there.

"But...Eliza...what...what happened?" she asked confused. Eliza said nothing but Mrs Weasley appeared to be waiting for an answer,

"Mrs Weasley, Eliza doesn't talk" said Harry slightly more cautiously than usual,

"She was like that when I got her from her cupboard Mom, she was stuck under some shelves and..." began Fred,

"Her cupboard?" interrupted Mrs Weasley, her voice dangerously quiet.

Harry remained silent and Eliza felt herself blush under her mottled skin. Mrs Weasley took another sweeping look at the Potter twins before leading the travelled crew into the house. The kitchen held evidence of Mrs Weasley's worry, a pot of tea on the stove, mug at the table and an unusual clock that appeared to show the locations of the various family members.

Mrs Weasley steered Eliza and Harry into chairs and disappeared to get some bruising cream. The Weasley boys sat around the sat and resumed the conversation about the house elf that they had started in the car.

"Eliza could you come in here please?" came Mrs Weasley's voice from what Eliza presumed was the living room; Eliza looked around at her brother who squeezed her hand and gave her a slight push towards the door. Eliza entered feeling well and truly terrified, the room was larger than she had expected and held an array of mis-matched chairs, a bookcase, a coffee table, a few lamps and a large fireplace. Mrs Weasley was sat on the table with a large case open beside her, she smiled at Eliza as she entered and patted the seat directly in front of her.

"Let's get you fixed up shall we?" she said kindly and Eliza relaxed slightly. She took the seat and carefully avoided Mrs Weasley's eyes.

"Is it just the bruises I can see?" the older witch asked carefully, Eliza nodded and Mrs Weasley looked at her intensely,

"Well I'll give you some of this to keep hold of in case you find any more" Eliza blushed slightly and nodded.

The two witches sat there in silence as Mrs Weasley carefully dabbed the paste across Eliza's bruises, Eliza was sure that they must be nearly finished when all of a sudden the fireplace came alight with green flames and a red-headed man in a travelling cloak stepped out of it. Eliza jumped and almost fell out of her seat with surprise.

"Arthur dear, can you wait in the kitchen please?" said Mrs Weasley casting half a glance at the fireplace before turning back to Eliza,

"But who..."

"Later dear" said Mrs Weasley briskly; the man cast a worried glance at Eliza before following his wife's wishes.

"That's Arthur, my husband, he works at the Ministry of Magic, night shifts at the moment unfortunately" Eliza nodded in understanding

"Now can you move your fingers dear?" she asked kindly holding Eliza's left wrist, Eliza moved them gingerly and winced silently. Mrs Weasley frowned and muttered a charm that bound the wrist in a stiff brace.

"We were planning on going to Diagon Alley next week but we'll go in today instead so we can pop into St Mungo's, that's a magical hospital, while the boys are gawping at broomsticks" Eliza smiled slightly and imagined that Mrs Weasley's opinion of Quidditch matched her own, overrated.

The two witched stood up and Mrs Weasley led Eliza back into the kitchen. It was busier than they had left it as Percy and a little girl had joined Mr Weasley and the other boys.

"Eliza, this is my little sister Ginny" said Ron pointing out the tiny red head "she'll be at Hogwarts this year too" Eliza nodded and smiled at the girl, who grinned back.

"Arthur I want a word with you, Children go and get ready, we're going to Diagon Alley today, Harry put you trunk in Ron's room, and Fred take Eliza's up to Ginny's"

"We should be able to repair most of the damage to them, but you might need to buy some new books" said Mr Weasley looking down at the trunks, they looked thoroughly destroyed. Eliza hoped her diary was salvageable.

Eliza followed Ginny up to her room and Fred delivered her trunk. She opened it and searched through for her diary. When she found it it appeared to be unharmed, however on opening the pages were a sodden mess. Ginny walked over to her,

"Oh dear, maybe you could get a new one today" she said kindly. Eliza nodded and closed the book. She placed in back in her trunk and busied herself with sorting out what books were acceptable (only her Transfiguration textbook, which had been padded by her towels) and found some clothes to wear.

She tried not to feel too upset about her diary but still found that she was fighting tears. It was like she had lost the only friend she could tell all too.

A/N Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you like this one, I really wanted to focus on the relationship between Mrs Weasley and Eliza. Please review.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Warning: Implied child abuse*

The journey to Diagon Alley was unusual, Mrs Weasley told Eliza to hold on to her arm tightly so that they could use Floo powder together as she was worried that Eliza might damage her wrist further upon landing. The whooshing of the fire places was not pleasant but when they arrived in the Leaky cauldron the landing was smooth.

"There we go dear, now we'll just wait for the boys and Ginny and then we'll head of to St Mungo's" The other Weasley's arrived one by one, when Ron landed he looked around raising his eyebrows.

"Where's Harry?"

"What do you mean, has he got lost in the Floo network? Oh Arthur what are we going to do?!" cried Molly, Eliza suppressed a tut with great difficulty, _trust Harry to get lost up some chimney!_

"I'm sure he's only gone one grate too far, let's get a drink and we can wait for him here" said Arthur with a calming voice but Molly looked at her watch and turned to whisper something Eliza couldn't hear to her husband.

"You'll have to take her soon Molly, unless you want to keep them waiting" Eliza blushed slightly, she did not want to go to a hospital at all, let alone without her brother.

They waited for another five minutes before Molly told Eliza that they couldn't wait anymore as they were meeting someone at the hospital. Just then to Eliza's enormous relief Harry's head could be seen coming towards them with Hermione and Hagrid.

Hermione threw her arms around Eliza who winced slightly under the hug.

"It's so good to see you Eliza, Harry said you didn't get any of my letters?!" Eliza shook her head and Hermione frowned. Hagrid patted Eliza on the back before turning to Mrs Weasley,

"Their waiting for you Molly" Mrs Weasley nodded and turned to Eliza,

"Come on Eliza we need to get that wrist looked at" she beckoned for Eliza to walk with her but the young witch stood her ground and turned towards her brother,

"Sorry Eliza but Harry can't come with us, he's going to get your school books and a new diary for you" said Mr Weasley cheerfully; Harry looked at his sister apologetically,

"I'll get you a new sketch pad and some more coloured quills too Eliza, nice ones I promise", she nodded and walked other to Mrs Weasley.

The walk to St Mungo's was, predictably, a silent one. They approached what appeared to be an abandoned department store, walked through apparently solid glass and arrived in a relatively quiet waiting area. As they walked across the room Eliza looked around and saw Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall approach them.

"Hello Miss Potter, I hear you have been in the walls" said Professor Dumbledore kindly before nodding at Mrs Weasley. Eliza nodded and blushed; she feared that this day would be tricky.

"Healer Duncan is ready for you Molly, we'll wait outside" Mrs Weasley nodded and walked Eliza through a door that Dumbledore had indicated.

A small man, not much taller than Mrs Weasley was sitting at a small messy desk waiting for them.

"Mrs Weasley, how are you?"

"Very well thank you Healer Duncan, and yourself?"

"Yes yes all is well, such an honour to treat one of the Potter twins!" he looked rather excited and beckoned Eliza to the chair.

"Wrist is it Miss Potter?" Eliza nodded and raised her left wrist; the healer looked at it and waved his wand muttering a few spells that Eliza had never heard before.

"Mmm, how did this happen Miss Potter?" he asked frowning slightly. Eliza remained silent; the man looked at her waiting for a response.

"Healer Duncan, Eliza doesn't speak" said Mrs Weasley looking slightly embarrassed, the Healers frown deepened but he did not comment.

"Well its broken and there is a great deal of soft tissue damage, the break can obviously be repaired but the swelling will take a while to go down, you will have to wear a brace for a few weeks Miss Potter" Eliza nodded trying to hold back tears.

The man muttered a quick spell and the fracture mended with a slight crack that made Eliza wince. He then muttered another spell and the brace changed colour and shape encasing the young witches arm.

"I'll give you some potions to take, twice a day every day and then when you return to Hogwarts go and see Madam Pomfrey and she will check your progress" He then walked over to Mrs Weasley and handed her a piece of paper.

"Take that to the pharmacy and they will give you the potions"

"Thank you Healer Duncan, come on Eliza"

Eliza stood up and followed Mrs Weasley out of the room; they were greeted by the two Professors',

"Well?" said Professor McGonagall briskly

"It was broken" said Mrs Weasley with a furrowed brow "and there is considerable soft tissue damage, potions and a brace for a few weeks and a review with Poppy when she goes back to Hogwarts, I'm just going to go and get these potions shall I leave..."

"Yes Molly, leave Eliza with us please" Mrs Weasley nodded and walked away, Eliza looked down at the floor.

"Miss Potter, we need to ask you some questions" said Professor McGonagall steering Eliza to a chair. She sat down and continued to stare at the floor.

"Miss Potter how did you get these injuries?"

Silence

"Did you perhaps fall?"

Silence

"Did someone push you? Did Harry accidently knock you over?"

Eliza looked up at once and shook her head, _they couldn't think it was Harry, he would never!_

"Someone else then?"

Eliza returned her gaze to the floor.

"Miss Potter we cannot help you unless you help us" this time it was Professor McGonagall that spoke, it was a soft voice quite unlike the voice used in Transfiguration lessons.

"No one will be angry if you tell the truth" Professor Dumbledore said quietly placing his hand on Eliza's shoulder, she flinched and instantly regretted it as the hand was withdrawn.

They sat in silence for several more minutes before Mrs Weasley rejoined the group, she sat down next to Eliza.

"It's important that you tell Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall what happened Eliza, you had a lot of bruises on you, that was just the ones I could see, and we don't want you to get hurt again" said Mrs Weasley

Silence

After several more minutes of coaxing the adults excused themselves from the young witches presence and walked several metres away, Eliza could only catch glimpses of the conversation,

"....obvious Albus"

"...can't do anything unless...."

"...she's not going to say...."

"...need to think of Harry too..."

"....why she doesn't talk Minerva..."

"...ask Harry..."

"...Ministry wouldn't do anything without her..."

Eliza cut out the voices in shame and closed her eyes; she hated being the centre of attention. _This is all Harry's fault anyway, him and that stupid house elf._

After several more minutes the Professor bade Eliza farewell and she and Mrs Weasley left the hospital to rejoin Harry and the Weasley's.

A/N Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of the day in Diagon Alley passed without great incident with the exception of Mr Weasley getting into a fight with Malfoy's dad and a mortified Eliza being dragged into a photo with her brother and the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart.

When they returned to the Burrow Harry presented Eliza with a new sketch pad and coloured quills (he claimed as a Birthday present, Eliza had bought him a book about Quidditch) and her brand new diary. It was a mark of how well they knew each other that Eliza didn't think she could have chosen a more perfect diary if she had chosen it herself. It was a deep purple colour with a silver 'E' emblazed on the front. The pages were thick like parchment but, like Eliza's previous diary it did not appear thicker from the outside. On each double page the right page was faintly lined and the left was blank, perfect for sketching. Eliza was examining the new diary in Ginny's room when the younger witch sat next to her

"Mom's got me a diary too" she said proudly showing Eliza the slightly tattered black leather bound book,

"It must be a late birthday present, do you write in yours everyday Eliza?" Eliza nodded, she did most days anyway

"I think I will, that's if I have time with all the studying...I bet I'll fail everything!" at this last statement Ginny looked to be well on her way to hysterics, Eliza put her good arm on Ginny's shoulder and smiled at her, in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"Do you think...I mean if you're not too busy...could you help me? Maybe look through essays before I hand them in?"

Eliza nodded and squeezed Ginny's shoulder, the younger witch grinned before leaving Eliza to her thoughts.

Life at the Burrow was as different as possible to life at Privet Drive. After the initial awkwardness that came with Eliza's unexplained injuries Mrs Weasley took the young witch firmly under her wing, telling her stories while the other children played Quidditch. Harry had explained to Mrs Weasley that Eliza preferred to keep both of her feet firmly on the ground.

The Thursday before they were due to leave for Hogwarts Eliza was sat under an old tree in the Weasley's back garden sketching the house and garden, she was almost finished when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Fred, he smiled and came to sit next to her. It was unusual to see one twin without the other.

"Good picture Eliza, you'll have to show mom" he said looking at the pad, Eliza smiled and blushed slightly "I never really realised how nice it is out here, George and me use to bug dad to build a tree house out here when we were younger, I might ask him again next summer" he seemed to be rambling more to himself than Eliza.

They sat together for 20 more minutes, during which time Fred continued to ramble and Eliza finished the drawing. She put down her coloured quill and held up the picture to examine it critically, she was very pleased with it and felt that her distance drawing was definitely improving.

"Come on Eliza, let's go and show mom" said Fred holding out his hand to pull her up.

Eliza picked up her quill and wrote a quick message on the bottom on the picture;

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_Thanks for having us to stay; we've both had a brilliant time._

_Harry and Eliza_

She then allowed Fred to pull her up and they set off towards the house. Eliza hoped that Harry wouldn't mind her signing his name too; she knew that he had also enjoyed the stay. They hadn't spent much time together since they arrived, he had played a lot of Quidditch and she had spent time with Mrs Weasley, and studying.

They arrived in the kitchen just in time for Mr Weasley to return from work.

"Hello Arthur, good day?" Mrs Weasley asked allowing her husband to kiss her on the cheek. Eliza had never known a couple who were more obviously in love than the Weasley's. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spent all their time and emotion on Dudley, she never saw them kiss or even hug.

Eliza was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of Fred's voice,

"...drawn a really good picture for you"

Mrs Weasley stopped stirring the pot and looked over at Eliza who held out the picture for the older witch to examine. Mrs Weasley took the picture and a wide smile spread across her face.

"It's lovely Eliza, thank you" she said passing it to her husband,

"You've got quite a talent there Eliza" said Mr Weasley, also smiling, "In fact I think we should frame it Molly, I've got a few frames in the shed do you want to help me pick one out Eliza?" he asked kindly,

Eliza nodded and followed Mr Weasley out of the house. The short walk to the shed was not an uncomfortable one, Mr Weasley was still looking closely at the sketch and Eliza followed with a smile, surprised by how well the picture had been received.

Mr Weasley's shed was chaotic. It was crammed with everyday muggle artefacts and children's books. Mr Weasley placed the picture on a small table and held out his wand,

"_Accio frames"_

An assortment of frames, both picture and spectacle came straight into Mr Weasley's out stretched hands,

"It's much quicker to summon them; the mess has got a bit out of hand. Now what about this one?" Mr Weasley held up a pale brown frame that almost exactly matched the colour that Eliza had used for some of the Burrow's brickwork, Eliza nodded and watched the wizard attached the frame carefully to the picture. He then tapped the picture with his wand which covered it with glass. He held out the now framed picture and smiled.

"We'll put it above the fireplace. When Dumbledore said you were good at drawing I didn't realise that you were this good, should have thought though it takes a lot to impress that man" Eliza blushed and followed Mr Weasley back into, what had just become, her second favourite place in the world.

A/N Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. A bit more of Mr Weasley in this chapter. I know people were wondering if Eliza got Riddle's diary but after thinking about it I decided against it, the relationship between Eliza and Ginny will be affected by Riddle but I think it's more important that Eliza continues to have faith in her diary right through the books. Let me know what you think.

Laura

Xxx

P.S. Before any of you say anything- I know you think that 'mom' is American and 'mum' is English but I'm from Birmingham (the English one) and 'mom' is used here too, and I like it!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_HARRY IS NOT ON THE TRAIN! I can't believe him, of all the idiot things my brother has done this has got to be the stupidest, if he gets expelled he'll have to go back to the Dursleys and I'll probably have to go with him! _

_He was with me right up until the barrier and he didn't come through. Ron's with him, which really doesn't bode well, they can be so stupid when they get together and neither me nor Hermione are there. She says not to worry, that they probably missed the train (we were so nearly late) but that there is probably another way for students to get to Hogwarts. Ginny is worried too, I can tell. She has been writing in her diary the whole way. _

_I can't wait to get back to school now, I loved staying at the Burrow but there's no place like Hogwarts. I thought Hermione might have been a bit 'off' with me because of the whole thing with my arm, and the fact that I beat her in the Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology exams but she seems ok. Thank heavens I know Hogwarts would definitely not be the same without her as my best friend. It was fun hanging around with Ginny at the Burrow but she's a bit shy....and obsessed with my brother._

The journey seemed to take a lifetime. Eliza's emotions ranged between angry and worried at an alarming speed. As they pulled into Hogsmeade station and got off the train all three girls looked around the platform for the two boys.

"Ginny we'll see you at the sorting, come on Eliza they're probably in the Great Hall waiting for us" said Hermione with an obvious stab at positivity.

Ginny waved a nervous goodbye and the two second years made their way up to Hogwarts. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table Eliza looked around frantically, Hermione mimicked her actions and then made her way up towards the teachers table. Eliza saw her talking to Professor Sprout who nodded and left the hall. Hermione then made her way back down towards Eliza.

"Professor Sprout said she would let Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall know but not to worry" Eliza nodded and looked across at Neville, who smiled.

"Hi Eliza, Hermione. Good summers?" They both nodded and then Hermione lapsed into a long tale about her summer escapades that took them conveniently up to the sorting.

[Not even going to attempt the Sorting hat song...maybe I'll attempt it for third year]

As Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Eliza Dumbledore began to make his few word speech. As he sat down Professor McGonagall made her way along the table coming to rest behind Neville.

"Miss Potter, Weasley's" for Fred, George and Percy had made their way down the bench to congratulate Ginny and find out where Ron was. "You're brother are both fine, in serious trouble mind you...they flew your father's car to School" gasps from Percy, Hermione and Ginny; A look of disbelief from Eliza and whoops of pride from the twins greeted McGonagall's proclamation.

"Professor McGonagall I must apologise profusely on behalf of..." began Percy but McGonagall cut across him,

"Not now Weasley, I would rather put the whole incident out of my mind. Miss Potter Madam Pomfrey is expecting you in the hospital wing after the feast, before Professor Dumbledore makes his speech" Eliza blushed and nodded. Professor McGonagall left the table leaving the Weasley siblings to argue whether Ron's actions had been admirable or despicable and whether he would receive a Howler.

"5 Galleons that he gets a howler" said Fred,

"I'll put 5 Galleons and a knut that he gets a Howler and mom doesn't blame Harry" added George

"You're on" and they shook on it.

As soon as Eliza had finished eating she felt someone staring at her. She looked up at the Head table and saw Professor McGonagall glaring down at her. She stood up slowly and hurried out of the Great hall towards the hospital wing.

When she arrived there were four people present; Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Healer Duncan. There must have been a secret passage way between the Great Hall and the hospital wing as Eliza thought she had walked quickly.

"Ah, Miss Potter, did you enjoy the feast?" asked Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Eliza nodded and Healer Duncan beckoned her over.

"Let's see how your arm is doing Miss Potter" Eliza sat on the bed he had indicated and raised her still braced arm, "Hmm, it's still not quite healed, a few more days in the brace Poppy and maybe another week on the potions, I'll increase the anti-inflammatory potion just to be sure"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and made a note on her parchment. The two medi-people then left the room. Professor McGonagall then sat down next to Eliza and Professor Dumbledore looked down at her,

"Miss Potter, we realise of course that you are incredibly bright despite your obvious disadvantage but we want you to know that your lessons are likely to get more intense this year and you may find it so much harder without saying the incantation. Non-verbal spells are not taught until sixth year so it is clear that you are a very talented witch. If you have any problems with your lessons this year just let us know, you can write the problem down if you wish." Professor Dumbledore finished his speech and smiled at the young witch.

Eliza nodded and looked at the floor.

Both Professors then left the hospital wing to return to the feast while Eliza sat to wait for her potions. She glanced around at the room and watched Madam Pomfrey preparing the potions. After about 5 minutes Madam Pomfrey gave Eliza the potions along with a rather complicated list of do's and don'ts and sent her to Gryffindor tower.

As Eliza climbed through the portrait hole she saw her brother being praised by what looked like most of Gryffindor house. She waited until most of them had cleared before making her way towards her brother with one of her best _what did you think you were doing- you plonker_ faces. He grinned guiltily at her.

"Sorry 'liza, Hermione said you were worried" Eliza nodded and her well practised expression slid off her face to be replaced by a grin. They were back at Hogwarts.

A/N Sorry for the delay, I've been in a non-writing mood all week. I've got to have another operation on my knee (7th time lucky?) and so I'm not going to be able to go back to university this September to finish my degree. Needless to say I'm gutted. Reviews might cheer me up though!

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The first few days at Hogwarts passed with great speed and, thankfully, without much incident. To George's delight he won the Howler bet and boasted about it for a few minutes before a more interesting conversation took his fancy. Professor Dumbledore's warning that Eliza might have trouble with the second year spells did not materialise and Eliza was back in her familiar routine.

Eliza seemed to spend most of her time avoiding Professor Lockhart who had taken it upon himself to encourage Eliza to talk whenever they met. When Harry had told the Professor that Eliza did not speak he had looked aghast and had told the entire class, including a mortified Eliza, that he had experience with these matters and that he had no doubt that Eliza would be a chatterbox by the end of the year. Whenever Eliza had the extreme misfortune of bumping in to him he proceeded to ask her a variety of random questions in the hope of either startling her in to an answer or annoying her so much that she finally succumbed and answered him just to shut him up.

So one Thursday evening when Eliza and Hermione were returning from the Library and Professor's Lockhart and McGonagall (who looked disgruntled at the company) came round a corner Eliza looked frantically for a place to hide. Ducking behind a suite of armour she attempted to look as if she was searching for a quill.

"Ah Miss Potter, how are you this evening" said Professor Lockhart loudly, causing Eliza to abandon her rouse and turn to face her Professor's. She nodded politely and Hermione answered the question as if it had been addressed to both of them.

"We are fine thank you, are yourselves?" she said addressing Professor McGonagall as well.

"Fine thank you Miss Granger, Come on Professor Lockhart we have a staff meeting to attend" she attempted to walk away but Lockhart held her back.

"But you must be concerned that one of your own house refuses to speak Minerva?" he said still staring at Eliza.

"Professor Lockhart I have no wish to discuss this matter here, if Miss Potter were struggling either socially or academically then it would be of concern but as she is an incredibly bright witch, as are you Miss Granger" she added nodding to Hermione before returning her gaze to Lockhart "...with a devoted group of friends then I see no reason to be concerned, now we really must be going" and she pulled Lockhart, who looked like he had been denied a real opportunity, away from the two young witches.

Hermione and Eliza looked and each other for a moment before a grin spread across Hermione's face, "Professor McGonagall thinks we are incredibly bright, I can't wait to tell my parents"

Eliza smiled at her friend and they both made their way to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

***

_I can't believe that Ron threw up slugs! His wand is still malfunctioning; it's really a shame that he won't ask his parents for another one because it could be dangerous. Malfoy is one of the most awful people I have ever met. Hermione was really upset when she knew what he had said to her. He called me something mean as well but it's nothing compared to what Dudley and his friends used to call me so I'm not really bothered._

_Lockhart is really getting on my nerves but there is no way I'm going to talk in front of him even if I wanted to! _

_I haven't got a clue what to get Hermione for her birthday, I was thinking a book but that seems a bit obvious. I've sketched a quite good drawing of Hermione reading while Harry and Ron play chess that I'm thinking about giving her instead of a birthday card but I'm still unsure about a gift. I've been reading the Daily prophet to get ideas but time is running out. I don't think Harry's got her anything but he's a boy and they are different. Both the boys are in detention at the moment (which they fully deserve) so I'm sitting with Neville and Hermione. Neville is still struggling with magic in lessons but I'm helping by correcting his homework before he hands it in, I think McGonagall knows but she hasn't said anything._

The portrait hole opened and Harry and Ron came through, Harry looked very pale and walked straight to Eliza. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up,

"Eliza I need you to check something" and without further explanation he led her out of the common room and into the corridor. They walked in silence with the exception of Harry's ragged breathing. Eliza was attempting to pluck up the courage to ask him what was going on when he stopped so suddenly that Eliza bumped into him. He turned to face her, his eyes wild.

"Do you hear it?!?" he asked her turning his eyes to the wall, "Listen!"

Eliza listened hard, feeling quite worried about her brother's sanity when she heard it. She couldn't place where it was coming from but it was a definite insistent hissing sound. She began to nod when she heard a voice

"Kill....soon...kill..."

Eliza froze her eyes wide. She looked at her brother and nodded. He let out an exclamation of relief and hugged her.

"Thank god! I thought I was going mad, Ron couldn't hear it"

They walked slowly back to the common room despite being out past curfew, Harry began suggesting what the voice belonged to and how Ron couldn't hear it. The suggestions were getting wilder when they turned into the Gryffindor corridor and saw Ginny Weasley walking towards them. He eyes were red, as though she had been crying.

"Ginny!" cried Harry in surprise "What are you doing out here?" her eyes were strangely distant as though she couldn't see them. She did not reply, Harry cast a worried glance at his sister and Eliza walked up to Ginny and lightly tapped her arm.

Ginny gave a large jump as though Eliza had burnt her.

"Eliza.....Harry....I was..." she began a confused babble before Harry cut across her,

"Have you been sleepwalking Ginny? Eliza used to sleep walk when we were little, that's why Uncle Vernon locked her..." he stopped suddenly when Eliza elbowed him in the rib. He seemed to realise he had almost said too much, almost shared one of their most secret secrets.

"Umm...well anyway let's get back to the Common room before Filch, or even worse Lockhart find us." They walked together the short distance to the now empty Common room and Ginny bade them both goodnight.

Eliza waited until she heard the sound of the dormitory door closing before she turned to her brother with a look on outrage.

"I'm so so so sorry Eliza; I promise I won't say anything else. Ginny won't tell anyone though?" he phrased it like a question and Eliza nodded slowly before turning from her brother and climbing up the stairs to her dormitory.

As she lay in her bed her mind began doing overtime. How could he have said that? He promised her he would never let slip, never tell. Why did he think she was silent, you can't say something you regret if you don't say anything at all. That was Eliza's policy.

She turned on to her side, her mind still stirring, and had a very long, sleepless night.

A/N Sorry for the delay but I've had my operation so I've been quite busy and pained. Thanks for the reviews, especially to bumblebee who sent such a nice review that I finished the chapter! Please keep reviewing!

Laura

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eliza continued to hear the strange voice over the next few days but tried to push it to the back of her mind. There had to be a logical explanation as to why it appeared to be that only Harry and she heard it, maybe they just had better hearing. Hermione's birthday arrived and passed quickly with a mumbled apology from the boys who claimed they had completely forgotten. Relations between Harry and Eliza had become tense since they night they had met Ginny; Eliza could tell that Harry knew he had been too close to saying something big.

The workloads increased as they made their way towards the Halloween and Eliza often found herself working past 10 to keep up with her homework. She usually worked with Hermione and Ginny, who Eliza thought might be having problems making friends, while Hermione and Eliza trawled through their essays Ginny spent a majority of the time writing in her diary.

It was a cold Saturday night when Eliza was making a quick sketch of Hermione and Ron playing Wizards chess that a very wet and muddy Harry made his way towards them.

"Hey mate, how was practice?" Ron asked briefly taking his eyes off the board,

"Lousy, the Slytherin's are going to slaughter us in about a second. I saw Nick on the way back, he got me out of a detention with Filch actually, but anyway he's invited us to his Deathday party on Halloween."

"Really, that will be fascinating, won't it Eliza?" said Hermione enthusiastically, Eliza nodded quickly before returning to her sketch,

"But...the Halloween feast!" said Ron appalled, "there will be food at the party won't there?"

The conversation progressed into an argument between Hermione and Ron about something that Eliza hadn't heard and resulted in Hermione storming off to bed and Ron going to talk to his brothers. Somewhat disgruntled Eliza folded up her unfinished sketch and followed Hermione up to the dormitory.

***

Ron and Hermione had just about finished arguing by the time Halloween arrived and it was a gloomy quartet that walked past the Halloween feast to the Deathday party.

"How long do you reckon we have to stay for?" asked Ron determinedly looking away from the source of the delicious food smell,

"I don't know, maybe we could make it back for pudding?" Eliza suppressed a snort with surprising difficulty; she would never understand her brother's obsession with Treacle tart!

They followed a morbid looking ghost into the large dungeon and Eliza adjusted her eyes to the strange almost transparent scene.

They milled around for a few minutes, Hermione making awkward conversation with a wailing ghost, before Nick found them,

"So so pleased you could come! Imagine, the Potter twins at my Deathday party, they'll be talking about this for at least a century, so kind of you to miss the feast!"

"We were happy to come weren't we Eliza?" said Harry glancing at his sister, Eliza arranged her face into what she hoped was a genuine smile,

"Well well Nick, who do you have here?!?" came a booming voice as a headless ghost (who was talking through the head clasped in his hands) drifted towards them,

"Ah, welcome Patrick, may I introduce the Potter twins! We are great friends...umm well they were obviously frightened by my appearance initially but true friendship will conquer all"

The conversation continued for a good 20 minutes before Harry made an excuse and the group were able to leave the party and make their way back towards the feast, Eliza's mind focussed solely on flapjack and ice cream. As they turned the corner into the main corridor the four magicians came to an abrupt stop.

Eliza followed her brother's gaze up the wall;

_The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened._

_Enemies of the Heir Beware._

"What do you..." began Harry but Hermione's gasp cut across him as she pointed a few metres along the corridor a small still thing hanging from a bracket,

"Is that Mrs Norris?" said Ron approaching the cat, Harry nodded and went to take it down before Ron stopped him,

"No, don't touch it, we shouldn't be found here, let's go to the feast, pretend we didn't see anything!" Eliza did not think much to Ron's idea but was apparently the only one. The four friends however had only made a few steps when a crowd of people, no doubt from the feast, came along the corridor. The students gasped as they read the message and saw the probably dead cat,

"Enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next Mudbloods!" came Malfoy's excited drawl.

Eliza wanted nothing more than to be back in her dormitory, preferably with an unharmed Biscuit curled up on her lap, reading a book. The arrival of Filch along with an assortment of teachers made Eliza push concerns about Biscuit to the back of her mind.

"Come with me Argus, You to Miss Granger, Potter and Mr Potter and Weasley if you will." said Dumbledore with no trace of accusation in his voice, nevertheless Eliza felt a guilty look creep across her face. They followed the Headmaster to Professor Lockhart's office in silence, with the exception of Filches retching sobs.

When they arrived at the office Lockhart began a long speech about the exact way in which he thought Mrs Norris had died which was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore informing Filch that Mrs Norris had been petrified and was not dead.

"It was him! He did it! He knows I'm a squib!" screamed Filch pointing a shaking finger at Harry,

"I didn't do anything...and I don't even know what a squib is!" said Harry hotly,

"No second year could have done this Argus" came Dumbledore's calm voice,

"Perhaps Miss Potter can shed some light on the situation; get herself and her friends out of an awkward situation. What happened Miss Potter?" said Lockhart excitedly staring at Eliza,

"Leave the girl alone Gilderoy!" came McGonagall's harsh voice,

"We do have a suspicious set of circumstances headmaster; I for one do not recall seeing the Potter twins, or Weasley and Granger, at the feast"

Harry and Ron then lapsed into the tale of the Deathday party which Dumbledore accepted without question,

"Can we go please Professor? I'm sure Eliza wants to check on her cat, she likes exploring the castle because she's not allowed out of the..." Eliza promptly kicked her brother in the shin (which was much easier with robes on); it was one thing letting slip in front of Ginny but _Dumbledore!_

"...err house...at home" silence followed Harry's somewhat lame finish,

"Yes you may leave" said Dumbledore looking at Eliza with a strange, penetrating expression,

The group made their way to the door, Eliza struggling to contain her emotions, when Professor McGonagall called Eliza's name,

"Miss Potter, I saw your cat on the way from the feast, she appeared unharmed" Eliza nodded and followed the group out of the room.

A/N Sorry again for the delay. Please keep the reviews coming. The slips that Harry makes are important for the development of Harry and Eliza's relationship. Hope you enjoy!

Laura

xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_So the chamber of secrets really does exist. Binns just explained it to us in History of Magic and I think Hermione was quite concerned, she's in the library researching again, I don't know why she doesn't just move in. I mean I like the library but Hermione is obsessed with it! _

_Harry is away practising for Saturday's Quidditch match against Slytherin. I hope they win, if just to wipe that stupid smirk off Malfoy's face. He came up to me in Potions yesterday and deliberately knocked over my cauldron and Ron tried to catch it and got burnt! Then Snape took points of me for not being careful enough, I was so angry I was shaking, it was lucky the bell went when it did otherwise Harry might have said something he would have regretted._

Eliza point her quill to the parchment and was about to write the title for the Transfiguration essay when an ecstatic looking Hermione burst through the portrait hole.

"Eliza, Ron there you are! I'm just had the most brilliant although admittedly rule breaking into a million pieces idea!"

She sat down and Eliza and Ron simply gaped at her.

"You know how we know that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin but he doesn't know we know and we need to prove to the teachers that we know!" Eliza struggled to follow the concept but Ron looked completely baffled,

"What?" he said with a slightly annoyed expression on his face,

"We need to prove that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin right?"

"Right"

"So we need to get him to confess"

"Yes"

"But he won't tell us because we're us"

"Yes"

"So we need to become someone else who he trusts so that he tells us"

"Become someone else?"

"Polyjuice potion!" cried Hermione in exasperation,

"What?" said Ron looking even more disgruntled, Eliza got the impression that Ron hated feeling stupid despite the fact that it was an occupational hazard of being Hermione's friend, and Eliza mimicked his facial expression in order to spare his feelings.

"It gives you the appearance of someone else, like a double. So we could become Crabbe and Goyle and maybe I could become Millicent "stupider that she looks" Bulstrode and we could trick Malfoy into telling us!" Hermione looked more excited that Eliza had ever seen her.

"Well...do you think that you could make the potion?" asked Ron carefully,

"Well I'm not 100%, I thought maybe if I stole the ingredients and got the recipe then maybe somebody else could make it..." with this Hermione glanced at Eliza whose eyes widened in surprise.

"You want Eliza to make it?" Ron said in disbelief "I thought you were the best at everything!"

Hermione blushed slightly before answering,

"Well, actually Eliza beat me at Potions" a pregnant pause followed this declaration which was thankfully brought to a halt by Harry walking through the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione explained the idea to Harry who looked more surprised with each passing sentence.

"Well how will we get the ingredients and recipe?" he asked glancing uncomfortable at Eliza,

"Well I'm going to steal the ingredients from Snapes office because if either of you two are caught then you'll be expelled, but first I'm going to get Lockhart to sign a permission slip so that I get gat the recipe from the restricted section of the library and then Eliza can look at it and see what she thinks," Hermione finished somewhat breathlessly with another anxious glance at Eliza.

They continued to discuss the, in Eliza's opinion _insane_, plan until night fell on the castle and the boys went up to bed. Hermione put down her quill and looked up at Eliza.

"I'm sorry to drop you in it Eliza but I really don't think I'd be able to do it, I'll help you though!" she finished with a hastily arranged smile.

As Hermione and Eliza made their way up to bed one thought stuck in Eliza's mind, Harry and Ron had had a very bad influence on Hermione Granger.

A/N I know it's a bit short but I wanted to explore the dynamics between the quartet. Hope you like it, please review!

Laura

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_It was without a doubt the most complicated potion I have ever seen, some of it you have to stir for the correct number of second in the correct motion breathing in the right way otherwise the whole thing is ruined and it could kill someone if they drink it! Even if it does work the drinker will be in agony during the transformation. Hermione has complete faith in my abilities but I only beat her by 4 marks!_

_I think Harry doubts I'll be able to do it which annoys me in a way which is strange since I do actually agree with him. I've been reading it over and over again on my own in the common room whilst everyone else is at the Quidditch match, I mean I enjoy watching it but I wanted to take advantage of the quiet space...._

Eliza was disturbed from her musings by the arrival of Professor Dumbledore, she hastily closed her diary and put the restricted potion book in her bag before looking up at him in mild confusion, as well as apprehension, the match had only been going on for 15 minutes so surely Harry couldn't have hurt himself in that short a time.

"Miss Potter, I hope I am not disturbing you?" he asked mildly taking a seat opposite her, she shook her head,

"I was wondering if I could have a quick talk with you?" Eliza nodded with a slightly nauseous feeling,

"I must say I am hearing very positive reports from your teachers, we were admittedly very worried that your reluctance to talk would hold you back academically but you appear to have inherited your father's brains, I might add that his cockiness appears to have skipped both you and your brother for which many of the teachers are very grateful" he paused here and glanced calmly out of the window,

"How is your arm?" he asked directly, the abrupt change of subject took Eliza by surprise and she looked at him carefully for a moment before lifting her arm and extending her fingers fully indicating to him, she hoped, that all was well.

"That is good news, it would really be helpful if you told us what caused the injury" Eliza remained silent and stared at the floor, it was not even a question.

"Professor McGonagall would like you to meet with her once a week to go through some advanced Transfiguration with you, Tuesday evenings at 7pm. Good day Miss Potter" and with that the headmaster left the room in a flurry of purple robes. Eliza remained still for a moment as his words washed over her like a wave before she dove into her bag and grabbed her diary.

_ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION!!! Hermione will absolutely kill me if she finds out, I mean she's better than me on most days. I won't tell her, I'll keep quiet as ever..._

A creep of realisation washed over Eliza and she looked at the portrait door

_They just want me to start talking; this is some sort of elongated plan to get me to start talking. I mean I know I'm good at Transfiguration but I'm not that good._

Eliza had her quill posed ready to continue when Ron burst through the portrait hole,

"Eliza, Harry's hurt his arm. He broke it so Professor 'I'm dumber than I look' Lockhart went to fix it and removed all the bones instead. Harry's okay though but he asked me to come and get you" Eliza sighed at the general stupidity of men before gathering her things and following Ron to the hospital wing.

The following morning found Eliza and Hermione crammed into an out-of-order bathroom checking the required components of the potion. Hermione called out the name and quantity that she had stolen and then Eliza ticked it off a list she had drawn up. Harry was still in the hospital wing and Ron was presumable at breakfast.

"Do you think Colin will be ok?" Hermione asked while reading a concentration of Spine liquid off the label, Eliza nodded and Hermione sighed,

"18 parts to 1 part" Eliza made note and Hermione continued, "The sooner we get the potion finished the better" Eliza liked the 'we' although in reality she thought the only thing Hermione would be doing is hovering in the background and keeping the boys out of her way.

The inventory was interrupted by the arrival of Ron and Harry; the latter immediately lapsed into a story about a night time visit from Dobby who had apparently hoped to injure Harry so much that he got sent back to Privet Drive. This caused Eliza's mind to wonder off the potion list; if Harry had to go to Privet Drive would she have to go too, presumably if Harry was injured the best place for him was Hogwarts, or at least the magical world. Eliza never enjoyed separation from her twin. With this worrying train of thought Eliza Potter decided to start being nicer to her brother.

A/N Short again I know but it was my birthday yesterday so I've been a bit busy. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Eliza made her back to Gryffindor Tower with her head filled with complicated equations and diagrams, the advanced Transfiguration lesson had been very advanced...

"Come in Miss Potter, take a seat" said Professor McGonagall opening the door for the young witch,

"Now I believe that the Headmaster has explained that these lessons are to advance your transfiguration" Eliza nodded looking apprehension.

"I am aiming to get you up to OWL standard by the end of your third year and then possibly finish you NEWT by fifth year. You are more than capable of the work and I would really like to understand what is different about your spell casting so these private lessons will help me to observe you"

Eliza blushed slightly and looked at her wand. The unusual nature of her spell casting had been commented by every teacher, even Snape, and Eliza did not appreciate it.

They had spent the remainder of the lesson turning Eliza's fingernails different colours. What advantage this had in the real world Eliza was unsure but by the end of the two hours Eliza had managed the whole of the rainbow and Professor McGonagall seemed overly pleased...

The Fat Lady allowed Eliza into the common room in silence (the agreement had been reached the previous year) and she made her way over to her brother and their friends.

"Hi Eliza, did you get much sketching done?" asked Ron glancing up at her, Eliza gave a non-committal nod and sat down. Eliza had allowed her friends to think she had been sketching by dropping her coloured quills on the way out of the common room.

_Ok, so the advanced Transfiguration classes might not be a ploy to get me to talk, it was really hard work though. I don't know how long I can keep it from everyone, Hermione will begin to suspect when she realises it's every Tuesday. _

_I've tried to be nicer to Harry but he keeps asking me about the potion and it's driving me mad, complicated potions are not concocted over night. We are going to a duelling club tomorrow night that Lockhart's running, Harry reckons it might be useful and Hermione goes to anything that involves Lockhart but I'd rather keep my distance to stop his obsessive questioning._

_I keep hearing the voice, especially at night. I had a dream about a big snake last night and when I woke up I was on the floor all wrapped up in my bedding. Luckily no one noticed. I hate having nightmares, I can never tell if I've been shouting out loud or just in my sleep and whenever I wake up I always think I'm back in my cupboard, that's the reason I'm in there in the first place. _

_When I read Hogwarts: A history, last year it said that there are loads of spells cast over the dormitory's to aid the mental wellbeing of the students so maybe I don't make as much noise as back in Surrey. Anyway I best sign off now as this potions essay won't write itself._

Eliza shut her diary and put it in her bag, pulling out a fresh roll of parchment to start the essay, it wasn't due for another week but Eliza wanted to finish it with plenty of time for checking.

"Is that the potions essay you're starting Eliza?" asked Harry looking up from his Charms essay (which was due the following morning), Eliza nodded and Harry sighed,

"You're so organised Eliza, I haven't even thought about it yet, do you think you could mark the pages you use again please?" he said all this very quickly without looking at her. Since Eliza's promise of being nicer to Harry she had taken to marking the textbooks and making important notes to help him with his essays. She knew that he would begin to take it for granted but it was a start. She nodded and underlined the title.

"Eliza I'm going to steal the Limewater during potions tomorrow so we can add it at lunch" Hermione had apparently finished her work for the evening and had the Polyjuice notebook she had produced in front of her, Eliza thought about the potion and shook her head,

"No, why?" said Hermione blushing slightly at her possible error,

"We need to finish it quickly Eliza, think about Colin!" said Harry passionately,

Eliza took the notebook from Hermione and clearly underlined that the limewater needed to be added during the night of the full moon, not for another week, and return the pad to Hermione who gasped,

"Oh, I didn't see that..." she began before Ron cut across her,

"Good job you're doing the potion Eliza, Hermione could have killed us!"

"It wouldn't have killed us!"

Harry and Eliza seemed to recognise the start of another week of non-communication between their best friends. Harry signalled to Eliza to follow him and they walked over to the window.

"Have you heard anymore from that voice?" said Harry under his breath so that Ginny Weasley, who was dozing in front of her Charms essay, would not hear.

Eliza nodded,

"Yeh me too, do you think we should tell anyone?" Eliza thought for a moment and was starting to pluck up the courage to suggest a trip to Hagrid's when Hermione stumbled over, her eyes filled with tears,

"Eliza it wouldn't have killed them would it?!?" she sobbed as Ron made his way over to them, It actually could have paralysed them but Eliza thought it best to back up her friend and shook her head. She then led a still snuffling Hermione up to the dormitory, grabbing their possessions along the way.

A/N Hope you like it!

xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_The whole school is now convinced that Harry and me are the heirs of Slytherin, and since Harry is such a likeable person and I'm a withdrawn silent that I must be the one opening the Chamber of secrets!!!_

_This has got to be one of the worst days of my life so far, everyone has been calling me names in the corridor or running past me terrified. It all started when Harry, Ron and Hermione got back from the duelling club that Lockhart was running (Harry made an excuse up for me so that I wouldn't be subjected to a tirade of questions in front of most of the school). Apparently Lockhart made Harry and Malfoy duel and the swine sent a snake at Harry who for some reason that I can't fathom decided that instead of letting Lockhart or Snape deal with it he would talk to it!!!_

_Its one thing finding out that we can talk to snakes (which I found out last year was a rare and suspicious gift) but another thing entirely to demonstrate it to the entire school. Anyway Harry basically told it to leave him alone but apparently it looked like her was trying to make it attack Justin Finch-Fletchley (some Hufflepuff who we barely know) so then was really shocked and in this school shock=suspension and anyway to cut a long story short everyone thinks that I'm attacking the muggleborns because they know that if they ask me I won't defend myself because it will involve talking. _

_It's very clever of them really, they know Harry will deny any involvement but poor little Eliza will just stay quiet and take the heat. I was so annoyed when Harry told me that I got very close to shouting at him but then I decided that I didn't want the first thing I say to him in years to be in anger so I just ran up to the dormitory._

_It's the morning now and I've got to go and face everyone. I've barely slept a wink and as my luck would have it we've got double potions this morning. Perfect._

Eliza punctured the page with the final full stop and slammed the diary shut.

"Ready Eliza?" Hermione asked pulling her hair back into bun, "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think",

Eliza put the diary into her bag and followed Hermione out of the dormitory. Good news was that the insults didn't start until they had made it to the entrance hall. Bad news was that Harry ended up punching a Slytherin sixth year and got detention. A mortified Eliza skipped breakfast and made her way to potions with Neville.

By the Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived it was time to go into the dungeon. Harry pulled Eliza in and put her between him and Ron.

"It will be alright Eliza, anything they say doesn't matter!" he said this with such passion that she stared at him for slightly longer than necessary which caused him to blush in embarrassment. The lesson seemed to be going well until Snape called on her for an answer.

"Well Miss Potter?" sneered Snape; Eliza knew the answer but wasn't going to let the first words she spoke in Hogwarts to be to Snape.

"Come on Miss Potter, if you are so intelligent that Professor McGonagall is planning for you to do your Transfiguration OWL by the end of next year can we have an answer?" she hears her friends gasp, so did Snape.

"Oh dear Miss Potter, spilled a secret have I?" Eliza blushed a deep red but did not drop her stare,

"I for one am fed up of your silence, I want you to take this message to Professor McGonagall for me" Eliza went to the front of the class, tripping slightly on Pansy Parkinson's bag strap and took the note from Snape.

She left the classroom without looking at her brother. She made it to the end of the corridor before the tears came; she tried to hide them when she passed Ginny Weasley who was presumably running late to her lesson. The walk to McGonagall's office seemed further than usual.

As Eliza turned the final corner she saw something that made her tears halt on her cheeks. Justin and Nearly-headless Nick standing and lying motionless as if frozen in time. It took a few seconds before Eliza realised what she was looking at and a few seconds longer for her to react. She gasped before running around them and sprinting to McGonagall's door, she knocked loudly.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing out of class?" Professor McGonagall asked in surprise. Eliza went to give her the note from Snape but instead pulled McGonagall out of her office by her arm and pointed at the two motionless beings down the corridor.

Professor McGonagall gasped and ran down to them, Eliza stayed where she was.

It took the staff 20 minutes to remove Justin and Nick. Eliza spent the time in Professor McGonagall's office toiling over how bad things looked. She had been out of class, alone and half the school thought she was behind the attacks.

When the door opened Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape entered in silence. Snape spoke first.

"So Miss Potter, you were annoyed that I drew attention to you in class so you thought you would take that out on the first two people you came across did you?"

Eliza shook her head, feeling the tears build up.

"No second year could have done this Severus" said Dumbledore mildly,

"She is more gifted than they average second year Headmaster, she was unsupervised and angry!" Snape replied spitting out each word,

"Be reasonable Severus, if Potter had done it why would she come and alert me!" said McGonagall in obvious anger,

"Eliza did you see what happened?" asked Dumbledore taking the seat across the desk from her, Eliza shook her head,

"Did you see anyone else in the corridor on your journey?" he asked looking at her with a deep penetrating look.

A brief image of Ginny Weasley running to her lesson flashed in Eliza's mind and she hesitated for a fraction of a second before shaking her head. The hesitation had apparently gone unnoticed.

"Of course she's going to shake her head! Headmaster this child will do anything to avoid talking! That's why I sent her to you Minerva; refusing to answer a question again! This cannot go on Headmaster" Snape was so angry he appeared to be shaking.

"Severus we will not force her to talk. It is unethical!" said Professor McGonagall looking equally angry.

"Eliza is there anything you would like to tell us? Maybe even write down?" Dumbledore indicated at the quills that littered the otherwise organised desk, Eliza shook her head and Snape tutted loudly.

"Then you may leave, thank you for alerting us of the situation Eliza 20 points to Gryffindor" Dumbledore halted Snape's protest with a well practised glare.

Eliza left the room quickly, not even stopping to give Professor McGonagall the note. She left at such a pace that she collided with her brother who had been attempting to eavesdrop.

"I've got your stuff Eliza, are you ok?" Eliza did not even look at him but grabbed her bag and ran the length of the corridor. She found the first door that led to the grounds and ran through the snow to the lake.

She had almost written an entire page in her diary in messy, scrawled handwriting by the time her brother and friends caught up with her.

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! I was re-reading the previous chapter and realised how many spelling and grammar errors were in it, sorry. Does anyone want to beta (preferably British or at least familiar with British spelling)?

xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Thank Merlin it's the holidays!!! There are only a handful of students staying behind this year but unfortunately Malfoy is one of them. _

_Hermione is still being a bit odd with me, I think her confidence has taken a knock. I feel a bit bad for not telling her but I really think it's not that I'm better than her at Transfiguration and more to do with me not talking and the fact that my spells are apparently weird. I had an extra lesson with Professor McGonagall yesterday and Dumbledore was watching too. He just sat there quietly and made notes. I learnt how to change my hair colour, when I changed it to dark brown Dumbledore chuckled and claimed that I looked just like my grandmother when she was at Hogwarts, it made me feel strange. I have no idea about my family history, no names, and no pictures. I think I might do some research during the holidays, after I've finished the potion of course._

The potion in question was currently bubbling away next to the young witch.

"So what do you think Eliza? Done by Christmas?" Harry asked peering into cauldron; Eliza pushed his head out of the way of the splash and nodded

"Excellent, well we've got three hairs; Crabbe, Goyle and that stupid Bullstrode girl" said Hermione ticking a sheet of parchment,

"So how long will it last? I don't want to be ugly for too long" questioned Ron with a puzzled expression on his face, Hermione and Eliza shared a look and Hermione blushed whilst Eliza suppressed a giggle.

"Umm...about an hour, enough time to get a full confession from the little brat."

The next few nights passed by sleeplessly for Eliza, she was jittering with nerves about the potion, one ill move and it could be fatal.

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold, Hermione and Eliza were first to breakfast leaving just as Malfoy and his goons arrived. They hurried to the bathroom where they were greeted by two grumpy Gryffindors.

"Can't we open presents first?" asked Ron

"No, we haven't got long! Go and take care of Crabbe and Goyle and then come back"

"What about Bullstrode?" asked Harry

"Done, Eliza confounded her into thinking that spending the morning in the astronomy tower would be a perfect Christmas morning", both Harry and Ron stared at Eliza slightly in awe.

"I know you're my sister Eliza but sometimes you really scare me" Eliza blushed.

_I know it wasn't my fault but I really should have checked the hairs. Hermione is absolutely horrified and the boys really aren't helping by making fun of her. Madam Pomfrey was really good about it she didn't ask too many questions even though she must have known we were breaking school rules in some way._

_We found out the Malfoy's not causing the attacks; I was so sure it was him. I've opened my presents and Harry bought me an advanced transfiguration book that he knew I wanted. Ron bought me some sweets again and Hermione bought me different coloured ink pots. Harry, Ron and I are going down to Hagrid's later for tea and cake, he invited us yesterday but we were a bit busy with the potion. I'm so glad it's all over; I'm amazed that it worked. Harry gave me a big hug when he was Goyle which was an experience that I don't wish to repeat._

"Come on Eliza, Hagrid's expecting us", Eliza shut her diary and followed Harry and Ron out of the common room. They hadn't gone far when they bumped into Ginny,

"Alright Ginny?" asked Ron nervously, she looked awful. There were dark patches under her eyes and she had a haunted expression in her eyes.

"Yes...I'm fine" she said with a dreamy expression on her face. They let her pass and continued their route. When they left the castle Ron appeared to break out from a thoughtful trance.

"Do you think she's being bullied?" he asked turning to Harry and Eliza,

"I doubt it, maybe she's just struggling to fit in" said Harry closing the door behind them,

"But...its Hogwarts...she's wanted to come for years..."

"Well maybe it's not what she expected, has she got many friends?"

"I don't know...Eliza could you try and make friends with her, she likes you and you're really similar in some ways...like...you both have diaries!" he looked so desperate that Eliza nodded. They weren't that similar but she was a nice girl and Hogwarts was quite daunting.

They continued to Hagrid's', Eliza thinking hard about how to make friends with Ginny Weasley.

A/N Short I know but the Eliza-Ginny relationship will be important. I hope you all had a great Christmas. I've given up facebook now so I will have more time to write. I'm aiming for a chapter a week. Happy new year, please review!!!

xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I don't think Ron realises how hard it is to make friends with someone when you don't like talking! I really have tried to make an effort with Ginny. Some of the time she's really nice and chatty, we played chess yesterday and she was talking all the way through the match; she talked about her home life more than Hogwarts which makes me think that she hasn't got many friends and is possibly homesick. But when I went to sit by her just now she didn't even acknowledge my presence, she just wrote in her diary with an annoyed expression as though she didn't agree with what she was writing._

_Hermione should be out of the hospital wing by tomorrow, Madam Pomfrey said that she just needs to check that all the hairballs are gone. I still feel really bad about it but she says that she doesn't blame me, I'm surprised she's even talking to me; she's been in hospital for weeks, Harry has been telling everyone she's got a nasty virus._

_Most of the school is__still__being horrible to me, Harry has had 6 detentions because it! I've got my lesson with McGonagall tonight which is a bit inconvenient because I wanted to finish my latest sketch of Hagrid's cabin but it will be dark by the time I finish the lesson._

Eliza put down her quill and rested her head back on her pillow, she had taking to writing in her diary in her dormitory just in case anyone decided to look at what she was writing. She put her diary under her pillow and sub-consciously stroked Biscuit who had crawled onto her stomach.

***

"Eliza can I talk to you?" Eliza looked up to locate the small voice, it was Ginny Weasley. She was hovering in the doorway of the second year's dormitory looking terrified. Eliza nodded, placed Biscuit carefully on the floor, and sat up to make space on her bed,

"You know your diary?" she said looking around frantically as though expecting someone to come and tell her off, Eliza nodded

"Does it ever...do you know if..." the stuttered half-questions came out at such a mumbled speed that Eliza had trouble catching any of the words, she put her hand on Ginny's shoulder in what she hoped would be seen as a comforting gesture.

Ginny jumped as if Eliza had touched her with a red hot poker. Eliza removed her hand and looked at Ginny with worried eyes, she was shaking and her eyes had bags under them. Eliza hadn't seen her close up for a few days and it was not a pretty sight.

"Oh Eliza! It doesn't matter, I have work to do" Ginny stood up from the bed and ran at full speed out of the dormitory.

Eliza sat there for a few minutes mulling over the strange encounter before she realised the time and gathered up her Transfiguration notes and headed out of the room.

Ginny was not in the common room when Eliza walked through it, Fred waved at Eliza as she passed and Eliza smiled in reply. The walk to McGonagall's office was uneventful but the Ginny conversation had made the young witch late. She knocked loudly on McGonagall's door and was told to enter,

"Ah Miss Potter, I was beginning to worry" said McGonagall looking up from a sheet of parchment, Eliza shut the door and sat down opposite her Professor.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has some ideas about your magic that he is researching and he plans to report his findings to us next week. Tonight we will be changing your skin colour to match the background or to take on a different shade or colour, both can be used defensively but you won't be studying them in Defence against the Dark Arts until 5th year. The spell is called, understandingly, the Chameleon effect, and requires strong mind power as well as a good bout of wishful thinking..."

The lesson continued and by the end of the session Eliza could turn her right arm and leg into a replica of McGonagall's tartan wallpaper.

"Excellent Miss Potter, you are picking this up faster than I expected, 20 points to Gryffindor and practice as much as you can before next week, the Headmaster will be thrilled with your progress. You may leave now"

Eliza got up and made her way to the door but before she could leave McGonagall spoke again,

"Oh and Miss Potter, I understand that you want to help your brother get better grades but perhaps checking his completed work instead of showing him what to write will prevent him and Mr Weasley submitting almost identical work. Boys do not develop subtlety and tact until about 6th year" McGonagall smiled slightly and Eliza's amused expression and bade the young Gryffindor goodnight.

Eliza made her way back to the common room in a much better mood than when she had left it. She had just one piece of homework left to finish and then she was going to try and write Ginny a letter. It was a coward's way out Eliza knew that but she had not been speaking for so long that she wanted the moment that she decided to speak to be entirely on her own terms. She had, in her mind, built the moment up so much that when the words did come out of her mouth they would have consequence.

***

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was just wondering you were doing ok? I know Hogwarts can be a bit __daunting __scary when you start but I promise it will get better. Ron is worried that you're not settling down, trust me I know how annoying it can be when your brother worries about you but I'm sure he's only trying to help. How are your lessons going? Is it really annoying being in the same year as Colin Creevey? I'm sure he's a nice guy but if he asks for my autograph one more time I might have to do something drastic..._

Eliza screwed up the letter into a ball and threw it into the fire; this letter was going to take some serious planning.

A/N Happy New Year! Thanks to for beta-ing this for me. Please review. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week but I've got an exam coming up so it might be a bit late.

Laura

xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_It's been three days now since I gave Ginny the letter and she's still avoiding me like the plague, she hasn't even been writing in her diary, I just can't figure her out. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that Ron was worried in it but it took me over a week to write it and I triple checked it to make sure it sounded alright. Ron keeps asking me about it and I just keep shaking my head, he's getting annoyed with me even though he's her brother, so I don't see why can't he talk to her!_

_It's great to have Hermione back with us, she's getting more and more obsessed with the chamber of secrets, and I think she feels more at risk because of her blood status. If I'm honest I'm worried about her too, not as much as I'm worried about Harry who seems to be a complete magnet for trouble._

_Professor Dumbledore has had a breakthrough with my spell casting. He thinks that my spells affect the environment around me more than most peoples'; he said that it's a very rare and under-researched field of magic but that he has contacts in the department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic that he is going to talk to about it. He thinks that because I don't say the incantations out loud that the magic has much more of an impact. It's very confusing and I really don't like the idea of people talking about my magic, or me at all really. _

Eliza sighed deeply and put her quill down. She picked up a sheet of parchment on the desk in front of her and cast a critical eye over it;

_Homework (February 3__rd__)_

_Transfiguration- Essay (Effects of transfiguration on animals)_

_Potions- Essay (Correct brewing of Pimple potion)_

_Charms- Practice (Warming charm)_

_Herbology- Finish annotated diagram (Petunia of the night)_

_Ad Transfiguration- Write down what it feels like when I cast a spell (for Ministry so SPELL CHECK)_

_Astronomy- Practice grid co-ordinates_

Eliza picked up her wand and began practicing the warming charm whilst trying to describe what it felt like to cast the spell. She mastered the charm within 15 minutes and crossed it off the list; the fifth item on her list was causing her concern. She pulled her diary towards her

_How am I supposed to write down what it feels like when I cast a spell! I don't know it just feels like it does! I've only got till tomorrow to write it and I still haven't got a clue what to do. Ok, CONCENTRATE!!!_

The last exclamation mark punctured the page and Eliza shut the diary with slightly more force than usual,

_When I cast a spell..._

_During spell casting I concentrate on_

_When I cast a spell I concentrate on the effect that I want the spell to achieve as well as the incantation, I then clearly say the incantation in my head and imagine the result. I then move the wand in the required motion and the spell is performed._

_**_

Dumbledore read the parchment and handed it back to Eliza with a frown.

"I understand how you perform the spell Eliza; I need to know what it feels like. Does it perhaps make you feel happy or maybe proud?"

Eliza shook her head in embarrassment.

"I understand that it is difficult to explain emotions Eliza. Would you say that you were good and shutting away emotions, such as worry or fear?"

Eliza nodded knowing that if her brain wasn't divided into various drawers of emotion her life would have been very different.

They were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office; she had been summoned after dinner to hand in her, now useless, assignment.

"It is a common coping mechanism Eliza but in this situation perhaps it would be better to try and embrace your feeling rather than shutting them off"

Eliza nodded, at a complete loss as to how to 'embrace the emotions', she nevertheless nodded that she would try better and present another attempt to Professor McGonagall at her Advanced Transfiguration class. She stood up and made her way out of the office and back to Gryffindor tower. She was just passing the library when she saw something that made her cry out in fright.

Hermione was lying on the floor, clearly petrified.

A quick debate took place in Eliza's mind before she turned around and ran at full speed towards Dumbledore's office. As she arrived she realised that she didn't know the password (and even knowing the password would require saying it) she then looked around the corridor and her eyes fell upon the door of the staff room. She made her way towards it and knocked loudly.

Voices within the room silenced immediately and Eliza wiped away a stray tear as she prepared herself for the accusations that would no doubt await her on the other side of the door.

The door was opened by Professor Flitwick,

"Miss Potter, can I help..." Professor Flitwick's inquiry was cut short but the arrival of Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall,

"Has something happened Eliza?" asked Professor Dumbledore looking down at her with his penetrating gaze. Eliza nodded.

"Take us there Eliza" he said in a deep commanding voice. Eliza nodded and led the three teachers towards the library. The tears continued to fall but they were not wiped away.

As they turned into the corridor where Hermione laid all three teachers stopped dead before making their way towards the young witch.

Professor McGonagall made her way back towards Eliza,

"Is this how you found her Miss Potter?" Eliza was relieved to hear no trace of accusation in McGonagall's voice; Eliza nodded and finally wiped away the tears with the back of her jumper. Professor McGonagall gave Eliza a tissue and made her way back towards Hermione.

Eliza followed the group to the hospital wing shaking slightly out of shock and fear for her friend. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey assessed Hermione while Professor Flitwick and Eliza waited in her office.

The door opened after 10 minutes and the three adults filed in.

"Miss Potter did you see anything unusual on your way back to the dormitory?" asked Professor McGonagall taking a seat next to Eliza as Professor Flitwick stood to make room.

Eliza shook her head.

"Is there anything at all that you feel you should tell us?"

Eliza hesitated, even if Harry thought it was a bad idea to tell them about the voice Eliza was sure he would change his mind now. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

The change of atmosphere in the room was palpable.

Professor Dumbledore leaned across to Madam Pomfrey's desk and picked up a quill and scrap of parchment. He passed them to Eliza.

Eliza took them with shaking hands. She paused for a moment thinking about how to word it before dipping the quill in the inkpot on the desk.

_Sometimes I can hear voices from inside the walls_

Eliza thought it best not to include Harry in this, there was going to be enough trouble without giving Snape an excuse to expel Harry as well.

The four adults read the note.

"And what does this voice say Eliza?"

_It says things like 'Kill...smell blood...hungry'_

Eliza gulped as she wrote and her hand shook so violently that the words were barely legible.

"Do you know if anyone else has heard the voice?" asked Professor Flitwick kindly,

Eliza shook her head,

"Has Harry heard the voice?" asked Professor Dumbledore looking down at Eliza, who again shook her head.

"Thank you for telling us this Eliza, if you hear the voice again tell a teacher straight away do you understand?" Eliza nodded wondering if she had helped or just made things a whole lot worse.

A/N I know the order of events is different to the books but I think that having Eliza there would make a difference. She is much more sensible than Harry. Please review!

xxx


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The week that had started out badly was getting steadily worse for Eliza Potter.

_Not only has Hermione been petrified but now Dumbledore has been suspended as Headmaster and Hagrid's gone to the wizarding prison Azkaban! I thought that as soon as I told them about the voice that Dumbledore would figure out what was happening and everything would go back to normal but no everything is now ten times worse!!!_

Eliza shut the diary with such force that Harry, who was sitting next to her, jumped.

"I told you that you shouldn't tell them about the voice Eliza" he said in an irritatingly condescending voice that reminded Eliza of Hermione correcting Ron's essays. This did not help her mood. Ron opened his mouth to add his opinion but was interrupted by his sister who had come to join the trio.

"I need to tell you something." she said without preamble, she looked strained, even ill. Harry leant forward and touched her leg in an innocent gesture of reassurance.

"What is it Ginny? Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ron put down his quill and looked at his sister with concern. She was shaking slightly and looked over her shoulder; she jumped when she saw Percy and shook her head violently before running to the dormitory staircase.

"Percy! Ginny was about to tell us something important!" spat Ron venomously,

"Really? What was it?" he asked scowling at the state of Ron's hurried Potions essay,

"Well we won't know now will we! Have you talked to her lately, she's a mess Percy"

"I am a Prefect Ronald! I have more important responsibilities to be concerned with, that is why I assumed that my younger brothers could look after my youngest sibling!" Percy was now glowing red and appeared to be suppressing the urge to shout.

"We do have names Percy!" Ron fought back standing up.

"If you continue in this manner Ronald I shall be forced to give you a detention for disturbing the peace of the common room!" Percy also stood,

Ron was about to retort before Harry cut in.

"Chess match Ron?" Either Ron couldn't think of a good enough come back or he didn't want another detention so he took the bait. He sat down slowly, still shaking with anger. Percy retreated to his friends and a relative calm returned to the common room.

"Ron you can't afford to get another detention, we still got to search for the stupid spiders remember?" whispered Harry in an urgent voice. Ron nodded before a look of concentration came on his face. Ron took chess very seriously.

Eliza had not been there when Ron and Harry had been to visit Hagrid, she had been in Advanced Transfiguration, but they had filled her in on Hagrid's clue. They had scoured the castle in search of the eight-legged creatures, that neither Eliza nor Ron were fond of, but to no avail.

Eliza went to bed that night earlier than Harry and Ron with a heavy heart. They had got no closer to figuring out the riddle of the Chamber of secrets and there was still the failed friendship with Ginny Weasley to work through. It was late indeed before Eliza drifted off to a troubled sleep.

***

"Miss Potter!" Eliza heard Professor McGonagall's surprised voice but it made absolutely no sense, why would Professor McGonagall be in the dormitory. Eliza attempted to solve the puzzle but was again disturbed by another voice, it sounded distant, as though Eliza had earplugs in,

"....can't be. She must just be sleepwalking, we shouldn't...."

That didn't sound like Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout perhaps. Eliza felt a cold rush against her face and she opened her eyes with a start.

She was not in her bed; she was not even in her dormitory. She was in the Great Hall. Eliza looked around her in complete bewilderment. It appeared to be the dead of night, Professor's McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape (who had his wand out), and Madam Pomfrey were surrounding her.

"Miss Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey quietly passing Eliza a dressing gown. Eliza looked at it in confusion for a moment before realising how cold she was. She only wore a t-shirt and thin (2 sizes too small) pyjama bottoms to bed. She took the dressing gown with a shaking hand and put it on.

"Can you remember leaving your bed Miss Potter?" asked Professor Sprout, Eliza shook her head and blushed in embarrassment.

"Have you ever sleepwalked before Miss Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey examining the young witch with a professionally concerned expression. Eliza had a brief flashback of Uncle Vernon finding her in the garden at 4am and she nodded.

"Well there we go Severus, a simple case of sleepwalking" said Professor Sprout in a satisfied voice,

"It may not be a simple case of sleepwalking Pomona, are you forgetting the voice that this girl hears?! She needs to be isolated and monitored!"

"Preposterous Severus she is simply sleepwalking, it is common!" replied Professor Sprout annoyed,

"Miss Potter I will escort you back to the dormitory. Severus, Pomona resume your watch if you please. Poppy thank you for your assistance" Professor McGonagall's orders were immediately followed.

The walk back to the dormitory was a long one. Eliza couldn't believe that she had started sleep walking again, she hadn't since she came to Hogwarts. When they reached the portrait hole they heard out of breath voices from the next corridor. Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand at great speed and pointed it at the corner; she held it steady, ready to strike.

"...can't believe we made..." Harry stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. Ron swore under his breath.

It took at few seconds for Professor McGonagall to build up to her tirade.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing out of bed? What has happened to you, you are filthy? You have been outside! How dare you leave the castle at night!?"

Ron and Harry simply stared in horror

"Well! Explain yourselves!" she ordered,

"We went...we thought that we could go and see..." Ron started as though scrambling to work out a story,

"Hermione!" Harry shouted cutting across his friend, a look crossed over his face as realised the story would not add up.

"You are lying!" Professor McGonagall screamed "You will both be in detention at lunchtimes, break times and evenings until you are ready to tell the truth. 50 points each from Gryffindor! You are not to mention this to anyone, especially Professor Snape. If he were to find out you would be on your way to Azkaban"

"What shall we tell people when they ask why we are in detention Professor?" asked Harry bravely,

"I shall come up with a story at breakfast"

"Has Eliza got detention for being out of bed Professor?" asked Ron in a confused voice but Harry interrupted Professor McGonagall's reply,

"Has she been sleepwalking again Professor?" he asked in concern, Professor McGonagall's expression changed as she looked between the twins,

"How long has your sister been sleepwalking Potter?" she asked in a softer voice,

"Years Professor, Uncle Vernon tried everything to..." Eliza silenced her brother with a well practised look.

"Umm...yes Professor. Eliza has been sleepwalking for years**.**" he finished hurriedly,

"Very well Potter, all of you get to bed now. Miss Potter please return the dressing gown to Madam Pomfrey before breakfast. Potter, Weasley I will see you at breakfast, - the start of breakfast."

All three of the young Gryffindor's nodded (the boys somewhat sheepishly) and made their way through the portrait hole.

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I am trying to update weekly. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Chamber of secrets should be wrapped up in the next chapter. Thanks to for checking this for me.

Hope everyone is well,

Laura

xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Eliza handed the dressing gown back to Madam Pomfrey with a strained smile.

"Are you feeling tired Miss Potter?" she asked kindly, Eliza nodded and glanced at the bed where Hermione was lying.

"If your sleepwalking becomes a problem then there are things that we can do to help manage it." Eliza nodded, her gaze still on Hermione, Madam Pomfrey followed her gaze.

"The mandrakes are fully mature now, the potion is being made today, they will all be back with us tonight." Eliza nodded again but did not break out of her trance.

"Why don't you sit with her for a few minutes, it might make you feel a bit better?" Eliza nodded not looking at the nurse and walked to sit by Hermione.

She took Hermione's hand, it was cold like stone. Eliza allowed her thoughts to drift; it had been an eventful few days. On top of the sleepwalking incident she had learnt that Harry and Ron had managed to follow the spiders which led them to a giant Acromantula who had told them that Hagrid had not opened the chamber of secrets and then tried to eat them! Eliza would be eternally grateful that she wasn't with them on that particular exploit.

As her thoughts began to wonder Eliza become aware of a crumpled up piece of paper in Hermione's hand, she glanced over her shoulder to ensure that Madam Pomfrey was not around and then began to carefully tease out the page that appeared to have been ripped out of library book (something that led Eliza to believe that the discovery had to be big for Hermione to risk being banned from the library). Eliza retrieved the page and hastily put it in her pocket before leaving the hospital wing.

Eliza ran at full speed to Moaning Myrtles out-of-order bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle. She flattened out the page and read it quickly. It was a passage about a basilisk, it was like a penny had finally dropped in Eliza's mind; hearing a snake like voice from inside the walls, no one had died because they hadn't been directly in the path of the basilisk's gaze, the fleeing of the spiders, the killing of Hagrid's roosters! Eliza's breathing accelerated as she stood up ready to go straight to Professor McGonagall; she opened the door, walked back into the bathroom and straight into Ginny Weasley.

"Eliza, come with me." Ginny said in a strangely distant voice. Eliza walked with her in confusion, as they approached the sinks Ginny turned with her wand pointed to Eliza's chest. Eliza looked at her and then knew no more.

***

The first thing Eliza was aware of was a powerful stench, like sewage mixed with dampness. She opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she saw a boy staring straight back at her. Eliza didn't know who he was, he looked slightly hazy at the edges, he appeared to be about sixteen and was wearing a Hogwarts Slytherin uniform with a prefect badge but Eliza was sure that she didn't recognise him.

"Hello Elizabeth!" he greeted her in a soft voice. Eliza gulped; she didn't like his tone of voice. She sat up slightly and looked at her surroundings. It was a kind of underground cavern, the walls were green with algae and the floor was littered with puddles. Straight in front of the slightly shaking witch was a large stone snakes head with a long grey tongue aimed out as if tasting the air.

"I see you are confused Elizabeth, let me explain. Welcome to the chamber of secrets!" he was still staring at her with a curious and slightly amused expression. Eliza refused to look at him and instead looked around for Ginny.

She was lying a few feet away with her diary in her hands, she looked almost dead. Eliza gasped and began to stand but the boy pushed her back into the sitting position.

"You can't help her!"

This time Eliza looked at the boy and shook her head, she had to help Ginny.

"No you can't. You see as little Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger" Eliza's confused expression turned to horror as she looked between Ginny and the boy.

"Ginny has told me all about you Elizabeth, or should I call you Eliza?" he asked and then continued without a pause, "The twin of Harry Potter; intelligent yet forever silent. I could help you Eliza!" Eliza began to drag herself over to Ginny but with a sound like a gunshot Eliza felt the top of her leg break and bit her lip in pain.

"I've told you Eliza you can't help her! Stay where you are we have much to discuss." Eliza thought frantically of a spell to use but then realised that her wand wasn't in its usual place. She looked around her widely but the boy merely laughed.

"I have your wand Eliza, Ginny's was a bit too temperamental; it has a dragon core and they are known to produce vivacious wands but a unicorn is much better. Not as good as my phoenix of course but it will have to do."

Eliza looked at her wand as the boy made sparks fly from it, angry tears threatened to spill on to her cheeks.

"It was a bit of luck that Ginny ran into you in the bathroom. I was going to have her search all day but you came straight to us, very convenient. Now, how long do you think it will take for your brother to come and attempt to rescue you; I am very much looking forward to speaking to him. No offence Eliza but I am getting a bit bored with my own voice. Perhaps I can get a word from you?" Eliza remained silent as she gripped her leg in silent pain,

"No? Well then we'll have to do this the hard way, well hard for you; Imperio!"

Eliza felt a wonderful sensation of complete relaxation, she didn't feel scared or in pain, she felt completely at ease.

_Say: "who are you?"_

Eliza heard the voice but didn't like the tone; that wasn't Harry! The first person she spoke to was going to be Harry.

_Say it!_

Eliza closed her eyes and tried to ignore the voice that was now screaming at her.

Suddenly the wonderful feeling had vanished and Eliza felt herself being thrown through the air. She didn't have the time or ability to prepare herself for the landing and clashed painfully with both the floor as well as part of the stone snake. Stars flashed before her eyes and she felt another bone break, although she couldn't be sure where. She was beginning to vanquish the stars when she heard her name being shouted, it wasn't the boy's voice but Harry's! She wanted to call out to him to warn him but she couldn't figure out where he was. The stars were beginning to come back, she saw Harry and the boy shouting at each other. She heard a slithering sound coming from her left just as she heard her brother shout to her.

"ELIZA SHUT YOUR EYES!" Came the frightened yet commanding voice of her twin, Eliza obeyed without question. With her eyes closed it was much harder to fight the fog of unconsciousness swirling around her mind. She could hear voices again, the boy was shouting at Harry but his voice was getting weaker like he was disappearing. A piercing scream filled the air and then silence arrived like a gunshot.

***

"Please Eliza you have to wake up!" Eliza heard the voice and tried to obey it. She could feel something, a pressure maybe, on the back of her head. A small hand slipped into Eliza's grasp, it was shaking and far too small to be Harry's.

"I'm so sorry Eliza I don't know how it all happened, please you have to wake up!" Ginny sounded terrified and younger than Eliza had ever heard her. With great difficulty she opened her eyes, Harry and Ginny with leaning over her, the latter pale and covered in green algae and the former covered with blood among a number of other things that Eliza didn't want to consider.

"It's okay; he's gone, Riddle's gone!" said Harry squeezing Eliza's hand.

Harry and Ginny helped Eliza to sit up; the difficulty of it appeared to show Harry just how injured his sister was.

"I'll carry you Eliza, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry (with strength that Eliza wouldn't have believed her brother possessed) lifted Eliza without staggering in the slightest and the trio made their way out of the cavern.

Eliza attempted to disguise the pain she was in by biting her lip but the action didn't go unnoticed.

"It's a shame that bird didn't stay around." Ginny said as she watched Eliza's expression,

"It's Fawkes the Phoenix, he's Dumbledore's. I don't know if they can fix bones and stuff, can they Eliza?" asked Harry with only a slight strain in his voice.

Eliza shook her head as she remembered reading about Phoenix's after encountering Fawkes in Dumbledore's office; they could only heal open wounds.

They continued on in silence before they arrived at Ron and Lockhart. Ron ran forward and greeted his sister who looked pleased to see him. Harry explained the events in the chamber but Eliza only listened with half an ear, the fog was starting to return. Ron led them to a set of stairs that he had discovered whilst trying to figure out a way out, he didn't know where they led but he claimed that going up was a good start. They stopped after every few steps, Harry put Eliza down and then Ron would take over carrying her.

Eliza must have lost consciousness at some point during the climb as they next thing she knew they climbed the last few steps and Ron pushed aside a curtain which revealed the corridor near to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry looked relieved to see she had woken up but nevertheless increased the speed of his walk. Ron knocked the office door and pushed it open. They all filed in.

Silence. Mr and Mrs Weasley were nursing cups of tea, McGonagall stood by the fire looking pale, Dumbledore was seated at McGonagall's desk and took a quick look at the five new occupants of the office before standing up.

"Ginny!" cried Mrs Weasley and pulled Ginny into a hug, the young girl visibly relaxed into her mother's arms and started to cry.

Dumbledore walked towards the twins and his eyes swept both Harry's dirty and Eliza's crumpled appearances,

"Minerva, get Poppy!" Dumbledore ordered, he then took out his wand and performed a spell which caused the office to grow in size. He then conjured a comfy looking bed and took Eliza off Harry (with surprising strength for a man of his age) and placed her on the bed.

"Harry do you know what Eliza's injuries are, were you there?"

Harry shook her head, "She was like this when I found them but I think she's broken her leg." Harry's voice shook as her spoke and Mr Weasley walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Dumbledore began to move his wand over Eliza in complicated patterns. She tried to follow it but the fog returned and she drifted into it.

A/N Here's a longer than usual chapter for you, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to for beta-ing this for me.

Alyss's Heart- Child abuse will be implied throughout the story as it is a big part of the background of Harry and Eliza's relationship.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The journey back to London passed much too quickly for Eliza's liking. The past two weeks at Hogwarts had been among the best at any school. With Hermione back with them, the dynamics between the quartet had returned to their former glory. An added bonus that Eliza hadn't anticipated was that with the cancellation on the end of year exams the tension between her and Hermione in the final weeks of last year didn't reoccur.

Eliza regained consciousness a few days after the chamber incident with a repaired leg and skull along with a few stubborn bruises and scratches to tell the story. She was released from the hospital wing the following day with a variety of potions from anti-flammatory to sleep-ease. She had the taken the potions from Madam Pomfrey and dutifully wrote down the schedule knowing full well that when she returned to the Dursley's the potions, along with the rest of the twins magical possessions, would be locked in the shed.

Ginny Weasley had spent a lot of time with the quartet during the week after the incident but soon found that she could slip back in with her old friends without much of a fanfare.

The return of Hagrid and Dumbledore and the removal of Lockhart had caused Hogwarts to become the happy, carefree place of Eliza's first year and only the impending arrival in Privet Drive could dampen her spirits.

As the train pulled into Kings Cross Harry scribbled the Dursley's phone number on a scrap piece of parchment and gave identical copies to Ron and Hermione. Eliza doubted that Uncle Vernon would allow it, though the thought of hearing Harry talk to Ron and Hermione during the summer raised her mood slightly.

"They'll be really proud of you both though won't they? When you tell them everything that happened?" said Hermione putting the phone number in her trunk and looking up at the twins.

"Are you serious? All those time we could have been killed and we didn't manage it! They'll be furious!" Harry laughed and Ron joined him, Hermione cast have a glance at Eliza before placing a frown firmly on her face.

They walked though the barrier and were immediately caught in an indescribable hug from Mrs Weasley, she had written them both thank you letters the previous week for saving Ginny's life. Eliza accepted the praise although she was fully aware that she did nothing special apart from not dying.

Harry and Eliza bade the Weasley's and Hermione goodbye as they slowly made their way over to the Dursley's.

"Take your time why don't you, it's not like I'm taking the afternoon off work or anything." said Uncle Vernon in a disgruntled voice. Harry greeted both him and Aunt Petunia in a resigned voice.

"Don't take that tone with us!" snapped Aunt Petunia as she hurried them towards the car with a similar gesture to shooing an unwanted pet. They silently got into the car as Petunia cast concerned glances at passers-by as though daring them to be someone she knew.

As the car slowly made its way out of London Harry leaned forward in the car,

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia?" he asked in his most polite voice, Eliza raised her eyebrows slightly in anticipation of the reply.

"What?" They both snapped,

"Well, Eliza got really hurt a few weeks ago and she needs to take medicine to make sure she gets better quickly." Uncle Vernon's frown deepened but he didn't take his eyes off the road. Aunt Petunia, however, turned in the seat and cast a critical look over Eliza before turning to look at Harry.

"What kind of medicine?" she asked,

"Well potions really..." The brakes screeched as Uncle Vernon pulled the car into the hard shoulder before turning to look at his nephew.

"Over my dead body is any of that filth coming into my house!" he spat at Harry, "If the girl got hurt then it's her own fault. Same rules as ever - she stays locked in the cupboard. I've got lots of important meetings this summer and I'll be dammed if she wakes me up with her incessant sleep walking!"

"One of the potions is for her sleep-walking, she needs them!" cried Harry in obvious anger.

"No - that is final! As with last summer you will both stay locked in your rooms unless your aunt needs something done. Is she talking yet?" he asked throwing Eliza one of his most reserved glances.

"Umm...No." said Harry sounding slightly unsure if he was giving the right answer.

"Well then she's not to go outside, what if they neighbours talk to her." This time it was Aunt Petunia who replied, although she enjoyed the obvious social anxiety that her niece held, she was definitely not going to let anyone know about it - people would talk.

The remainder of the car journey was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

As they pulled into the driveway Aunt Petunia looked around at the neighbouring houses, when she seemed satisfied she allowed the twins into the house.

When the front door closed Uncle Vernon turned on the twins.

"Get to your rooms now; I'll move your stuff into the shed!"

"Uncle Vernon, can I sleep in the cupboard? Eliza's taller now and she broke her leg so she'll need to..."

"No, she's the one that sleep-walks. If you've got a problem with it girl you can go in the shed again. Wet summer forecast this year - it's up to you."

Eliza shook her head and casted a goodbye glance at Harry.

A/N Hope you like this chapter, please review. Thanks to for beta-ing, and also thanks to Allen Pitt who always give thoughtful reviews I really appreciate it.

xxx


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The summer was, without a doubt, the worst of Eliza Potter's life. It was now the end of July (by Eliza's mind calendar) and Eliza had been in the shed for two weeks. Although the cold and damp was giving her a cough, Eliza felt that the fact that she could fully lie down and stretch out her legs was a bright side of the otherwise black situation.

Eliza had begun sleep-walking again and somehow managed to unlock the cupboard under the stairs every night and walk about the house. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were furious with her and terrified that she may walk out of the house. So Uncle Vernon had moved Eliza to the shed and bought five new dead bolts, even Eliza's sleeping magic hadn't managed to open them. She was let into the house twice a day, in the morning for a shower and in the evening for a quick meal and trip to the loo. She hadn't seen her brother on any of her visits and she missed him terribly.

Eliza spent most of the day in a kind of trance or else pacing around the small room angrily. Eliza had never really thought of herself as an angry person but this summer appeared to be bringing that side out of her. Apart from her brother and her friends the thing that Eliza missed the most was writing in her diary, Uncle Vernon had moved all the magical things into the cupboard under the stairs when Eliza moved into the shed.

As Eliza sat down with her back against the rotting wood of the shed wall she tried to stretch out her leg, the lack of pain-relief and anti-inflammatory potions had caused it to swell to twice its normal size and throb painfully in the damp air. She had attempted to point out her predicament to Aunt Petunia but before she could pluck up the courage to speak Uncle Vernon arrived home and ordered Eliza back to the shed.

She leant forward slightly and rubbed the leg firmly hoping to restore normal sensation back to it, giving it up at useless she returned to her trance.

The numb state of Eliza's mind was interrupted by the sound of footsteps; she opened her eyes and tensed as she heard the door open - it was Aunt Petunia.

"Marge will be arriving soon; you are to stay here while she is in the house you know how she feels about you. I will come and fetch you in the morning before Marge wakes up and then again after she's asleep. Do you understand?" Aunt Petunia had said all of this looking at the floor slightly to the left of her niece but after asking the question she moved her eyes to Eliza's face with cold, almost detached eyes. Eliza nodded and Aunt Petunia left her alone again.

Eliza's mind was reeling. Although she hated Aunt Marge even more than the Dursley's she didn't like the idea of Harry (and his temper) being in the house with them alone. Aunt Marge often criticised Harry who generally didn't take it too well. Eliza had spent every visit from Aunt Marge in the shed since she was eight. Marge claimed that Eliza's mere presence gave her a migraine - so the Dursley's had ordered her out.

Eliza began to push these unpleasant memories from her mind when she heard more footsteps. She furrowed her brow in confusion, why would Aunt Petunia come back? Was it Uncle Vernon and even worse Marge? She felt her body tense again and watched the door as she heard the locks being moved. The door opened and Aunt Petunia's face appeared, again she didn't look at her niece but put a box by the door.

"Take two every four hours but don't take more than eight in 24 hours." Eliza looked at her Aunt perplexed as she left the shed without elaborating.

Eliza dragged herself over to the box and looked inside; there was a packet of Paracetamol, a bottle of water and some pain relief gel.

The young witch looked back at the door in complete amazement; she would have never in a million years thought that Aunt Petunia would help her - no matter how hurt she was. The cynical part of Eliza's mind took over as she looked at the box of pills with suspension, however, when she opened the packet all of the pills were present and none of the film had been pierced. She opened the water bottle and sniffed it before taking two tablets out of the packet and swallowing them with a gulp of water. She then rubbed some of the gel into her swollen leg and curled up for a slightly more comfortable night sleep.

The remainder of the week passed with no more visits from Aunt Petunia, the paracetamol tablets were long gone and Eliza's leg was worse than ever though Uncle Vernon, who escorted Eliza into the house twice a day, didn't comment on it. Eliza passed the time by sleeping and drawing cartoon pictures in the dust of the shed. She knew that her birthday had passed at some point during the past few days but even the thought of being a year older didn't raise Eliza's spirits.

It was late evening now and the rain pounding on the shed roof and running through the cracks made it impossible for Eliza to sleep. The trance like state was beginning to become a welcome companion to the monotony. Eliza coughed loudly and then jumped when she heard quick footsteps approaching the shed door. She sat up slightly waiting for the appearance of her Uncle. He opened the door with such ferocity that Eliza jumped.

"GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!" he roared, Eliza simply stared and didn't move. Uncle Vernon moved over to her, picked her up by her arm and half-dragged her into the house. When they entered the dining room he dropped her on the floor.

"PUT HER RIGHT!" he screamed at the young witch who gaped up at the sight. Dudley was cowering by the grandfather clock, Aunt Petunia was dissolved into hysterical sobs at the table and Aunt Marge was looking down at the scene with terrified eyes. She was inflated to roughly the size of a round cow. Uncle Vernon ran out of the room and returned with Eliza's trunk, he emptied it at her feet and looked through it for her wand. He pointed at it and Eliza picked it up.

"YOUR CRAZY BROTHER HAS RUN OFF, SO YOU BEST FIX HER RIGHT NOW GIRL!"

Eliza tried to push the thought of Harry running away and the thought of the consequences of using magic away from school to the back of her mind while she shakily got to her feet and tried desperately to think of an appropriate spell. Just as she was mentally working her way through her charms textbook there was a huge smash and showering of glass as a giant black dog or possibly a wolf entered the room through the window to the garden. The animal growled at Uncle Vernon and ran toward to sink his teeth into his leg, Ripper ran out of the room whimpering. Aunt Petunia shrieked louder but appeared to be unable to stand or do anything to aid her husband.

Eliza stood there at a complete loss as to what to do, she frantically tried to think of any spells that would help the current predicament when two loud pop's, like a car back-firing, filled the air and two people appeared in the middle of the scene. The dog let go of Uncle Vernon's leg and jumped back out of the window and was gone before the Dursley's had registered the appearance of the wizards.

The two robe clad wizards pointed their wands at Aunt Marge and she slowly began to deflate, they then turned their wands to each of the Dursley's in turn and froze them instantly. The shorter of the two wizards turned to Eliza with a kind face,

"Ah Eliza, we heard that your brother lost his temper, happens to the best of us." he smiled at the young witch who was still trying to process how much had happened in the past two minutes.

"Now, we are still looking for your brother but in the mean time I'm going to take you to Hogwarts, don't worry Cecil will sort of everything here and bring your things, now hang on tight." he offered his elbow to Eliza, she simply stared at it.

"I'm going to apparate, hold on tight Miss Potter." he smiled at her again and took a firm grip of her arm.

In an instant Eliza felt every part of her body squeeze and stretch, her leg throbbed rapidly and she couldn't manage to take a breath. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Hogwarts in the distance.

"Well done Miss Potter," said the man kindly, "most people vomit the first time." he then turned to look at Eliza. "Ahh, now take a deep...."

Eliza dropped and knew no more.

A/N Thanks to for beta-ing this for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review and make my day!

Laura

xxx


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"...standing the middle of it all with her wand out and her face as white as a ghost"

Eliza could vaguely make the connection between the far away voice and the man who took her away from Surrey. She knew that she must be in Hogwarts, probably the hospital wing judging by the feel of the bed sheets, she knew that everything was going to be so much harder when she opened her eyes so she stayed still trying to remember the bizarre sequence of events that had led to her current predicament.

"How long do you think she will be out of it Poppy?" the calm voice of Dumbledore broke through Eliza's trance but she did not quiver, she needed a story, a very good story.

"Not much longer, it's a shock the first time you apparate and with her other injuries - especially that chest infection - I'm not surprised she passed out"

"Have they found Potter yet?" McGonagall's voice joined the conversation and the question reminded Eliza of what had led to the dining room debacle. With annoyance and a slight sense of betrayal Eliza slowly opened her eyes. Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly causing the other adults to turn their attention to the young Gryffindor,

"Ah Miss Potter, how are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey unnecessarily straightening the bed sheets. Eliza nodded and tried to sit up but her injured leg refused to move, her attempt at hiding the grimace didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, your leg Miss Potter, didn't forget to take your potions?" Eliza nodded not meeting the matron's eyes, "I'll need to give you a booster course so you'll need to stay here till tomorrow morning so that I can keep an eye on you." Eliza nodded again and looked at Professor McGonagall hoping to be given information on Harry. McGonagall averted Eliza's eyes and Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Do you know where your brother is Eliza?" he asked calmly,

Eliza shook her head,

"Did you see what happened when your brother inflated your aunt?" Eliza steered her mind aware from the absurd sounding question and shook her head,

"You were not in the room?"

She shook her head,

"Where were you?" this time it was Professor McGonagall who asked. Her mouth had thinned and she looked as though she expected a verbalized answer.

Before Eliza could figure out how to avoid the question the hospital wings doors opened and Professor Snape strode in looking grumpy.

"Headmaster, Potter has been found, he is fine." He said as though he had been denied a real treat.

"Where was he?" Dumbledore asked relieved,

"Apparently he took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley and walked right into the Minister. Fudge has arranged for him to stay at The Leaky Cauldron till the start of term - no punishment had been issued."

"Everyone loses control Severus!" said McGonagall sharply,

"Well Eliza can stay here until the end of her treatment and then join Harry. Does that sound ok?"

Eliza nodded feeling almost dizzy with relief; the anger at her brother had temporarily vanished.

"Good now Severus, Poppy, Amos please leave us and thank you all for your assistance." All three left quickly leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore alone with Eliza.

"Have you had a good summer Eliza?" asked Dumbledore mildly taking a seat next to the bed.

Eliza nodded looking down at her hands; considering she didn't have the charm of conversation to fall back on Eliza really needed to brush up on her lying skills.

"Madam Pomfrey has noticed that you have quite a developed chest infection. Have your Aunt and Uncle taken you to the doctors?"

The question completely stumped the young witch; if she nodded it would lead to plenty more questions none of which she would be able to answer, if she said no the same thing would happen. She settled for not moving.

"I'll take that as a no."

The questions continued for longer than Eliza expected, she rarely answered even the most direct of questions. Professor Dumbledore remained composed while Professor McGonagall turned paler and her mouth thinned,

"Miss Potter, you must realise that we are trying to help you!" Eliza could see that her Head of House was starting to lose control, apparently Dumbledore sensed it too.

"This is getting us nowhere and it's getting late. Eliza you will stay here until Madam Pomfrey is happy that your chest infection is under control and your leg is on the mend and then you will join Harry in The Leaky Cauldron for the last few weeks of the holidays." Without waiting for Eliza to respond Dumbledore stood up and put a firm hand of McGonagall's shoulder, she stayed still for a few more seconds before accepting defeat and following the Headmaster out of the room.

Eliza only had a few seconds to relax back into the pillows before the hospital wing doors opened again. Dumbledore walked in quickly without saying a word or looking at Eliza. He placed a few objects on the foot of her bed before disappearing back out of the room.

Eliza sat up in confusion and leaned forwards, wincing slightly in pain. She picked up the collection of objects and grinned to herself leaning back against the pillows. The headmaster had bought her, her diary, a quill and a chocolate frog.

A/N Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to for beta-ing.

Allen Pitt- I faithfully promise you that one year Eliza will go back to Hogwarts without having done her homework but it won't be this year as she has 2 weeks left of the holidays to catch up. Thanks again for the review.

xxx


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Goodbye Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall left Eliza, her trunk and Biscuit in her cat basket in the Leaky Cauldron before the young witch had a chance to wave. Eliza felt that something had changed in her relationship with her Head of House. She wondered if McGonagall had lost patience with waiting for Eliza to talk. The older witch had barely spoken before leaving Eliza in Diagon Alley but had given her a new Transfiguration book that she wanted Eliza to read and summarise before the start of term.

"Your brother should be down for breakfast soon Miss Potter. Now can I get you a pot of tea?" Tom grinned at her as he looked across at her from over the bar; Eliza nodded and smiled slightly at Tom's enthusiasm. Tom led her to a table and then disappeared taking her possessions to her room and returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea floating mid air.

"There you go Miss Potter, now have you had breakfast?" Eliza nodded, gave the teapot a stir and opened her diary.

_What am I going to do when I see Harry - I'm so angry with him but I've missed him soooooo much. I'll just give him a hug and leave it at that. He's going to have loads of questions, that I will avoid answering__,__ so the least I can do is give him a hug and forgive him for being such a prat._

Eliza was about to start a new paragraph when Harry came running down the stairs and sprinted across to her table,

"Eliza I'm so so so sorry, I just lost control and I didn't know what to do and Uncle Vernon said he wasn't going to let you come with me so I thought I could come to London and get some money and then come back to get you, but then I ran into Fudge and he said the Ministry were on the way to Surrey and they would collect you and bring you here. I promise that I'll never leave you there again ever!" Harry took a deep breath and looked to be starting another declaration of promises when Eliza stood up and engulfed him in a hug. They broke apart a minute later and Harry looked mildly relieved.

"I thought you were going to slap me" he spluttered, Eliza thought it would be for the best that her first words to her brother weren't; _I was going too because you are a prat,_ and simply shrugged.

"So what happened after I left? Did Uncle Vernon take you into the house to fix Marge?" Harry always formed questions that required no talking when he needed information from Eliza - it was one of the things she really liked about him. She nodded.

"Did you fix her?"

She shook her head, Harry exhaled,

"I didn't have a clue how to fix her either! You stayed at Hogwarts last night didn't you?"

Eliza nodded, now that she had had chance to evaluate last night's drama she knew that a simple deflating charm would have put Marge right.

"Did Madam Pomfrey know that you hadn't had your potions?"

Eliza nodded,

"I saw Uncle Vernon put them down the sink, it was hilarious, the potion kept coming back up, in the end he put them on the fire and it made the flames green! But you're alright now aren't you?"

Eliza nodded, slightly amused by Harry's tale.

"Did they know that you were in the shed?" he asked, lowering his voice and glancing around at the half empty pub,

Eliza shook her head and her brother breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've been thinking about this sleepwalking thing Eliza. We could find a potion of something to stop it and then maybe next summer you can stay in the house?"

Eliza nodded thinking hard. Even if they did find a potion she would have to brew it and then disguise it as something else so that Uncle Vernon didn't throw it out. She sighed and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, they were away from the Dursley's for another year.

"Two weeks till Hogwarts Eliza, it's going to be great we can explore the Alley and get all our school stuff and you can help me finish my homework!"

Eliza frowned at him,

"Ok fine, we can do our homework together." he conceded as Tom brought over a breakfast feast just for Harry,

"Tuck in Mr Potter!" he exclaimed looking delighted at the prospect of both the Potter twins staying in his pub.

***

The next two weeks passed in a blaze of sunshine and fresh air, Eliza's chest infection cleared up quicker than she thought it would and Harry was none the wiser. They spent the evenings in the pub playing wizard chess (Eliza moved the pieces around by hand), exploding snap and enjoying their purchases.

Biscuit, Eliza's tortoise shelled cat, was enjoying her freedom and would disappear during the day only returning at night to sleep on her mistress's bed. Eliza bought her a new collar to make up for her confinement in Surrey.

They saw many of the Hogwarts friends passing through to get their school supplies; Neville Longbottom joined them for a memorable afternoon while his Grandmother shopped alone. They had ice cream most days at the parlour, and they bought each other's birthday presents; Harry bought Eliza a new sketch pad and Eliza bought Harry a pair of Quidditch goggles.

Harry had given Eliza the presents that Ron and Hermione had sent her (Sweets from Ron and a scrapbook from Hermione) and told her about the Weasley's trip to Egypt and Hermione's holiday to France. They were planning to meet in the last few days of August.

It was in the last few days of the summer that they decided to buy the rest of their school books. They were standing in Flourish and Blotts waiting to be seen when Harry pulled Eliza aside,

"Eliza, have you seen a big black dog anywhere?" he whispered indicating at the cover of a book entitled _Death omens; what to do when you know the worst is coming_. Eliza looked at it and frowned as she immediately recognised the black dog. She nodded slowly,

"In Surrey right?"

She nodded again, wondering when he had seen it.

"Good, if we've both seen it then it's probably just a stray." He seemed settled by this thought and walked back over to the assistant handing him their book lists. Eliza looked around at the other books in the Divination section and shook her head, Professor McGonagall had advised her against the subject during their advanced transfiguration lessons and looking at the books Eliza felt she had definitely made the right subject choices. She had chosen to study Arithmancy and Ancient Runes; she had considered doing Care of Magical Creatures but decided against it after Percy Weasley told her that talking to the creatures was assessed in the OWL practical.

***

"Harry, Eliza over here!" came a familiar voice, it was the day before the start of term and Harry and Eliza were making their way down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione were waving madly to them from across the pub. Harry sprinted across to them while Eliza made a more dignified approach.

"Good summers?" Harry asked when Hermione leant over to hug Eliza,

"Yeah it was great; those Egyptians really knew what they were doing."

"France was amazing, there was loads of information for the History of Magic essay!" said Hermione slightly out of breath, the quartet were interrupted by the arrival of Mrs Weasley and Ginny, the latter blushed as she saw Harry but smiled at Eliza nonetheless.

"Hello Harry, Eliza how are you both?" Mrs Weasley said giving them both a hug,

"Fine thanks Mrs Weasley, how are you?" said Harry politely,

"Wonderful news Harry, has Ron told you? Percy has been made Head Boy!" Ron huffed slightly but didn't speak.

"That's great news." Harry replied struggling to maintain his composure, luckily for him Mrs Weasley's attention diverted to Eliza,

"How are you Eliza? Has that chest infection cleared up yet?" Eliza nodded looking at the floor waiting for the explosion.

"What chest infection?!?" said Harry his laughter instantly stifled by anger, Mrs Weasley seemed surprised by Harry's outburst.

"Well...I heard from Pro..." she began cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me Eliza?!? How did you get it? Was it from that stupid shed?!?"

"What shed?" said Mrs Weasley quickly.

Harry started knowing instantly that he had gone too far, he attempted to backtrack.

"Umm...Eliza has spent a lot of time...painting the shed!" he seemed so impressed with the speed of his lie but Mrs Weasley saw through it,

"Eliza what does he mean?" she said desperately, Eliza remained still and glanced helplessly at Hermione.

"Maybe we could discuss this later Mrs Weasley, we have a lot of shopping to do and don't you have to meet Mr Weasley for coffee at 10?" said Hermione in a voice of forced calm.

Mrs Weasley looked up at her and then back to Eliza, sensing defeat she nodded and turned to Ron.

"Ginny is staying with you Ron, make sure you keep an eye on her." she kissed her children and left them standing in the Leaky Cauldron in awkward silence.

A/N Thanks to Charlie-aus for bet-ing this for me. We will be back at Hogwarts it the next chapter which should be up by next week. Please keep reviewing I really appreciate it!

xxx


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I want both of you to promise me that you won't go looking for Black, whatever you hear. Do you promise?" Mr Weasley was looking around the crowded platform cautiously as he spoke to the twins.

"But Mr Weasley why would we look for someone that wants to kill us?" said Harry confused,

"Just promise me Harry, you too Eliza I know that you are more sensible than Harry..."

"I am sensible." said Harry slightly miffed,

"Promise?"

"I promise Mr Weasley, so does Eliza." Eliza nodded in agreement and Mr Weasley shook Harry's hand before giving her a quick hug,

"Arthur quick!" cried Mrs Weasley as the train's final whistle blew and the twins jumped onto the express.

"Have a good term you two! You can write to me...if you want." the train began to pull away from the station and Mrs Weasley shut the door and waved haphazardly as it disappeared from view.

"Come on, let's find a compartment." said Hermione pulling her trunk behind her,

"I need to tell you something." Harry said as they made their way down the carriage,

"Ginny go away." said Ron without regret; Eliza frowned at him as Ginny walked away. They walked what seemed like the entire length of the train before they found a compartment with just one sleeping man in it.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" said Harry as they sat down. Hermione observed him critically before nodding,

***

"So you're saying that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban just to come after you two?" said Ron is a state of shock,

"Well Mr Weasley reckons that he wants me the most but he'd rather get rid of Eliza too, to finish off the Potters." said Harry glancing awkwardly at his sister.

"You'll have to be really careful Harry, don't be...well don't be stupid!" said Hermione earnestly, Harry looked rather put out by the accusation but didn't retaliate.

"They'll find him soon," said Ron in complete confidence, "Do you want to play wizards chess?" apparently the gravity of the situation was lost on Ron, Harry nodded and they began to play. Hermione watched them shrewdly as though trying to predict their movements; Eliza unzipped her bag and pulled out her diary;

_Finally we're going back to Hogwarts__;__ it feels like it's been the longest summer ever! I've finished all my summer homework and summarized that book for McGonagall, I just need to think of what I'm going to write for Dumbledore, I've had the assignment for over three months and I still haven't got a clue what to write!_

Eliza pulled her wand out of her pocket and began to charm to door handle to change colour, yellow was her favourite colour on it, it didn't feel right when it was black. She began to make some notes on how she was feeling when Hermione spoke up.

"It feels better in here when it's brighter." she said staring at the handle, Eliza nodded and changed it to black again. Hermione's interest in Eliza's spell work made her feel slightly guilty for not telling her about the advanced transfiguration lessons.

"That doesn't feel right Eliza, it's only a subtle change but it's definitely there," the boys were not listening and appeared unaffected by the alterations.

"It's weird isn't it?"

Eliza nodded and continued to make notes as they steadily made their way up north.

After three more games of chess (all of which Harry lost) the train began to slow before coming to a complete stop, it was dark outside but they were not in Hogsmeade.

"We can't be there yet." said Hermione looking at her watch, as she turned back to Eliza they were plunged into sudden darkness, Eliza couldn't even see her diary perched on her lap; she shut it nonetheless.

"What's going on?"

"Why is it dark?"

"I'm really cold."

Eliza felt the coldness seeping into her being; she crossed her arms and hugged herself nervously. She could hear other people's questions.

The noise stopped as if someone had turned it off, she felt like she had suddenly been doused in cold water, she tried to draw a breath but couldn't remember how. She could hear screaming and a velvety smooth voice that she had only heard once before, he was in her head again, shouting at her, shouting at the screaming woman. She didn't know where she was, she wasn't even sure who she was, she couldn't feel pain but wasn't sure where.

As sudden at the lights went out she was back. She opened her eyes quickly and looked around the carriage placing herself; Harry was passed out on the floor, Ron was trying to wake him whilst Hermione was sat next to Eliza looking sheepish. The man had woken up and was casting an evaluative eye over the scene.

"Eliza, are you ok?" Hermione said wiping a tear from her eye; Eliza nodded as her brother woke up.

"Are you ok?" said Ron helping Harry back into the seat,

"Yeah, what happened, what was that thing?" he said pointing at the door behind the man, Eliza looked at it but could not remember seeing anything.

"It was a Dementor, one of the Dementor's of Azkaban." said the man looking across at Harry before turning his head to Eliza and handing her some chocolate,

"I am Professor Lupin, here take this chocolate it really helps - I'll be back in a minute." he passed the chocolate around the compartment avoiding Eliza's eye before disappearing into the corridor.

"Eliza, are you ok?" asked Harry sheepishly, she nodded.

"Why did you scream?" he asked cautiously, Eliza frowned she had heard screaming but she was sure that it was someone else.

"She didn't scream Harry, no one did." said Ron concerned,

"She did, I heard you scream Eliza!" he was getting riled, Eliza shook her head again and Professor Lupin came back in,

"Professor Eliza screamed didn't she?" Harry asked getting increasingly desperate,

"No she didn't Harry, don't worry about it. Dementors confuse people." he said calmly, still not looking at Eliza.

"I'M NOT CONFUSED I HEARD HER SCREAM!" cried Harry, he was angrier than Eliza had ever heard him.

"Mate forget it, let's just forget about it." said Ron placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry looked desperately at his sister.

"You really didn't scream?" he asked pleadingly, she shook her head.

"Eat the chocolate, it helps, really helps." said Professor Lupin calmly.

The rest of the journey passed in an uncomfortable silence. The train arrived in Hogsmeade and they group took a carriage up to Hogwarts, again in silence. As they walked into the entrance hall a familiar voice broke the silence,

"Potter, Granger, Potter! Come with me I need to speak with you all." they all turned round and followed their head of house with silence the ever constant companion.

A/N Thanks to for beta-ing. We are finally into third year where the ball really starts to roll! Please review and let me know what you think.

xxx


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Professor McGonagall shut her office door and turned to face the students,

"Mr Potter, Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead saying you were taken ill on the train..."

Just then the door was opened and Madam Pomfrey came in, she didn't look impressed when she saw the Potter twins,

"It's you two is it? What is it now?" she said taking Harry's wrist to check his pulse,

"It was a Dementor Poppy," said Professor McGonagall casting a critical glance at Harry, "Should he perhaps spend the night in the hospital wing?" Harry saw red,

"I AM NOT SPENDING THE NIGHT IN THE HOSPITALWING! IF ANYONE SHOULD IT'S ELIZA, SHE WAS THE ONE THAT SCREAMED!" both adults looked shocked by his outburst but Hermione immediately spoke up placating him,

"She didn't scream Harry, just forget about it." Harry still looked angry but remained silent,

"You don't need to stay in the hospital wing Mr Potter, especially not in that mood." said Madam Pomfrey moving over to Eliza and taking her pulse,

"I will refrain from taking points Potter but do not raise your voice like that again. Go back to the Great Hall; I need a word with the girls."

Harry looked slightly mollified but left the room.

"You are fine Miss Potter, come and see me tomorrow so I can check your leg." Madam Pomfrey nodded at Professor McGonagall and left the room.

"Right well Miss Potter I need you to sign this form to say that you are happy to take OWL Transfiguration at the end of this year." she indicated the form and Eliza signed it without hesitation,

"The lessons will be moved to Wednesday this year, is that ok with you?" Eliza nodded,

"The staff would like to offer our services again this year should you need extra help with spell casting, I doubt you will but the offer is still there. Have you spoken at all over the summer?" Eliza shook her head and blushed; Professor McGonagall didn't look surprised.

"Have you completed the assignment for Professor Dumbledore yet?" Eliza bit her lip and shook her head,

"She has been trying Professor." said Hermione,

"We don't doubt that Miss Granger. Now Miss Potter, wait outside while I talk to Miss Granger about her timetable, unless..." she hesitated looking at Hermione,

"I would rather Eliza knew Professor, it would be easier to stop Harry and Ron noticing if Eliza knew."

"Very well, take a seat both of you. This may take a few minutes to explain properly."

***

_Hermione must be absolutely crazy taking all of those subjects, I mean I know the time turner will help but still that's a lot of work to undertake. I'm glad she let Professor McGonagall tell me, she's right that it will be easier to keep the boys in the dark if we work together._

Eliza closed the diary and slipped it back into her bag as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech,

The speech was far more serious that the previous year and all the students were giving it their undivided attention. When he announced the appointment of Professor Lupin and Hagrid, Eliza joined the applause but couldn't shake the feeling that Professor Lupin had been trying to avoid eye contact on the train.

By the time she climbed into bed she had put thoughts of Professor Lupin and the Dementor out of her mind and was solely concentrating on the comfort that only a Hogwarts bed could provide and the parchment in front of her.

***

Eliza looked down her timetable critically,

"Oh look we're starting some new subjects today!" said Hermione excitedly,

"Hermione, they've messed up your timetable look!" said Ron pulling the parchment away from her "They've got you down for about 10 subjects a day, there isn't enough time." he laughed as she pulled it away from him,

"Let me worry about that, Harry don't let Malfoy get to you!" she said sternly, Harry was gripping his fork tightly as he watched Malfoy doing a dramatic interpretation of the train ride,

"It's not you he's taking the mickey of!" he said looking at her,

"Just forget it, it's only Malfoy!" said Ron jokingly,

"Wise words Mr Weasley." came a calm voice from behind Eliza and Ron, they all turned around, it was Professor Dumbledore,

"Eliza have you finished your assignment yet?" he asked mildly, Eliza nodded and passed him a piece of parchment that had taken her half the night to finish. He took it and read it quickly, he looked quite surprised,

"This is much better Eliza, 20 points to Gryffindor. I will speak to my contact this morning and see you in the hospital wing at lunchtime to present our findings." without another word he left the quartet.

"Well done Eliza! Did you finish it in the night?" Hermione asked looking genuinely pleased at her friend's success. Eliza nodded feeling relieved that the project was finally over,

"I thought you looked a bit tired." said Harry pouring her a cup of tea. She took it smiling sarcastically at him; she hated it when he fussed.

"Can I come to the hospital wing with you?" he asked looking at the table, Eliza looked at him suspiciously,

"I just want to make sure your leg is better." he said putting his hands up as if to say 'so shoot me for caring about my little sister'. The twins weren't actually sure who was the oldest but Harry had assumed the right when they were seven; she nodded realising that if she refused he would feel that she was hiding something from him and took a large gulp of tea.

Just then Neville joined them looking stressed,

"Can I borrow a quill for Divination? I left my pencil case at home and Gran hasn't sent it yet, are you all doing Divination?" Hermione passed him a quill as he sat down next to Eliza and began to compile his breakfast,

"Eliza isn't, she's got Arithmancy but the rest of us will be there."

"It's in the north tower you know, I think we should go." said Hermione examining her timetable again, Neville looked at her with his mouth full of egg,

"Ok but only a few more minutes. It will take ages to get there."

"So are you going to tell us how you can come to Divination to us and go to Arithmancy with Eliza?" said Ron sarcastically,

"No." said Hermione simply

The boys got up to leave and Hermione leaned over to Eliza,

"I'll meet you outside the classroom at five to nine." Eliza nodded and Hermione and the boys left her alone at the breakfast table.

Eliza sat alone at the Gryffindor table, it was rare that she was left on her own at Hogwarts, she looked around the Hall at the laughing students and then up at the staff table, as soon as her eyes reached Professor Lupin he immediately got up to leave, she had the strangest feeling that he had been watching her.

A/N Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. I update as often as possible. Thanks to for beta-ing.

xxx


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The first couple of days back at Hogwarts passed without great incident for Eliza and she found that she slipped back into her regular routine with surprising ease; it was like putting on a familiar pair of slippers.

During the first care of magical creatures lesson (which Eliza didn't attend) a Hippogriff attacked Malfoy which left the future of Hagrid's teaching career in question. Eliza went with her friends to see Hagrid after dinner that evening; he was slightly drunk and clearly very upset. Hermione began to sort him out when he spotted Eliza sitting at the table and Harry stood up behind her,

"What are you two doing here?" he roared making them both jump, "You aren't allowed outside after dark!" he frogmarched the quartet right back into Gryffindor Tower and made them promise not to take "unnecessary risks" to visit him.

This incident led Eliza to her current predicament. After giving Eliza's leg the all clear Madam Pomfrey had told Eliza that she could try a potion to avoid sleepwalking if it became a problem. The first night back Eliza had stayed up most of the night finishing the assignment for Dumbledore. So she had been exhausted by the time she went to bed and was therefore was sure she hadn't been sleepwalking. Last night, however, she was sure the opposite had occurred. When she woke up in the morning she was wearing a different pair of pyjamas than what she went to bed wearing and had moved some of her possessions around the room.

"Eliza are you ok?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to her friend. Eliza nodded but avoided Hermione's eyes,

"Did you get up in the night for something?" Hermione asked cautiously, Eliza began to nod but then changed her mind halfway through and shook head,

"Sleepwalking?" Hermione asked when Eliza nodded Hermione sighed, "I suppose you could ask Madam Pomfrey for the potion, but maybe just see how it goes." Eliza nodded at the latter suggestion and then glanced at her watch, it was five to eight, she was supposed to go to Professor Dumbledore's office at eight. She stood up and gathered her work into organised piles,

"I'll wait up for you Eliza; we could work on that Rune chart together?" Eliza nodded and waved goodbye to her friend.

As she made her way towards the Headmasters office Eliza couldn't help wondering if maybe Hermione's overloaded timetable was due to a lack of confidence in her own ability. Hermione always answered questions correctly and got high marks in essays but Eliza felt that her Advanced Transfiguration lessons had severely dented her friendship with Hermione and subsequently the latter's confidence. The thoughts continued to develop all the way to the office.

Professor McGonagall was waiting outside as planned and gave the password. They climbed the staircase together - without McGonagall greeting the student. As they entered the office Eliza saw that there were four people present (not counting herself and McGonagall); Professor Dumbledore was looking grave behind his desk, Madam Pomfrey was seated on a squashy armchair with a large paper file on her lap, Mrs Weasley was there looking strained and to complete the group there was a very serious looking man who was stood to the side of the Headmaster.

When Professor McGonagall closed the door behind them Mrs Weasley came forward and greeted Eliza with a small hug. As Eliza looked around the room she couldn't shake the feeling that this meeting wasn't quite what it had been portrayed as. When Madam Pomfrey had checked Eliza's leg Professor Dumbledore had asked Eliza to come along to his office to discuss the strangeness of her spells, but as she looked around the office Eliza knew that if that was the case then there would be no need for Mrs Weasley or Madam Pomfrey.

"Eliza this is Mr Porter, he is from the Ministry of Magic." said Dumbledore indicating to the unfamiliar man, he nodded to Eliza in greeting.

"Eliza could you turn this quill into a muggle pencil?" asked Dumbledore indicating at the quill on the edge of his desk. Eliza took out her wand and nervously approached the desk, she thought the incantation and the transformation happened instantly, Dumbledore looked up at Mr Porter.

"Do you feel it?" he asked,

Mr Porter nodded "You are nervous Miss Potter." said the man simply, Eliza didn't believe that this was a particularly amazing claim; obviously she was nervous, she was always nervous.

"Try and turn it back into a quill whilst focussing on a happy memory." said Mr Porter without explanation, Eliza thought hard and settled for the time that Hagrid had arrived at the rock on the sea, she performed the spell,

"The nerves are still there Miss Potter. Did that memory involve nerves or doubts of some kind?" when Eliza nodded Mr Porter turned back to Dumbledore,

"You're right Albus, the reluctance to speak forces the emotions to come out through magic. I assume the more complicated the spell the greater the effect on the atmosphere, it would be preferable for Miss Potter to start talking before NEWT level spells are introduced."

"Yes we did think about that." said Dumbledore looking at McGonagall, "Thank you for your assistance." Mr Porter nodded and left the room.

"Please take a seat Eliza." said Dumbledore indicated at a chair in front of a bookcase, Mrs Weasley sat down next to her,

"Eliza what we have discovered is that because you refuse to speak your emotions need to be released, this happens when you perform a non-verbal spell. The more complicated the spell the more the effect on the environment and people around you. While this is not a big problem right now it may become one in the future so we need you to be aware of it."

Eliza nodded looking at the floor, they were going to force her, she knew that they would.

"We will not force you Eliza." said Professor McGonagall sternly, Eliza looked up at her not only because she was unsure if she was being truthful but it was also the first time that McGonagall had used her first name,

"We said we wouldn't and we stand by that." she said firmly looking at Dumbledore, who nodded,

"Now we have a more pressing situation to deal with Eliza. What did Harry mean when he said..." Dumbledore consulted a letter on his desk "... 'that stupid shed' ?"

Eliza looked at Mrs Weasley, who averted her eyes and looked back at her Headmaster,

"Were you perhaps staying in a shed during the summer?" Dumbledore asked carefully,

Eliza remained still, looking at the floor,

"Madam Pomfrey seems to think that your chest infection could have been caused by prolonged exposure to damp conditions. It was a wet summer in Surrey, was it not?"

Eliza didn't move, she felt Mrs Weasley move beside her.

"We can't help you if you don't talk Eliza." said Mrs Weasley in a pleading voice,

"If you do want to talk Eliza, we are all here, anytime. We will not make a big song and dance if you decide to confide in us, you can trust us." said Dumbledore firmly, Eliza couldn't help looking up at them, she did trust them, all of them - she just didn't trust herself.

A/N I hope you like this chapter, please review! I update as often as possible! Thanks to for beta-ing, you are awesome. The fact that Eliza changes pyjamas during the night is something that I used to do when I was stressed as a child (and still occasionally now), I once woke up with a pair of jeans and my mom's jumper on! Sleep is truly bizarre.

Hope you are all well

xxx


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The day Eliza had been waiting for had finally arrived, today she was going to find out if she had been imagining Professor Lupin's strange treatment of her in the carriage or if it had been a one off. As Eliza dressed Parvati's voice broke the sleepy silence of the dormitory,

"Has anyone seen my other sock?" she said holding up a red sock, all their girls except Eliza shook their heads. Eliza, however, looked under her pillow and retrieved the missing item; she passed it to Parvati with a blushing face,

"Why did you have my sock?" she asked bemused, Eliza looked at Hermione for help.

"Eliza's started sleepwalking, I'm sure she didn't mean to Parvati." said Hermione kindly,

Lavender laughed "That's hilarious, of all the things you could do in your sleep you steal a sock!" Parvati joined in and Hermione even gave a weak smile,

"Maybe we should lock our trunks though? Just in case." said Hermione regaining composure, they all agreed and it was a somewhat giggly group of third years that joined the boys at the breakfast table.

"Why are you all so happy?" said Ron grumpily, clearly his half drunken cup of tea hadn't completely woke him up yet,

"Eliza's been sleep-stealing!" said Lavender still laughing, Parvati explained the incident to the boys who didn't appear to find it half as funny, and Parvati ended the tale by saying that you probably had to be there.

The group made their way to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom in a light-hearted mood. They had heard from other classes that Professor Lupin was a good teacher and they were all looking forward to the lesson, except Eliza.

They filed into the classroom in silence and Eliza reluctantly sat next to her brother at the front of the class,

"My name is Professor Lupin and I will be you Defence teacher this year. We will mainly be covering dark creatures but other topics may pop up along the way, now first let's check you are all here."

Professor Lupin read out the list of names and looked up at each student as they answered, when he got to Eliza's name however,

"Elizabeth Potter?" he called looking at the sheet, Eliza remained silent.

"Sir its Eliza and she doesn't talk." said Harry fulfilling his purpose as brother,

"Very well." said Lupin still looking at the sheet, he moved on without glancing up at Eliza at all. She was not imagining this; she was now convinced that Professor Lupin didn't like her.

After the register Professor Lupin led the class to the staff room for what he called a 'practical' lesson. As they walked into the staff room Professor Snape gathered his things and began to leave. When he was near the door he turned to Lupin,

"You may not be aware Lupin but this class contains Neville Longbottom, I would advise you not to trust him with anything challenging. Oh and also don't expect a response from Eliza Potter; she believes she is too special for communication." Neville and Eliza both blushed and Harry would have retorted if not for Professor Lupin's response and Hermione's firm hand,

"I would actually like Neville to assist me and I'm sure he will perform admirably." Neville blushed harder and Snape left the room in a swish of black robes.

"Right come on in and gather round that wardrobe." he said pointing one out, they class moved slowly still whispering about Snape's comments. The wardrobe gave a sudden shake and the class were instantly silent,

"Now can anyone tell me what is in the wardrobe?" he asked looking around the class, still avoiding Eliza's eyes. Hermione's well practiced hand shot into the air,

"Hermione?"

"It's a Boggart, Professor Lupin." she supplied quickly,

"Excellent, now can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" he asked again, Hermione's hand was thrust into the air,

"It's a shape shifter sir; it takes the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Correct again Hermione. Now Harry can you tell me what the advantage we have over the Bogart at the present time?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before answering,

"Because we outnumber it, it won't know what to form." he answered carefully,

"Correct! Now...?"

The discussion continued for a few more minutes until Professor Lupin asked them to form an orderly line in front of the wardrobe to tackle the Boggart. Eliza went to the back of the queue automatically and watched as her classmate's phobia's materialised before their eyes.

Eliza was thinking hard about how to make her boggart amusing, she didn't even know what it would be. The line was getting shorter and she was beginning to panic, she saw Ron tackle a Boggart-spider, Harry tackle a Boggart-Dementor, she didn't even see what the rest of the class did. As Eliza's turn came she stepped forward thinking hard. However, when Professor Lupin realised who was next he moved in front of her.

"Right that concludes out class for today, I want an essay on Boggart's for next lesson." none of the class seemed to realise that Eliza hadn't had her turn, even Harry who usually stuck up for Eliza was preoccupied with his annoyance at Professor Lupin having to remove his Boggart-Dementor. As the class began to file out Eliza stayed where she was her wand still in the air ready to face the Boggart,

"Off you go Miss Potter, you'll be late for your next class." said Professor Lupin as he gathered up some parchment, Eliza left the classroom in a very annoyed demeanour. Not only had Lupin stopped her facing the Boggart and called her 'Miss Potter' when he called everyone else by their first name, but he had still not so much as looked at her.

She rejoined her friends outside the Transfiguration classroom,

"Oh there you are Eliza, did Professor Lupin let you take on the Boggart?" asked Hermione in a kind but slightly patronising voice, Hermione thought that Lupin wanted Eliza to do it on her own. Eliza shook her head.

"You didn't face it at all?" asked Harry bemused, Eliza shook her head and her brother looked slightly relieved, this irritated Eliza enough to sit on her own at the back of the classroom away from her friends - friends who thought she was weak.

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter, I try to write at least 1000 words a chapter so if you want me to write more the updates won't be as often, let me know which you prefer. Thanks for all the reviews I really enjoy getting feedback. Thanks to for beta-ing.

xxx


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next few weeks passed in a blur of classes and homework. Hermione was looking more and more frazzled while Eliza's concern about her impossible schedule was growing. On Hermione's birthday Eliza decided to write her friend a letter suggesting that they take advantage of the fading summer day and take a long walk around the lake. Hermione agreed after some debate with Harry and Ron over whether she could afford to take any time out. In the end Ron practically pushed her out of the door claiming that she was driving him mad.

They walked to the furthest point from the castle (a good three miles) before resting on the shore. Hermione got out her textbook and Eliza pulled out her sketch pad. She loved the lake more than any other place in the grounds; she thought nothing could ever take away from its beauty, even the Dementors who could be seen outside of the boundary. Hermione had checked with Professor McGonagall that the route was safe and she said that the Headmaster had charmed the whole of the grounds.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it Eliza?" said Hermione looking over the top of her book, Eliza looked up from her sketch and nodded. If Eliza was completely honest with herself she was hoping that this uninterrupted time with Hermione might allow her to speak. She looked back at her sketch and sighed slightly,

"It's a great sketch Eliza, you should put it in that folder when you've finished." Eliza nodded; she had started putting her best sketches into a book that Harry had bought her.

The girls spent the next few hours in a comfortable silence, it was broken occasionally by Hermione asking a question or making a comment. They were just considering returning to the castle when they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them, they both stood up and Hermione pulled her wand out.

They stood there for a few moments in anticipation before the bush was moved and Professor Lupin was facing them looking surprised to see them,

"Hermione, Eli...what are you doing here?" he asked looking directly at Hermione,

"Oh sorry Professor Lupin, we were just spending some time out of the castle. It's my birthday and Eliza suggested taking a day off from the boys." Hermione answered smiling at her friend,

Lupin looked uncomfortable,

"Well you really shouldn't be wondering off on your own." he said looking around at the surrounding foliage as though looking for a small animal,

"We checked with Professor McGonagall sir, she said it was fine. We're headed back now though, do you want to walk with us? I wanted to ask you about that chapter on...."

"No!" said Professor Lupin firmly,

"Oh, sorry Professor I just..." said Hermione looking mortified,

"You girls head back I'm looking for...potion ingredients." without another word he headed back into the wood with his wand out.

Hermione waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Eliza,

"I think Ron might be right Eliza, he just doesn't seem comfortable around you." Eliza nodded, relieved that she finally believed her and Ron. After weeks of lessons Hermione had suggested that Eliza wasn't putting the effort into Defence against the Dark Arts. Ron had claimed (to Eliza's immense surprise and relief that she wasn't imagining it) that Professor Lupin was acting strangely around her.

The girls made their way back to the castle and Hermione wasted no time in telling Harry and Ron what had happened.

"I told you he was odd!" said Ron looking delighted that he had noticed something before Hermione,

"No he's not!" said Harry in defiance; Eliza knew that Harry really liked Professor Lupin, as did the rest of the school (with the exception of Snape and the Slytherins).

***

The following evening Eliza was sat on her own by the lake sketching the Whomping Willow, it was dusk but not dark enough for her to be in trouble. The Defence lesson that afternoon had followed the same pattern of Eliza being ignored as the previous ones and even Harry conceded that something wasn't right. Eliza just wished she knew what she had done wrong.

As she was debating calling it a night she heard a snuffling sound coming from behind her, she looked around and saw Biscuit and Crookshanks walking towards her. Biscuit jumped onto her lap and began to purr while Crookshanks sat in the middle of her sketch. Eliza chuckled slightly and then looked around to make sure no one was near, as her eyes swept the rose bushes she saw another animal.

As it cautiously made her way towards her Eliza could have sworn it was the same dog that she had seen in Surrey, the one that apparently looked like a Grim. She furrowed her brow in confusion and then looked at the cats in concern - they didn't look frightened. In fact Crookshanks was looking - if possible - proud.

The dog moved slowly towards her as if preparing to run if Eliza told it too. She didn't move but didn't encourage the animal. When it was less than a metre in front of her it lay down looking at her with big gray, yet tired looking eyes.

Eliza looked around again to check she was alone before carefully reaching out to touch the dogs head. When she made contact Crookshanks gave a loud meow as if jealous and Eliza used the other hand to gently stroke him too. Not to be left out Biscuit rubbed her head against Eliza's face and licked her nose with a sandpaper textured tongue. After a few minutes Eliza began to relax and the dog gently licked her hand. Giggling slightly at the absurdity of the scene Eliza looked at the fading light and decided that she didn't want to face Hagrid's wrath if she was out of the castle at night without human protection from Sirius Black. She removed Biscuit from her lap and gathered up her possessions and gave the dog one more pat on the head before heading into the castle with two feline companions.

A/N Shorter chapters (always more than 1000 words) and quicker updates have won the vote, thanks for the feedback;

scara1- I will try to think of some story ideas for you

Thanks as ever to for beta-ing.

xxx


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

As Halloween dawned Eliza couldn't believe how quickly the term was disappearing. She could hear the excited, strangely awake chatter of her fellow Gryffindor's, intrigued she rolled over onto her side and drew the curtains around her bed to let in the dazzling sunlight. Hermione was sat on the edge of her bed slowly pulling up her socks; she looked up at Eliza and smiled in an only slightly patronising way.

"I'll bring you back something really nice Eliza, and that new sketch pad you need." It was only then that Eliza remembered why the rest of her dorm mates were up so early on a Saturday; it was the day of the Hogsmeade visit. Eliza nodded to Hermione but didn't get out of bed. She considered having a lie in but then decided that the only thing worse than being stuck in the castle was; being stuck in the castle with her brother in a foul mood because she had left him to stew in his annoying temper. She didn't have a temper, he did.

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all bade her goodbye (after Eliza had for the third time that week returned a pair of Lavenders socks that her sleeping self appeared to be obsessed with) and left the dormitory in a heavy silence.

_Do I slowly get dressed and risk Harry being even grumpier with me or quickly get dressed and get the day over and done with. I hope Ron has been considerate to him, tact isn't really his strong point he probably left the dormitory on an air bubble of excitement._

_Things I could do with Harry to stop him being annoying__:_

_1) Homework (not a chance)_

_2) Finally allow him to teach me how to fly (please let me not have to resort to this)_

_3) Take a long walk and (dare I even write it) talk to him_

_4) Play wizard's chess or gobstones and let him win (he'll get suspicious after a while)_

_I guess it will have to be a combination of 3 and 4 (please Merlin let him not want to teach me to fly I'm clumsy enough with two feet on the ground)._

_Note to self: Find out if he has seen that black dog or if in fact it is a figment of my (clearly overactive) imagination!!!_

Eliza joined her brother at the breakfast table just in time for everyone to leave, Harry bade them an entirely unenthusiastic goodbye and then turned to face his sister.

"Any ideas of what to do?" he asked as she poured herself a large mug of tea, she shrugged in a non-committal way,

"Good, I was thinking I could teach you how to fly." he said this firmly without looking for the response,

Eliza stared at him until he had no choice but to look at her,

"Why? You need to learn how to fly, it's really important!"

Again the response was a harsh stare,

"You might need to...to...play Quid...no...get a really good view for a sketch!" Eliza rolled her eyes and attacked her breakfast in a similar style to Ron.

The rest of the meal passed with Harry trying to convince Eliza to fly was the best way to spend the day, finally conceding that she would at least walk to the Quidditch pitch with him the siblings left the Great Hall.

They were halfway along the Defence corridor when Eliza realised that she had forgotten her cloak, she ran back to the Gryffindor Tower and grabbed it before walking (slightly out of breath) back to Harry. As she turned into the corridor Harry was nowhere to be seen, assuming that he had refused to wait for her she walked on. She was just passing Professor Lupin's office when she heard her brother call her,

"Eliza, I'm in here!" he stood up and held the door open for her; she looked at him in confusion before turning to Professor Lupin and blushing.

"Ah...Eliza, I didn't..." he spluttered looking at Harry and then the freshly brewed pot of tea, it appeared that Harry had finally reached the end of his admittedly short tether,

"Professor Lupin do you have a problem with my sister?" he asked boldly, Eliza blushed even redder and looked at the floor,

"I don't know what..."

"I don't mean to be rude Professor Lupin but you seem to be pretending that she doesn't exist. I know she doesn't talk but that..."

"Ok Harry, you are right. Come in ...both of you take a seat." Eliza looked at her brother quickly; he looked amazed that Lupin had admitted it. They all sat down and Lupin poured the tea.

"I...I owe you an apology Eliza." he said, looking at her for the first time, Eliza thought that his eyes looked tired, and sad.

"It's nothing you have done wrong I assure you...It's...I knew your parents and you...Eliza you look so much like your mother and..."

"But I thought I looked like my dad!" said Harry confused by Lupin's biased treatment,

"You do Harry that's true, except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes." Harry nodded slowly and started to speak but Lupin cut across him,

"I was good friends with your parents, they were incredible people. When they died it was a terrible time for me, I pretty much left the wizarding world. I have only recently returned and I must admit seeing you both in the carriage was a bit of a shock, and seeing you write in your diary Eliza, it could be a 13 year old Lily - although I must say it was quite hard to stop her from talking!" Harry laughed and Eliza smiled, relieved that he was finally talking to her.

They stayed in the office for most of the morning with Lupin telling them amusing stories about their parents; it was only when Professor Snape came to deliver a potion for Lupin that the twins left to return to the tower. Thankfully the morning's conversation appeared to have driven Harry's desire to teach Eliza to fly straight out of his head.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon playing gobstones and wizard's chess (Eliza let Harry win every so often just for his self confidence) and by the time Ron and Hermione and the other Gryffindor's returned to the tower Eliza was feeling quite light-hearted for the first time in a long while. 

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think! There will be more information from Lupin in the coming chapters.

Thanks to for beta-ing!

xxx


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

All in all there was a relaxed and happy atmosphere at the Gryffindor table during the Halloween feast. Eliza was feeling much calmer since the talk with Professor Lupin earlier in the day and even Harry seemed to have had his bad mood satisfied by the delicious food. Ron and Hermione had bought them a whole bag full of sweets and Lavender (giggling madly) had bought Eliza a pair of identical socks to the ones she kept stealing in the night, even Eliza joined in the laughter.

As the group made their way back up to the common room the main discussion between them was whether Eliza would still steal Lavenders socks. Fred Weasley had a 4 galleon bet with his twin that she wouldn't and by the time they reached the Gryffindor corridor even Eliza had placed a bet.

The discussion was brought to an abrupt end when they reached a group of fifth years waiting outside the portrait hole,

"They can't all have forgotten the password!" said Hermione looking at the group, just then Percy Weasley came running towards them,

"Somebody fetch the Headmaster! The fat lady's gone!" he looked quite flustered for someone who prided themselves on being in control, just as one of the second years began to run back to the Great Hall the teachers arrived looking concerned.

"Mr Weasley, What is the problem?" asked Dumbledore as he approached,

"Headmaster, The Fat Lady has gone - look her portrait has been slashed!" as he showed the Headmaster the portrait the fifth years moved away and Eliza got a glimpse. The portrait had three deep tears along the length of it and the pieces were littering the floor, Professor McGonagall gasped.

The commotion had caused a number of the ghosts to travel to the tower; Peeves looked delighted by the drama;

"She's ashamed your Headship. Doesn't want to be seen, horrible mess she is. He got angry when she wouldn't let him in, nasty temper that Sirius Black!"

The audience gasped but Dumbledore recovered quickly,

"Gryffindor's you will be escorted to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall where you will spend the night whilst we conduct a thorough search of the castle – go."

The students moved quickly and quietly to the Hall, Professor McGonagall had her wand out and walked so close to the twins that she kept bumping elbows with Eliza. When they arrived in the Great Hall sleeping bags were waiting for them.

Eliza, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed four and pulled them into a corner. Ron had just opened his mouth to speak when Professor McGonagall walked up to them,

"Miss Potter, you are still sleep-walking correct?" Eliza nodded wondering how the teachers had found out,

"I will fetch you a potion from the hospital wing just for tonight, just for safety reasons...we need you...everyone to stay in the hall." Eliza nodded and Professor McGonagall walked away,

"How does she know?" asked Harry looking at Hermione with a strange expression,

"Don't look at me like that Harry, I didn't tell her! There are loads of ways she could have found out, Lavender for one. Also there are portraits in the Common Room who could have seen her in the night, we don't know how far she walks, plus she always looks tired maybe Professor McGonagall just guessed!"

Eliza frowned at the accusation that she looked tired and Hermione avoided eye contact. She was right though, Eliza thought; the teachers probably knew pretty much everything that happened in the school.

Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall arrived with Madam Pomfrey in tow,

"Now Miss Potter, there are a variety of potions we could try but I think in this situation we best go for the strongest, just to be safe. You may have some side effects but we can deal with those tomorrow."

"Madam Pomfrey?" said Hermione her brow furrowed,

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I did some researched last year; couldn't you just give Eliza a sleeping potion, or a dreamless sleep potion? They aren't that strong are they?"

"That is true Miss Granger, however, they are not always effective and also they induce sleep but don't necessarily stop movement. Like I said given the severity of the situation a stronger potion is safer."

Hermione nodded looking concerned; this did little to ease Eliza's nerves.

"It's not going make her ill or put her in a coma is it?" asked Harry looking at the potion bottle; Professor McGonagall looked to be hiding a smile.

"Do you really think that we would put your sister in harm Mr. Potter? She may feel at bit rough tomorrow but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." said Professor McGonagall in a kind voice, when Harry did not look completely convinced she added "we will check on her in the night Mr. Potter!" in her usual tone.

Harry nodded.

Madam Pomfrey passed the potion to Eliza, the bottle looked to only hold about two mouthfuls and it was a bright blue colour. She uncorked the bottle and then hesitated looking up at everyone watching her, Ron looked away messing with his sleeping bag but the rest of the group maintained their gaze,

"Best get into your sleeping bag first Miss Potter, drink it in one go. I'm not going to lie to you it's not the nicest tasting potion in the world." said Madam Pomfrey with a bite of impatience,

Eliza climbed into the sleeping bag and downed the potion; she felt someone remove the bottle from her hand and knew no more.

***

The first thing Eliza was aware of when she woke was that she was not on the floor of the Great Hall, or in her Gryffindor bed. The harsh light that greeted her when she opened her eyes told her that she was in the hospital wing. The second thing she was aware of was that her stomach felt like it had been on one of those huge rollercoaster's that Dudley always went on. She began to attempt to push herself up on the bed and realised that her legs felt like lead - this was not a good morning.

A face appeared round the curtain and the end of the cubicle and Eliza just had time to register that it was Madam Pomfrey before she threw up. Madam Pomfrey ran in and passed her a bowl and pulled her up on the bed.

"Drink this Miss Potter; it will help with the sickness." Madam Pomfrey thrust the small bottle into Eliza's mouth giving her no choice but to swallow. To her immense surprise it worked instantly.

"Better?" asked the Matron,

Eliza began to nod but her head felt like it was about to roll off so she stopped.

"Right, stay there while I fetch your brother and Professor McGonagall." Eliza didn't nod, and had absolutely no desire to move from now until Christmas.

"Eliza your awake!" cried Harry pulling her into a hug, she didn't resist but was very grateful when Madam Pomfrey pulled him off her.

"Be gentle Mr. Potter, I imagine your sister is feeling very delicate."

"Oh, sorry Eliza. I was so worried, you slept all day it's nearly dinner!"

Eliza couldn't believe she had slept all day and couldn't help the accusatory glance she cast at Madam Pomfrey; she had missed a whole day of classes!

"Apologies Miss Potter, the potion had a much stronger affect on you than anticipated. The rest of the effects should wear off in the next few hours but we feel it would be better if you stayed in the hospital wing until the weekend."

"Why?" said Harry, catching the outraged look on his sister's face. It was Professor McGonagall who answered,

"Well Mr. Potter, for one thing we want to make sure that the side-effects are completely gone before she returns to class, for example she may be drowsy and cause a potion accident which I'm sure Professor Snape would not be thrilled about..."

Harry and Eliza exchanged a look; she was right about that one,

"...and another reason is that three nights in the hospital wing will give Madam Pomfrey a chance to observe your sister's sleep patterns and work on a plan of action." Eliza frowned at that one; she didn't like the idea of waking up to Madam Pomfrey leaning over her. Harry however apparently didn't have the same concern; he looked at Eliza in a distracted way.

"That's actually a good idea Eliza; if they sort out your sleepwalking then you won't have to stay in the shed this..." Harry stopped suddenly, realising what he had said,

"I mean...you'll stop walking into the shed...in your sleep...in Surrey." whilst Harry blushed Eliza paled. No one spoke for several seconds. Finally Eliza looked at Professor McGonagall, who looked down at Harry,

"Nice try Mr. Potter, don't think we are idiots. We know how Miss Potter got that chest infection. We will indeed have stopped the sleepwalking before the summer."

Harry nodded to the floor and left the cubicle without saying a word to his sister.

A/N

**Dislocated knee + lots of painkillers = late update, sorry!** I hope you like this chapter; the sleepwalking has a big part to play in the story, especially in the later books. Hope you're all well.

Thanks to for beta-ing.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_I sort of get why they want to watch me sleep and figure out how to stop the walking but I don't see why I have to stay in bed all day - I'm missing lessons! Okay; I do feel like I've got a million kg weights on my legs when I try to move and my head is still a bit weird but surely I could go for a walk!!!_

_Harry hasn't been here since last night, I think he's trying to avoid me. Hermione bought my homework and my diary, Ron and the twins came in to say hello; Fred made a joke about Pomfrey drugging me which was very funny - unfortunately she heard so she made them all leave._

"Here you go Miss Potter." said Madam Pomfrey laying a dinner tray on Eliza's bed table, Eliza shut her diary and attempted to sit up, she failed.

"Try and push with your arms." instructed the matron with a firm voice. When Eliza managed it Madam Pomfrey rearranged her cushions and pulled the table over,

"Oh and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will be coming in after dinner to do your advanced transfiguration lesson." Eliza nodded and slowly began to pick at her food.

When she had finished eating she turned to her homework and began to make slow progress on her History of Magic essay, although the format of the lessons was beyond dull Eliza enjoyed the topic as a whole. It reminded her of the fantasy books she used to read in the muggle primary school.

"Ahh Eliza, apologies for interrupting your..." Dumbledore looked at her parchment "...history of magic studies."

Eliza smiled and put the parchment aside.

"I will just be observing this evening." he said calming taking a seat and looking at McGonagall as though expecting to learn along with Eliza.

"Right, let's see you vanish this mouse." said McGonagall placing a small brown mouse of the table, Eliza pointed her wand at it and it vanished completely,

"Excellent, have you been practising?"

Eliza nodded and blushed slightly, she had vanished Biscuit the previous week and had spent a terrified half-an-hour trying to find her to reverse the charm.

"Well I think I would like to try...."

By the end of the lesson Eliza's head was full to the brim with incantations and complicated diagrams, McGonagall was thrilled by her progress.

"Before we leave we just want to talk to you about Sirius Black, Harry tells us that Mr Weasley has already spoken to you both, is that correct?" Eliza nodded to the Head

"Good well in light of the events of recent days you may notice the teachers paying a bit more attention to you than usual and you are absolutely forbidden from leaving the castle at night. If you wish to sketch during the day then please stay within sight of Hagrid's cabin; agreed?"

Eliza nodded slightly put out; she had been working on a sketch of a tree near the edge of the boundary that was definitely out of sight of the cabin.

***

When Eliza left the hospital wing on Saturday morning she was planning to join her brother at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and then accompany him to the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, as she passed a window and saw the stormy sky; she hoped that the match had been cancelled.

She was just passing the library when Ron approached in the opposite direction looking extremely grumpy; nevertheless he smiled when he saw her,

"Eliza! It's nice to see you up and about again." Eliza smiled at him and the questioned him with a look,

"Oh, I've got detention...stupid Snape...I've got to clean out the bedpans in the hospital wing WITHOUT magic, I'm going to miss the match and everything."

Eliza gave him a commiserating look and the friends parted.

"Eliza, you're free!" shouted Hermione as she ran to greet her friend in the Great Hall, "I'm so pleased, I didn't want to watch the match on my own." she said lowering her voice to spare Harry's feelings.

As the girls sat down Harry poured Eliza a cup of tea, he opened and closed his mouth several times and eventually Eliza put her hand on his to indicate that she had forgiven him for his over-zealous speech in the hospital wing. He looked up and her with a serious look,

"I'm really sorry Eliza; I promise it won't happen again." Eliza nodded and took a gulp of her tea. Hermione had watched the exchange with interest and looked pleased that all was well again.

"I better go, see you out there." Harry left the table with the rest of the team and Ginny Weasley came to join the girls,

"I'm glad you're feeling better Eliza." she said with a small voice, although still somewhat shy Eliza felt that Ginny had made much more progress in a few months that Eliza had made in years.

"Do you think they'll win the match?" asked Hermione looking at the Hufflepuff team as they passed the table,

Ginny looked thoughtful,

"Diggory is a really good seeker; he's a good captain as well. He knows all about tactics and formations and stuff."

"Do you like Quidditch Ginny? I didn't think you were allowed to play at home." a smile formed over Ginny's face and she blushed slightly,

"Don't tell Ron but I've been stealing broomsticks from the shed ever since I was four, I love flying... I want to make the team one day, maybe chaser!"

The girls laughed at Ginny's confession,

"I never realised you were so sneaky Ginny." said Hermione with an admiring look,

"I grew up with six older brothers; I learned fast how to play my cards. I can cry on command and everything!"

The laughter at the table was stifled when Professor Dumbledore approached the girls,

"Excuse me girls, Eliza could you come to my office at six this evening? Madam Pomfrey wants to discuss her observations and formulate a plan of action, you can inform Miss Brown that her socks will be safe soon!" he left the table and Ginny collapsed into silent giggles.

All in all it was a fairly silly group of girls that made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think the developing friendship between Hermione and Ginny was left out of the books but the relationship between the three girls will be important in this story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to for beta-ing. To encourage more reviews I'm going to start replying to them so feel free to ask questions.

xxx

Allen Pitt- I wish I could say that your sock theory was correct!

Miz636- She won't be talking for a while, she's built up the moment in her head so it will be something epic that finally causes her to speak. She's way too stubborn to just say "Can you pass the butter?"!

Scara1 and Sam- Harry doesn't realise what he's saying most of the time, Eliza learned long ago that the best way of not saying too much was not talking at all.

BlackBloodRose64 and EME94- Thanks, it's getting better slowing, thank god for painkillers!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Eliza could hear soft voices around her but they made no sense, the last thing she could remember was seeing Harry chasing the snitch then...Dementors.

Her eyes flew open and she examined her surroundings, she was in the hospital wing...again.

"Eliza! You're awake, are you feeling ok? Madam Pomfrey said you need to eat this chocolate straight away" Hermione handed her friend a huge bar of chocolate and helped her sit up. Eliza looked around but the curtains were drawn. She cast an inquiring glance at Hermione.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked gently, Eliza shook her head and Hermione took a deep breath,

"Well we were at the Quidditch match and then Dementors showed up and Harry fell off his broom, but Madam Pomfrey said he should come round any minute" she said all of this very fast, as though trying to soften the blow, Eliza made to get out of bed but Hermione pushed her down,

"Madam Pomfrey said you've got to stay in bed till you've finished the whole bar, you were shaking and crying I didn't know what to do. Neville said we should get a teacher so I went to get Professor McGonagall and she stunned you and brought you up here. Dumbledore was really angry, the Dementors went straight for you and Harry, it was scary." Hermione's eyes were red, she had clearly been crying, Eliza nodding acknowledging that she would stay in bed and made a start on her chocolate, it was certainly no Cadbury's Dairy Milk but it was still pretty good.

"I'll go and tell Madam Pomfrey that you're awake and see if Harry is yet" Hermione left the cubicle and Eliza made steady progress on the chocolate. Moments later Ron came in, he too looked slightly shell shocked,

"Hi Eliza, Hermione said you were awake, Harry's just woken up, he's just a bit bruised" Eliza nodded relieved, Ron looked to be pondering her,

"Eliza, I need to tell Harry that his broom is smashed...do you think I should do it quickly, like ripping off a plaster or slowly?" Ron produced some broken twigs from behind his back and Eliza's heart sank; Harry loved that broom.

"So quickly?" asked Ron in quiet desperation, it couldn't have been clearer that he was not looking forward to telling Harry, Eliza nodded she hated it when people broke bad news slowly, it always made it worse. Ron nodded and left the cubicle.

After a few more bites of chocolate Madam Pomfrey came in accompanied by Professor McGonagall who looked slightly sheepish,

"Apologies for stunning you Miss Potter but you were in considerable distress" Eliza nodded wishing she had some recollection of the incident.

"You can leave as soon as you have finished the bar, I have some sleep potions that I want you to try, a week on each potion to see which one works the best, Miss Granger has agreed to have a spell around both your beds that will record movement and alert her if you are walking around subconsciously, at the end of each week come and see me and we can see which one works the best, understood?" Eliza nodded mortified that her night time activities would be causing her best friend lack of sleep. As if this thought had flown out of her head into Hermione's the young witch entered the cubicle.

"Don't worry Eliza I don't mind! I find it quite interesting actually" she did look rather excited, Eliza gave a small smile.

***

By the end of the weekend Harry had returned to Gryffindor Tower in full health (although noticeable upset about his broom) and Hermione had told Eliza that she needn't worry about Hermione not getting enough sleep as she was using her time-turner more often than not. Apparently the first potion was having little effect of Eliza's nocturnal wonderings and Lavender's socks were still fascinating to the sleeping witch.

"Eliza have you finished you Potions essay?" Ron asked, it was 10pm on Sunday night Eliza nodded and Hermione tutted,

"It's in for tomorrow morning Ron! Why haven't you finished it?" Hermione asked with a look of maddening superiority,

"I just forgot, I'm nearly finished! Eliza can I look at your conclusion?" Eliza passed over the finished essay and Ron read it and passed it back, he then looked up at Hermione,

"See I'm not copying it, I'm just trying to get the gist!"

Eliza looked back at her half completed Advanced Transfiguration essay and furrowed her brow, she was save the trouble of trying to understand Professor McGonagall's diagram by Harry tapping her on the arm,

"Can I have a word?" he asked indicating at a window seat that was free, Eliza nodded and followed her brother concerned. As they sat down Harry looked at her with a sad and serious expression.

"When...When the Dementors come...It wasn't your screaming...I think...I think it was mom...when Voldemort came I think it was her screams" he looked at the floor embarrassed, Eliza's heart filled with emotion, she had not made the link between the screaming woman and her mother, her mind had focussed on the velvety soft voice of Tom Riddle from the chamber of secrets. The emotion in her heart changed to guilt, why hadn't she paid more attention to the woman.

"Do you hear her?" Harry asked still looking at the floor,

Eliza nodded, the guilt intensifying.

"I was thinking, we need to know how to fight them, do you think I should ask Professor Lupin? Ron said he made the Dementor on the train go away, maybe he could teach us?" Eliza nodded impressed and concerned by Harry's eagerness to learn. The Dementors must have had a much stronger effect on him, they made him fall of a broom, she spent hours the previous night thinking of the consequences if Dumbledore hadn't slowed him down.

"I'll ask him on Tuesday, if he's back" Eliza looked at him in confusion,

"He was ill last week; we had Snape, that's why Ron got detention. Wasn't he in the hospital wing?" Harry asked, when Eliza shook her head he shrugged,

"Must have just been a cold then" Harry stood up and walked back to Ron and Hermione (now arguing about Crookshank's continued attempts to eat Scabbers), Eliza remained at the window seat thinking hard, a Cold wasn't a big deal in the Wizarding World, one spoonful of Pepper-Up and you were fine (although visibly smoking), deciding that one more thing to worry about properly wasn't a good thing Eliza looked out of the window and drifted into a thoughtless trance.

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter (don't worry Eliza won't be visiting the hospital wing for at least a few chapters!). The reference to Cadburys is because I live in Bournville, quite literally across the road from the factory and I think it's the best chocolate in the world! Sorry there are some spelling/grammar issues my beta hasn't had chance to check it.

EME94- I did think about it just be a small thing to make her speak but she's been building up to it for too long now.

xxbabyxox, Miz636, BlackBloodRose64, Quill-inkPantalaimon- Thanks!

Allen Pitt, Sam- The sleepwalking issue will be a trial and error kind of situation rather than a simple spell or potion, it has a big role to play down the line.

DracoMalfoy4Ever, Hi!!!, TheRealSomaliPirate- I really do update as fast as I can!

scara1- I don't really count screaming as talking as in this case it's subconscious, Eliza is more effected by the Dementors in that she loses her surroundings and retreats into herself whereas Harry has more of awareness of what he can hear, hence him making the link between the screaming and Lily's death.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The girlish laughter at the Gryffindor table on Tuesday morning was so loud that students from other houses had turned to look, hoping to catch the joke.

"...and then I went to my drawers to get my socks and it was all organised...by colour and size! Eliza must have spent ages sorting them because they were in a right mess", everyone with the exception of Harry found the story highly amusing, even Eliza was chuckling behind her mug of tea. The drawer was immaculately arranged; she had also organised Hermione's textbooks alphabetically and tidied Parvati's shoes. Apparently her sleeping self had not felt the need to tidy her own wardrobe which had remained messy.

As the group made their way to Defence against the Dark Arts Harry pulled Eliza aside,

"Have you told Madam Pomfrey that it's not working?" he asked, clearly annoyed, Eliza shook her head, of course she hadn't told anyone anything, that would involve verbal communication, Harry tutted and called Hermione and Ron over,

"Hermione you need to tell Madam Pomfrey that the potion isn't working!" said Harry with a hint of anger, Hermione saw the emotion too and was quick to retaliate,

"Don't get mad Harry! It's only Tuesday, every potion has a week's trial to see if it works. It might still be working its way through Eliza's brain!" Harry blushed slightly, apparently embarrassed,

"I...Sorry" he mumbled as they began walking to the classroom,

"Check if Snape's there Hermione. If he is I'm ill." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's dramatics but nevertheless peeped round the door before smiling,

"No, it's Professor Lupin".

Harry, Eliza, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the front of the class. Since the tea with Professor Lupin on Halloween Eliza hadn't been in class, she was intrigued to see if he would treat her differently.

As the lesson began Eliza carefully made notes on the nature and behaviour of Hinkypuffs, after a while she felt her attention ebb slightly A sharp poke from Harry disturbed her daydream and she turned to her brother,

"Professor Lupin asked you a question" he whispered, Eliza blushed a deep red and slowly looked at Lupin,

"Not to worry Eliza, If a Hinkypuff was in excellent health would it appear solid?" Eliza knew the answer, she knew that all she had to do was shake her head, she tried not to focus on the fact that the entire class was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. Professor Lupin looked concerned and walked out from behind the desk; he knelt down so he was at eye level,

"Eliza, would it appear solid?" he asked quietly looking straight into her panicking eyes, feeling as if the world was watching her Eliza finally shook her head wanting nothing more than to be locked in a room where no one would ever look at her again, her cupboard under the stairs even.

Professor Lupin smiled and stood up,

"20 points to Gryffindor" the rest of the class made pleased noises but Eliza was still staring at the place where Lupin's eyes had been. When she heard the scuffling of chairs and the sounds of chatter she realised that the class must have been dismissed.

"Eliza can I talk to you for a moment please?" asked Professor Lupin drawing Eliza's attention away from the now almost empty classroom, she nodded not looking at him as she wished away the tears that were threatening to form. She stood up to put her things away and give herself a moment to compose herself,

"Professor Lupin, we...I....was wondering if you could teach me...and Eliza really how to fight the Dementors?" Harry stuttered out the request and Lupin regarded him carefully,

"That is very complex magic Harry" he said kindly,

"Please, If they turn up at the next match..." he let the sentence trail, presumably for effect.

"I can try, I'll have a think and get back to you next lesson, off you go Harry I need to talk to Eliza, tell Professor McGonagall she'll be a bit late" Harry frowned at the obvious dismissal,

"Don't you want me to stay?" he asked confused,

"No Harry, off you go" Lupin smiled as Harry left the room as though a pleasant memory had just been recalled. When the door shut he sat on his desk and turned to Eliza who was frozen in the act of putting her pencil case away, alarmed by Harry's absence.

"Nothing to worry about Eliza" he said kindly, Eliza looked at him apprehensively,

"I just wanted to talk about your reluctance to speak" he paused as if trying to decide which approach would be best, Eliza felt her heart accelerate with anticipation and annoyance, why couldn't people just leave her be!

"I'm obviously not going to force you to talk, nor will anyone else of course. However I noticed how distressed you became when I asked you a question, I had formulated it so that you could answer without speaking" he paused and Eliza looked at the floor,

"I can understand, to a certain degree, not wanting to talk. However in life no matter how hard you try you will, at some times, be the centre of attention; at your wedding for example. You won't always be able to blend into the background"

Eliza nodded, knowing he was right, she felt the tears overspill and hoped Professor Lupin wouldn't notice.

"I plan to ask you a yes/no question every lesson; it will become easier in the long term. Is that ok?"

Eliza nodded while every fibre of her being hated the idea. Maybe he was right, maybe it would get better.

Seeing her tear-stained face Professor Lupin stood up and reached into his desk drawer pulling out a box of tissues and handing it to her. She took one and wiped her eyes.

"Another thing Eliza, this anti-Dementor training that Harry wants, I think I'm going to use a Boggart to represent the Dementor, will it turn into a Dementor when it sees you do you think?" Eliza thought for a moment before shaking her head, she could think of a whole host of things that she was more scared of than a Dementor; the Boggart would be spoilt for choice.

"Well I'll probably have to teach you separately, if the Boggart turns into something else then there's little point in the Patronus" he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll have a think and get back to you both next lesson, you better get to Transfiguration, I don't want to get on the wrong side of Professor McGonagall!" he chuckled slightly and held open the door.

A/N Sorry for any mistakes my beta hasn't checked this. Hope you like this chapter, the relationship between Eliza and Lupin is important and will develop during the anti-dementor lessons. Please review, they really do make my day! Anyone stranded by the volcanic ash cloud? Very exciting- I love geography!!!

xxx

InsignificantBlimp- Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!

BlackAngel191797- I'm trying to keep the tempo similar to the books, the speed is quicker because I don't need to explain things that we already know.

DracoMalfoy4Ever- Sorry for the delay I've had beta issues.

BlackBloodRose64- The Eliza-Remus relationship will be a slow burner, it takes Eliza a long time to trust people and it takes Remus a long time to let people in. Not a good combination!

Sam- Thanks

scara1- My favourite stories are by Melindaleo, HP and Power of Emotion, HP and the curse of the damned, HP and the 7th Horcrux. Some other great ones are Anythings Possible, How things could have been. And for a bit of comic relief; Just a random Tuesday. They are all in my favourite stories list; enjoy!

Miz636- Thanks

xxbabyxox- I always aim for over 1000 words, if I write longer chapters then the updates won't be as frequent- sorry!

EME94- Keep guessing!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"...so the incantation alone is not enough for this spell you need a good degree of confidence which is why I've assigned you it now, plenty of time before the exam to get it perfect. This is one of the spells that you really should practice saying aloud, not necessarily in these lessons, in your own time perhaps?" Professor McGonagall looked at Eliza with a slightly pleading look and when the young witch nodded she smiled slightly.

"Well, one thing at a time Miss Potter. How is the latest potion working? Are you still sleepwalking?" When Eliza nodded Professor McGonagall sighed,

"We'll find something. Now I'm assuming that you and your brother are staying at Hogwarts over Christmas?" Eliza nodded again, not looking at the teacher. McGonagall pulled a piece of parchment out from her desk and made a note; she then signalled for Eliza to leave and bade her goodnight.

Eliza made her way back to Gryffindor tower slowly, her feet had felt like lead all day and she wanted nothing better than to crawl into bed and sleep. The latest potion had no effect on her sleepwalking but had left her feeling groggy and tired during the day, that combined with her falling asleep in Charms and being woke up by a concerned Professor Flitwick had added up to a miserable day. To add insult to injury Harry was still in a foul mood about his broomstick and was also sulking about the weekend's trip to Hogsmeade that they would yet again not attend. Eliza was sure that by the time Saturday rolled round he would have moved on from his disappointment and yet again decide to try force her into getting on a broomstick, she would not back down.

Her thoughts carried her all the way to the common room where she was greeted by Fred Weasley,

"Hi Eliza, good day?" he asked politely as she helped pull her through the portrait hole, he legs did not appreciate big steps, Eliza nodded and smiled in thanks,

"I heard about you falling asleep in Charms, is that because of the Potion that Pomfrey's got you on?" Eliza nodded and blushed in embarrassment, she hated that most of Gryffindor, or even Hogwarts, knew that she couldn't stay in her bed at night. It had let to Malfoy saying hurtful comments that had landed both him and Harry in detention.

"I'm sure Flitwick understands though, you didn't get into trouble did you?" he asked frowning, Eliza shook her head, Professor Flitwick had been very nice to her, even suggesting that she leave the class and return to the dormitory and have a nap, she refused of course.

"I was thinking the other day, do you dream when you sleepwalk?" Eliza paused for a moment thinking hard, the honest answer was she didn't know, she usually remembered some dreams during the night but was unsure whether they tied in to her activities, she shrugged in a non-committal way and Fred sighed,

"It's strange isn't it?" Eliza nodded and Fred returned to his essay, Eliza glance at the title and recognised the topic, it was the Transfiguration essay she had done at the start of term. Fred seemed to be struggling with the diagram so Eliza sat down next to him and drew the correct one on a scrap piece of paper, she passed it to him with a sheepish smile, she did not want him to think that she was showing off. He looked at it with a look of dawning comprehension,

"Oh, it's not elemental! Thanks Eliza" she smiled and left the table, as she approached her friends she felt his exhaustion threatening to engulf her, without sitting down she waved them all goodnight and walked up to the dormitory to sink into her bed.

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned snowy and cold. Eliza pulled herself out of bed with extreme difficulty and bid Hermione goodbye, first giving her a list of Christmas presents that Eliza wanted to give for her to buy, including her own, and a bag of money. Hermione looked down the list and seeing her own gift (a calendar with a new fact and spell for everyday of the year) she smiled,

"Thanks Eliza, I was going to buy one today! It always takes me ages to pick so this way Ron won't get annoyed!" Eliza grinned before heading into the bathroom. Her plan for the day was to finish all her homework that she had been too exhausted to finish, knowing it would take all day she got into the shower determined to wake herself up. She couldn't wait for this evening when she would get the next potion!

After a long shower and a quick change of clothes she walked out of the dormitory and headed to the Great Hall where she had arranged to meet Harry, he had suggested flying lessons but thankfully Hermione was in earshot and had told Harry that Eliza shouldn't fly while under the influence of a sleeping potion, Eliza had definitely appreciated the warning.

When she arrived at the Great hall it was practically empty, her extended shower had meant that most of the older students had left for Hogsmeade and most of the younger students had already finished breakfast. A quick scan of the Gryffindor table told her that Harry was not there, she frowned slightly but sat down and made slow progress on her breakfast, after she was the last student left in the hall and Professor Snape was looking daggers at her for extending his breakfast duty she returned to Gryffindor tower hoping to find Harry there.

She entered the Common room and looked around, he wasn't there either. Eliza sat down for a moment thinking hard about where he could be, her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ginny,

"Hi Eliza, are you ok?" she asked apparently confused by Eliza's thoughtful look,

Eliza nodded and looked around the common room again,

"Looking for Harry?" she guessed, Eliza nodded and Ginny sat down,

"I saw him talking to Fred and George on the way to breakfast" she said pulling out her Potions essay,

"Maybe he'll come here later?" she added as she underlined the title, Eliza nodded and headed up to the dormitory to get her work, when she reappeared she sat down next to Ginny and they made their way through the work one essay at a time.

A/N Hope you like this chapter, bit more of the Weasleys this time. Sirius Black story next! Sorry if there are any mistakes in this my beta has disappeared!

Please keep reviewing

xxx

BlackBloodRose64- Good things come to those who wait! She will talk at some point.

Allen Pitt- There is a big bust up with her and Harry in the next chapter. You're right he treats her like she's made of glass.

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- I hope you're ok! We had a small tornado in Birmingham a couple of years, it was quite exciting for British weather!

DracoMalfoy4Ever- I really do aim for once a week.

xxxbabyxox- The Eliza-Remus relationship will be fundamental in Eliza's progress

Sam- I quite like the thought of having a devious mind!

Miz636- Like I said to Allen Pitt, Eliza and Harry will have a big argument next chapter, can you guess why?

scara1- In my mind the wizarding world is quite old-fashioned in some ways, especially the legal system. They only suspect what is happening at Privet Drive, they can't do anything without Eliza's word.

Shakira- No plans to abandon this story, I've put so much time in it now and I've still got such a long way to go.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Do you think maybe he went to practice Quidditch?" Ginny asked pausing over her Charms essay, Eliza shook her head knowing that he would have wanted her to come and try and get her on a broomstick.

Eliza and Ginny had spent the whole day making steady progress on their homework, it was nearly dinner time and they were both in the checking stage of their final piece of work. Harry had not been in all day and Eliza had become both concerned and annoyed by his absence. As she closed her textbook she was distracted by the arrival of the Weasley twins who had just entered the Common room looking cold and damp,

"Oi, you guys haven't seen Harry have you?" said Ginny shouting across to them, they walked over to the table and Fred looked at Eliza with confusion,

"Have you not been Hogsmeade Eliza?" asked George as the twins took off their coats and sat opposite the two girls, Eliza shook her head and Ginny answered for her,

"She can't go to Hogsmeade, you know that?"

"But Harry went today, we told him how he could sneak out of the castle, I thought he was going to come and get you so you could go together" said Fred pulling off his woolly hat and showering Ginny's essay with droplets of water, George removed them with his wand before she had chance to shout at them.

Eliza felt her annoyance turn into anger and shoved her textbooks into her bag, she ran up to the dormitory to drop off her stuff before any of the Weasley's could ask her anything else. By the time she returned to the Common room her anger had simmered to a steady rate but seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the room chatting with serious looks on their faces her emotions boiled over. She whipped out her wand and thundered towards them ignoring the rest of the students,

"Hi Eli..." Harry began before Eliza's wand slashed through the air and he was struck dumb,

"Eliza!" said Hermione in complete astonishment, Ron looked to be on the verge of laughter and Eliza raised her wand in his direction,

"Wait, what's the matter?" he said holding up his arms and taking a step back,

"Why didn't Harry take Eliza to Hogsmeade Ron?" asked Fred looking at the silent face of Harry,

"I don't know" said Ron hotly, "I thought she didn't want to come!"

"Harry said she didn't want to" said Hermione appearing on the verge of tears as she looked at her best friend, "He said you were tired, oh Harry you're such an idiot! How could you do that? Did you think we wouldn't find out?"

"Did you think she wouldn't care Harry, she's been really worried all day!" said Ginny,

"Eliza take the charm off, let him defend himself" said Ron, Eliza looked at him for a moment before turning to her brother and altering the charm, Harry opened his mouth,

"Eliza it...what have you done to my voice!" squeaked Harry, he sounded as if he'd inhaled a whole balloon of Helium, the laughter returned to Ron's eyes but the rest of the group were silent,

Eliza glared at Harry waiting for an explanation,

"I didn't want you to get into trouble!" he squeaked, Eliza did not find this an adequate response so she raised her wand again,

"Wait! I just didn't want you to get into trouble ...and you've been really tired... I didn't want you to get hurt"

"You should have asked her Harry!" said Hermione looking upset,

"She's my little sister, I have to protect her!" Eliza rolled her eyes as Ginny answered for her,

"Do you even know she's younger than you?"

"Well...no...but I have to pro..."

"No you want to protect her Harry!" said Fred cutting across him,

"Do you want me to Bat Bogey him Eliza? I know what it's like to have overprotective morons as brothers" said Ginny looking round at her siblings,

"It's different with you Ginny, you're...strong"

"Are you saying Eliza is weak Harry?" said Hermione firing up,

"No but she...she can't defend..."

"Just because she doesn't talk doesn't mean she can't defend herself Harry, you're ridiculous voice is proof of that" said Fred,

"Eliza please take it off I need to talk to you about something! I'm not going to apologise for not taking you!" said Harry looking livid,

"Wrong answer Harry" said Ginny as Eliza's wand slashed through the air and Harry's glasses turned bright pink with purple feathers, he looked like a demented owl.

"Eliza stop it! Change me back!"

"Harry you need to see Eliza as an equal, she's your twin" said Hermione as Harry removed his glasses in disgust,

"You can't wrap her up in cotton wool Harry, you were really unfair to her today" said George quietly, Harry looked at the floor and had the good grace to look abashed,

"I just don't want you to..."

"...have a life?" said Fred raising an eyebrow,

"No! You lot don't understand...Eliza's not...not...normal" the collective gasp of the group and Eliza's step backwards silenced Harry, Eliza's wand flew through the air causing Harry to sprout antennae and she pushed past Ron to get away.

She ran all the way to the Transfiguration corridor before pushing open the classroom door and bursting into tears at an empty desk. She could handle the harsh words of the Slytherins, she could cope with the disappointed sighs of her teachers, she could even cope with life at the Dursley's, but Harry's words had cut through her like a knife.

She stayed in the classroom crying out her tears until Hermione walked in and ran over to her. She was engulfed in a warm hug and continued sobbing for a few more minutes. When she had no more tears left Hermione handed her a tissue,

"He feels awful Eliza, he should do. I never think of you as abnormal. I never think of you as anyone but my best friend, I don't care if you start talking tomorrow or in ten years, or if you beat me in every test, or if you decide that Divination is the best most reliable subject ever created! You'll still be my best friend." Eliza smiled and attempted to wipe the stray tears, they sat in silence for a while longer before Hermione looked at her watch and stood up,

"Come on Eliza, Madam Pomfrey is expecting us" Eliza stood and they walked the short distance to the hospital wing, Eliza attempted to control her emotions but was in no doubt that her face would look like she had been crying.

When they entered the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them, upon seeing Eliza's face Professor McGonagall made her way towards them concerned,

"Are you ok Miss Potter?" she asked handing Eliza another tissue, Eliza nodded but stared at the floor,

"Miss Granger?" said McGonagall turning to Hermione,

"She's not hurt Professor, she and Harry had a disagreement"

"It must have been quite some argument Miss Granger" said Madam Pomfrey joining them and handing Eliza a calming draught, she downed it in one and felt the effect work through her troubled mind,

"It was Professor. I'm sure it will be ok though, Harry has probably learnt his lesson" she said smiling to Eliza who grinned sheepishly, she had absolutely no intention of removing the voice charm or the antennae, the glasses could be reversed when she had an apology, the rest could stay for a few days.

"Well, has the potion been successful in preventing the sleepwalking? I know you have had side effects" said Madam Pomfrey looking at Eliza and then Hermione,

"No Madam Pomfrey, if anything I think it was worse. Last night I woke up at two and Eliza wasn't in the dormitory but her bed curtains were bright yellow."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and returned to her office to collect the next potion,

"It is quite remarkable that you can do magic in your sleep Miss Potter, do you have any recollection of it?" Eliza shook her head and Madam Pomfrey rejoined the group,

"Right this one is one part dreamless sleep potion, one part freezing potion and two parts sleep potion. The freezing potion is designed to restrict movement but has a side effect of reducing body temperature so put some extra blankets on your bed." Eliza nodded and Hermione put the potion in her bag, they turned to leave the room when Professor McGonagall stopped them,

"Miss Potter could you ask your brother to see me after dinner please?" Eliza nodded and left the hospital wing with Hermione who was without a shadow of a doubt her best friend in the whole world.

A/N I have speeded up the update of this chapter as my beta has disappeared. I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to highlight the friendship with Hermione as it will be important when the Firebolt arrives. Sirius Black story will be in the next chapter.

Please keep reviewing

Allen Pitt- No I'm sorry Eliza is acting of her own free will! As this chapter shows although she can't talk she has effective ways of getting her feelings across, and other's tend to speak for her (especially Hermione who usually shares her view of a situation).

Miz636- The map isn't really going to be an issue because she won't be annoyed that he had the map but will be angry that he didn't take her to Hogsmeade. The map will be in the next chapter.

DracoMalfoy4Ever- Early update for you

Sam- Sirus will be in the next chapter, or the one after (in dog form).

scara1- I have to be a little mean to her!

Tigerlilly- Thanks!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Harry returned to the common room after dinner looking extremely put out, he walked straight up to his dormitory without saying a word, it was only when Ron followed him a few minutes later that they realised why. Professor McGonagall had told him that he needed to stop babying his sister and realise that just because Eliza didn't talk did not mean that she was a incapable of looking after herself. She had also been 'unable' to remove the voice charm.

Ron looked across the table at Eliza after he finished recounting what Harry had told him and sighed,

"He does feel bad Eliza" he said quietly,

"So he should" said Hermione primly as she pulled her Arithmancy chart towards her and began examining it critically,

"Lay off Hermione, he's had a bad day!" said Ron sharply, Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but Eliza put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and looked throw a questioning glance at Ron,

"Oh Yeh, I forgot you weren't there..." Eliza frowned,

"It wasn't my fault!" he said putting his hands in the air as if Eliza was pointing a wand at him,

"Just tell her what we heard!" snapped Hermione, she was so exhausted from studying, observing Eliza's sleep patterns and balancing her impossible timetable that she was quick to anger, she looked up at Ron and her eyes softened slightly,

"Do you want me to tell her?" she asked lightly, Ron nodded and bade them goodnight. The girls walked quickly up to their dormitory, they both changed into their pyjamas and climbed onto Eliza's bed. Upon seeing her favourite people Biscuit moved from her chosen spot on the windowsill and jumped onto the bed.

Hermione stroked the cat absentmindedly and began to tell the tale...

At the end of the story Eliza looked down at Biscuit who had fallen asleep and felt a stray tear cascade down her face,

"Harry was really upset and angry" said Hermione grabbing a tissue from her bedside table, Eliza nodded knowing exactly how her brother would have felt, she felt sick she tried to imagine what it would feel like to be betrayed by a friend and shuddered.

"They'll catch up and he'll go to Azkaban" Hermione added firmly before looking at her watch,

"It's late, I'm surprised the others haven't come up yet" she stood up and walked over to her bed as she was in the process of removing her slippers she looked up at her friend,

"Are you ok?"

Eliza nodded firmly; there was nothing she could do about the past,

"I thought you would take it better than Harry" said Hermione climbing into bed, Eliza reached over to her bedside table and took her sleep potion before pulling back the bed clothes and collecting an additional blanket from the store cupboard. Hermione waited until Eliza had got into bed before pointing her wand at the light but before she could utter the spell she sat up quickly and looked over at Eliza,

"I meant to ask you downstairs, do you think Professor McGonagall really didn't know how to remove the voice charm?" Eliza could tell that her friend didn't like the thought that there was a spell that her favourite teacher couldn't do,

Eliza shook her head and smiled; Professor McGonagall had taught her the spell, Hermione laughed,

"She must have been really annoyed with him!" Eliza nodded and rolled over onto her back, the light went out but the giggles from Hermione's bed continued for some time.

The following morning dawned bright and freezing, at least according to Eliza. In her opinion she had slept soundly all night but she woke up in a state of extreme discomfort, she felt as if her arms and legs had disappeared. She sat up slowly and pulled the covers tighter around her; she looked across at Hermione, who was pulling her socks on for the verdict,

"You didn't walk but...are you ok?"

Eliza nodded but the chattering of her teeth disagreed with her,

"You were tossing and turning, are you just cold?"

Eliza nodded again and tried to pluck up the courage to put her feet out of the covers, as they touched the floor they throbbed painfully but at least she could feel them.

It took Eliza twice as long to get ready as she had a shower, and then a bath, to try and warm herself up. When she joined Hermione, Ron and Harry in the Common Room she was wearing two jumpers, 1 long-sleeved t-shirt, 2 pairs of trousers, 3 pairs of socks, two pairs of tights and a scarf. She stopped short of putting a woolly hat on but it was a serious consideration. As she joined the group Ron looked relieved,

"Finally! I'm starving you...Eliza what are you wearing?"

Eliza frowned at him as Hermione answered for her,

"It's the new potion; it's made her really cold"

"Oh, can we go now" clearly no matter how bizarrely Eliza was dressed it would not distract Ron from his pursuit of breakfast,

Eliza looked at Harry as they began walking to the Great Hall and he glared back at her,

"When are you going to take the charm off?" he whispered, his voice was even higher out of desperation, he sounded like a kitten.

Eliza looked away from him and Hermione smiled,

"Fine! I just won't talk then!" he sped up to walk with Ron and the girls fell behind, their pace was slowed by the fact that Eliza's ample clothing seriously restricted her movement. By the time they reached the Great Hall Ron was halfway through his large breakfast and Harry was tackling his with similar enthusiasm.

When the girls sat down Harry looked up at his sister,

"I'm sorry ok?" he squeaked, Eliza knew his resolve to remain silent wouldn't last. She nodded but did not smile,

"Did Hermione tell you what we heard?" he said looking annoyed that his apology had not warranted a reprieve; Eliza nodded and again looked at her brother,

"Malfoy knew, that's why he kept asking if I was going to go looking for Black. Mr Weasley knew too, that's why he made us promise"

"Harry just leave it" said Ron,

"But..."

"Harry there is nothing you can do about it, the Dementors will find him!" said Ron firmly, Harry started it was unusual for Ron to be so sharp; Harry nodded but did not look pleased.

"What shall we do today?" said Hermione in a tone of forced cheerfulness,

"How about going to see Hagrid?" said Ron looking across at Harry,

"Yeh, I can ask Hagrid why he didn't tell me about Black!"

"Leave it Harry" said Hermione, Harry opened his mouth to argue but Eliza placed a hand on his and gave him a pleading look, he sighed and nodded,

"Good" said Hermione

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ron appeared to have an amusing thought, he began to laugh and nearly choked on his bacon,

"What's so funny?" said Harry, clearly annoyed.

"It's nothing really" chortled Ron "It's just the thought of you being all serious with Hagrid when you sound like a mouse!" Hermione laughed and Eliza smiled behind her tea, Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling himself,

"Well I suppose it would be a bit funny, I'll wait" Eliza nodded and Harry looked over at her,

"I am really sorry you know" he said gently, Eliza nodded wondering how many times he would say sorry and expect her to remove the charm, she was going to have some fun this week.

A/N Sorry for the delay, it's been election time here and it's all been rather exciting. We now have a hung parliament which is going to be an epic disaster! My beta has disappeared so this hasn't been double-checked but I hope it's ok. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

xxx

BlackBloodRose64- Thanks, I was trying to bring a bit of Luna's look in 2 books early!

Allen Pitt- Yeh Madam Pomfrey is all about the drugs! I think because Pomfrey finds it hard to communicate with Eliza her treatment tends to be a bit more drastic. Eliza will get a gift too

Miz636- Yeh I think Eliza and Ginny will really bond over annoying brothers!

Moonrabbit04-Thanks for reviewing, it's nice to know that new people are finding the story.

Sam- Sorry Sirius isn't in this one. I faithfully promise that he will be in the next one! Your second review really cheered me up, thanks.

Perminatly Lost in Thought- Bit early for romance, maybe around GOF?

DracoMalfoy4Ever- You're welcome. Sorry this one is delayed; I stayed up till 5.30am on Thursday night to see the election results! Draco Malfoy is in the next chapter.

Scara1- I've decided to cut the story at 50 chapters and do a part 2.

Slytherinslut13- Sorry still quite a way to go! Thanks for the reviews

**Ok folks it's exam time now so they updates will either be more often as I give up on Physics or less often as I realise how much I don't know! Please don't make me feel guilty!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

By the end of the weekend Harry was nearly as silent as Eliza, he only spoke when absolutely necessary and was getting grumpier by the hour, when he did talk it was usually to apologise or annoy his sister so she would remove the charm.

As the rest of the school began to leave for the Christmas holidays after breakfast on the last day of term the four young Gryffindor's sat at the house table bidding farewell to their housemates. Ron was making his way through a fourth fried egg when an unwelcome shadow fell across his plate,

"Hey Potter, heard your sister hexed you" said Malfoy not even bothering to conceal his glee,

"Shove off Malfoy!" said Ron hotly, dribbling Tomato ketchup down his chin,

"Must be embarrassing that your sister hasn't got the Gryffindor courage to speak but she can still hex you into oblivion" as Ron and Harry made to stand up there was a flash of blue light and Malfoy's hair turned bright pink,

Malfoy looked at Eliza in shock and lowered his voice to a deadly tone,

"Change it back" he hissed, Eliza raised her eyebrows, surprised by her own daring and waved her wand causing his hair to turn purple, Harry stood up,

"My sister has got more courage in her little toe that you have in your whole family" he squeaked

Malfoy, who was apparently too preoccupied with his own hair to laugh at Harry's voice, moved towards Harry and the stood nose to nose, Eliza, stood up sensing a confrontation. She removed the charms on both boys causing them to turn to her,

"You'll pay for this Potter! Both of you" said Malfoy returning to his usual voice, without another word he walked away from the Gryffindor table as fast as he could without running.

Harry and Eliza sat down and Harry smiled properly for the first time since the Hogsmeade episode,

"Thanks Eliza" he said beaming at his sister, Ron laughed and clapped his friend on the back. Hermione looked across at Harry with her brow furrowed,

"You don't think he'll do anything do you?"

Ron laughed "Let him! With a bit more practice Eliza will be able to turn him into the snake that he is and then the world will be a much happier place" Eliza smiled in spite of herself and Hermione relaxed her face into an uneasy smile.

"...in April! They're going to kill 'im, and it 'asn't his fault" Hagrid sobbed heavily with his head on the table, Eliza moved over to the kettle and began to set about making some tea,

"We'll do some research Hagrid, we'll build up a really good case!" said Hermione earnestly patting Hagrid's arm

"Their gargoyles at the ministry! They've got it in fer intrestin' creatures! And Malfoy is 'robably bribing em"

"Come on Hagrid, think positive! We'll get a really good defence, I promise" said Hermione causing Hagrid to bring his boulder size head onto Hermione's petite shoulder and cry some more.

It took some time to calm Hagrid down enough to drink his tea. As Harry stood up to leave Ron and Hermione made to follow him,

"Come on Eliza we need to research" said Hermione with an air of excitement that always appeared whenever Hermione anticipated a trip to the library. Eliza shook her head and gestured at Hagrid,

"You're going to stay here?" said Harry looking relieved that Hagrid was not being left to stew in his depressed mood, Eliza nodded and bade her friend's goodbye with a wave.

"Ah Eliza, yer a good girl, just like yer mom...well apart from not talkin'. But yer doin' so well! McGonagall and Dumbledor' are so pleased with yer...really smart!" tears welled up in his eyes again and Eliza smiled sheepishly.

Eliza stayed with Hagrid until just before dinner, she helped his feed the animals, made some rock cakes and drew a quick sketch of Buckbeak which Hagrid pinned to his wall looking pensive. As she made her way back up to the castle she heard a rustling in coming from behind a rock, she peered round carefully with her wand outstretched. It was the dog from Privet drive, he was whining slightly licking his paw, he looked up at Eliza and made to stand up but Eliza sat down next to him and he lay down quietly next to her.

She used her wand to extract the bramble thorns stuck in his paw and used a cleaning charm to make him a bit more presentable. He nuzzled up to her and sighed deeply as though content. She sat with him until the cold from the potion combined with the cold winter air and she shivered. She stood up slowly and the dog licked her hand gently. She conjured a blanket from her hand and put it over the dog, she then pulled the rock cakes out that she had made with Hagrid and charmed them to be warm. She put the whole batch in front of the dog and gave him one last pat on the head before making her way up to the castle.

Christmas day dawned and Hogwarts was in the midst of a blizzard. Eliza sat up in bed with her four duvets wrapped tightly around her, she was due to change potions on Boxing Day and she couldn't wait to be warm again. Hermione had reported that although Eliza hadn't been out of bed she had been moving around a lot in her sleep.

Eliza and Hermione walked into the boy's dormitory with their arms full of presents from under the Gryffindor Christmas tree, they distributed them out between themselves and Ron tore into his like an excitable terrier.

Eliza made steady progress through her gifts; she was still slightly amazed that Harry and herself received presents at all. She opened Hermione's present first; it was a muggle art set and easel. Smiling to her friends she moved on to her next gifts; a cookbook from Hagrid, an everlasting quill from Ron, a yellow jumper with a red E from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a new set of pyjamas from Harry, a book on the development children's fantasy drawings from the twins, and a book on useful hexes from Ginny.

As the group made their way down to the common room they noticed two new presents that had appeared under the tree, Hermione walked up to them and bent down to read the labels,

"Their for Harry and Eliza, doesn't say who their from though" She passed the presents over and Harry opened his quickly while Eliza examined the label to see if she recognised the handwriting. She was about to open the present when she heard a gasp from Harry,

"I...I..I don't...it can't be a real...who would..."

"A FIREBOLT!" shouted Ron dropping a struggling Scabbers on the floor, the two boys stood in awe of the broomstick while Hermione and Eliza looked at each other in slight confusion,

"That's supposed to be a really good broom right?" said Hermione walking over to them,

"Hermione it's the best broom in the world!" said Ron not taking his eyes off the levitating broomstick,

"So it would of cost quite a lot of money?" she continued,

"Price on request" said Harry quietly,

"What?" said Hermione

"Price on request" repeated Harry, realising that she would not get much of a response from the two boys Hermione emitted a large band from her wand that caused them both to jump out of their skins,

"What did you do that for?" shouted Ron massaging his ears,

"We need to talk about this!" said Hermione stowing her wand away,

"Eliza what did you get?" said Harry ignoring an annoyed Hermione, Eliza looked down at her present and slowly began to peel away the wrappings. It was a blanket, a beautiful, colourful patchwork blanket. Eliza pulled it out of the wrappings and laid it flat on the table. It was made of a variety of materials and looked as if it should be heavy but it was a light as a feather,

"That's...umm...nice" said Harry looking disappointed, but Ron ran forward and ran his hands over the blanket looking as amazed as he was at the Firebolt,

"Is that what I think it is?" said Hermione he eyes wide in surprise,

"A blanket?" said Harry looking at her confused,

"It is" said Ron "I can't believe it...they cost a fortune...probably more that the broom..." Harry looked confused and slightly put out that Ron had just called his Firebolt a broom,

"It's a moonstone blanket!" said Ron in complete awe,

"What..." began Harry bemused by his best friend's fascination with Eliza's gift,

"They aid sleep...and give beautiful dreams...their incredibly rare...only a few made a year because they take so long to make and to charm, who would get you that and not even tell you they bought it?" said Hermione running her fingers along the hem of the blanket,

"They remember people too" said Ron "Only one person can use it because they have memories and get to know the person, it's bound to stop your sleepwalking Eliza" Ron looked up at her and smiled, Eliza looked down at the blanket and stroked it, it was intricate in detail, even more than Harry's invisibility cloak. She looked up at her brother and questioned him with a look,

"I know" said Harry "Who?"

A/N I hope you like this chapter, it was really hard to write! It took me ages to think of what Sirius could send Eliza. I still have one exam left so PLEASE don't make me feel guilty about not updating. My beta has reappeared so the next chapter will be checked, I'm putting this one up without having it proof-read because its been a long wait.

welcome back, I missed you!

Slytherinslut13- Thanks, I've had my mechanics exam so just one more to go! I love the word 'plonker', it's my favourite insult. Nothing more than platonic with Remus and Eliza, I promise!

Miz636- McGonagall will be a big part of Eliza's schooling.

InsignificantBlimp- Still not happy about the coalition, can't see how conservative and lib dem can agree on anything when they've been telling everyone how rubbish the other parties would be all through the election! Thanks for the review.

Allen Pitt- Yep the potions are strange, the blanket has arrive though, maybe it will save the day (or night)!

DracoMalfoy4Ever- What did you think on Malfoy in this chapter?

moonrabbit04- Thanks for being so understanding! 1 exam down and 1 to go. Thanks for the review.

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- Yep Eliza has no problem getting her point across.

BlackBloodRose64- Eliza was planning to torture him for a bit longer but when he stood up to Malfoy he redeemed himself.

Lotrfan1232- Not yet, its a long journey! Thanks for the review.

Perminantly Lost in Thought- I think Eliza is a bit more mature than Harry, as most girls are so things will kick off in GOF.

Sam- Some more Sirius for you

pixiestixz- Thanks, I'm an only child so sibling relationships have always fascinated me, especially twins.

Tigerlilly- Sorry I was revising, I've got another exam on the 9th and then I'll go back to regular updates.

**DON'T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY! I'M REVISING!**

Love you all

xxx


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

" ... Do you mean strip it down?" said Harry aghast,

"It may take a while, especially with the blanket, but your safety comes first." said Professor McGonagall sternly her hand outstretched, Harry passes over the Firebolt and she picked up the moonstone blanket,

"If they are not dangerous you will have them back as good as new." Without another word the Head of House left the common room. Ron and Harry waited only seconds before they rounded on Hermione,

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" said Ron angrily,

"It was a FIREBOLT Hermione!" said Harry standing up, "And Eliza's blanket too!"

"You didn't even know what the blanket was! You only care about the broomstick. What if the blanket suffocated Eliza in her sleep!" screamed Hermione, her hair falling out of its neat plait,

"It woul..."

"You don't know that!" said Hermione stepping away from the boys and towards Eliza, "You understand; don't you Eliza?" she said desperately turning to her friend,

Eliza nodded; she knew that Hermione had done the right thing; if Sirius Black had sent those gifts anything could happen.

After three days of no contact Eliza began to realise that this was not a normal fight that would fizzle out after a while. Hermione was hurt and upset that neither of the boys would even acknowledge her presence. Eliza stayed with Hermione but threw Ron and Harry pleading looks whenever they were around.

All four of the Gryffindor's were relieved when the other students returned to diffuse the intense atmosphere.

On the first evening of the term Eliza and Hermione were in the library researching for Hagrid when Hermione slammed her book shut and put her head on the desk. Eliza looked over at her in concern. It took a few seconds for Eliza to realise that her friend was crying.

"Do you think it will be ok Eliza?" she said raising her head and wiping her tears on the sleeve of her robes,

"I know they're angry but I was just worried...and...now...not talking. It's not fair on you Eliza; you didn't go to Professor McGonagall. He's your twin brother and everything!" Hermione looked as though she was building up to something. Eliza put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and questioned her with a look,

"I'll understand if you want to...if you want to go to them instead." Hermione looked at the desk and Eliza saw the tears hit the table and pulled her friend into a hug. Hermione began crying so loudly that a small Ravenclaw second year came over with a packet of tissues,

"Is she ok?" she asked kindly, she was a small girl with long dirty blond hair; she was clutching what appeared to be a bunch of lime green radishes. Her face was thin and pale and her eyes were a silvery blue colour.

Eliza nodded and accepted the tissues from the girl with a grateful smile. Hermione pulled herself away from Eliza's shoulder and wiped her eyes with the tissue. After a few sniffles she smelled the tissue and looked slightly confused,

"Their Woodelf tissues, they smell different to whoever is using them to make them feel comforted and calm." said the girl smelling a tissue herself. She then passed one to Eliza who mimicked the other girls. She could smell rain, it had always been her favourite smell.

"Thank you." said Hermione and the small girl beamed,

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and you're Hermione Granger and Eliza Potter." she said this with absolute certainty, as though Hermione and Eliza were unsure of themselves. Luna sat down and looked across at Eliza,

"I think it's very brave what you do Eliza," she said simply. Eliza threw a questioning glance at Hermione, who also looked confused,

"What does Eliza do?" she said in a kind voice, the tissues appeared to have worked their magic,

"Being silent. My Daddy says that only when we're are truly silent do we hear who we truly are - that's why I don't talk on Saturdays - it helps me find myself!"

"But...Luna don't your friends get annoyed with you on Saturday's then?" asked Hermione with her eyebrows raised,

"Oh, I don't have any friends." said Luna her tone indifferent, Hermione and Eliza glanced at her unsure how to respond,

"I've got to go now, I need to be alone. It was wonderful meeting you both; I hope your aura is happier next time I see you Hermione." without another word Luna left the two Gryffindor's alone.

"She was..." began Hermione; Eliza nodded in agreement knowing that the interaction had been a strange one. Hermione took another smell of the tissue and opened the book again.

Eliza sat in a still silence for a few minutes before touching Hermione lightly on the shoulder and pointing at the door,

"Are you going?" said Hermione, failing to disguise her sadness. Eliza nodded but indicated to her possessions scattered around the table,

"Oh, you're coming back?" said Hermione relief cracking in her voice. Eliza nodded and stood up to leave.

She left Hermione with only a tinge of guilt at doing so and walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady looked down at her and rolled her eyes,

"I haven't got all night to wait for someone to let you in." she swung open tutting loudly and Eliza climbed through the portrait hole. She looked around the room and saw Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard's chess by the window. She marched up to them and slammed her hand in the middle of the board,

"Hey! We were..." began Ron angrily before looking up and realising that it was Eliza,

"...oh it's you." he finished looking across at Harry,

"What is it Eliza?" said Harry in annoyance, Eliza held up the tear stained tissue and glared at her brother.

"What is...oh!" he said looking guilty,

"If Hermione's upset it's her own fault!" said Ron firmly though avoiding Eliza's eyes,

"Is she really upset?" said Harry softly, Eliza nodded frowning,

"She should be Harry! Not only did she basically destroy your Christmas presents but I'm pretty sure that Crookshanks has eaten Scabbers!" Harry looked across at him in confusion,

"I didn't know that Ron, how long has he been missing?" he asked,

"I haven't seen him in a few days and I found orange cat hairs on my bed." Ron looked down at the chess board; Eliza could tell that he was upset about Scabbers despite his frequent complaints about the rat.

"He's probably fine Ron, and besides, Biscuit has some orange fur." he point over to the fireplace were Biscuit was curled up as close to the fire as she could without setting her tail on fire. Ron looked over at Biscuit and shook his head,

"It was a different shade." he grunted,

"Look Ron," said Harry firmly, "I know you're annoyed with her but it's not fair on Eliza to make her choose between us. Can't we just all hang around together? You can still not talk to Hermione if you want but let's just go and see her." Harry looked across at Eliza and she knew that he missed Hermione, especially when it came to homework.

"Fine!" snapped Ron, "But I'm not talking to her till I know what's happened to Scabbers!" he folded up the chess board grumpily and the trio set off to the library to find their friend.

A/N Exams are finished so the updates will be more regular, thanks for being patient! I hope you like this chapter, the part about Biscuit sitting close to the fire is in memory of her namesake; I had a long-haired tortoise shell cat called Biscuit and one day she was walking in front of the fire and her tail swung into it and caught alight, my mom put it out quickly we think before Biscuit even noticed herself, it was hilarious! The smell of burning hair wasn't but the whole situation was. She died a couple of summers ago but we still have her mom, Molly, she's my cat and is 19 years old in July, she's lasting well! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter, especially with bringing Luna in a few books early.

Thanks to for beta-ing

Allen Pitt- Like I've said before, Eliza is a lot more sensible than Harry and understands why Hermione was worried.

Pixiestixz- Eliza and Remus will NOT be romantically involved! I know exactly where she will start talking, it's a big moment.

DracoMalfoy4Ever- I think I preferred Malfoy in the HBP and DH when he was scared and desperate, before that he was just a bully.

BlackBloodRose64- Thanks

Slytherinslut13- I'm glad you finally got to read it! I got into trouble at school once for going on Mugglenet! I hope you're summers going well, do you live somewhere sunny? If you do can you send some this way, not too much as I get grumpy when its too hot, 25°C would be nice thanks! Allen Pitt's reviews are always detailed, they're great.

Sam- I hope this chapter puts a smile of your face too!

Lotrfan1232- I'm not going to tell you that! That would be a major spoiler alert! It will happen though, I promise.

Perminatly Lost In Thought- It took me ages to think of one, glad you like it.

Maddy- Yes she will talk, be patient!

Adurna Rider of Kveykva- Sorry for the delay, physics exam took priority.

Crazy-Obsessed-Potter-Chick- I've always liked the idea of Harry having a twin but I didn't one the twin to completely change the plot of the books.

Shakira- Thank for the review, don't worry I won't abandon it!

**Faithful promise from author to reader that Eliza WILL talk but I'm not telling you when! Good things come to readers who wait and write nice inspirational reviews!***


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The atmosphere within the quartet was still tense; Ron and Hermione were pretending that each other didn't exist. Ron was still angry at Hermione's Christmas present fiasco - Hermione was furious that Ron had tried to kick Crookshanks; Harry was trying to mediate the two and appeared to have forgiven Hermione for the Firebolt all the while Eliza found the frosty atmosphere strangely calmly.

As the four 'friends' made their way to Thursdays Defence Against the Darks Arts lesson Harry was filling the silence by continuing his fruitless attempts to get Eliza on a broom and by the time they entered the classroom Eliza was making a point of ignoring him.

"In you come." said Lupin striding past the line of students and opening this classroom door. Eliza looked up at his face and frowned in concern she thought he looked ill again; his face was lit with enthusiasm as he waited for the class to settle down but Eliza noticed that his eyes looked tired.

As the lesson sped by Eliza parchment filled with notes and only a few doodles - she even answered Lupin's question with minimum discomfort and gained another 20 points. Eliza wondered if the other Gryffindor students knew about her weekly contribution to the house cup. By the end of the lesson Lupin was leaning heavily on his desk and dismissed the class without giving them a homework task. Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and waited for them to leave before approaching Lupin with concerned caution,

"Are you ok Professor?" he asked quietly,

"Yes, sorry Harry just getting over a festive bug. Now you two want to find out about your Dementor lessons; correct?" Harry nodded looking pleased,

"Well Harry if you go to the History of Magic Classroom at 8pm tonight we will start you lesson and Eliza we'll start yours on Friday afternoon in here, if you come at about 7pm?" he questioned her,

She nodded,

"Professor Dumbledore will be here for the first lesson, to at least just to check your spellcasting. Mr Porter from the Ministry advises caution with complex spells while you are still silent. So Professor Dumbledore just wants to check in, is that ok?"

Eliza nodded again blushing; she started to walk towards the door when she heard Harry stutter,

"But...she...she won't be hurt or anything will she?" he asked

"Don't worry Harry, we wouldn't put Eliza at risk but I'm sure that she wishes to protect herself against Dementors just as much as you." he was smiling slightly and walked towards the door ushering the two Potters out.

Eliza spent the whole of the next day worrying about the Dementor lessons; Harry had returned the previous night in a foul mood and had spent the day in an irritated silence. As 7pm approached Hermione and Ron wished Eliza good luck, Harry however grabbed her arm forcing her to sit down again,

"Eliza...you don't...you don't have to go. I'm sure Professor Lupin won't mind." he face was pleading and Hermione spoke up,

"But Harry, Eliza doesn't want to have to face the Dementors again without protection! She deserves a chance at least." Harry ignored her and grabbed Eliza's wrist harder,

"I'll protect you! I promise!" he pleaded,

Eliza pulled her wrist away and shook her head; it was one thing for Harry to be overprotective, but another thing entirely stopping her from protecting herself.

She leaned down and gave him a quick hug of reassurance and left the common room. The reaction of Harry far from putting her off had actually spurred her on. She, unlike Harry, had done some research on Dementors and read up on the theory of the Patronus charm. She understood that the charm was difficult, especially for emotional people but she was determined that she would never hear his voice again nor her mother's pleading last moments.

Her thoughts carried her all the way to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, the door was open and she walked in cautiously.

"Ahh Eliza, right on time!" said Professor Lupin beaming; he appeared much healthier than the previous day. She smiled shyly and looked around to see the Headmaster seated behind a desk with a parchment and quill looking like the most mature of mature students. He looked up at her and smiled,

"Good evening Eliza." Eliza nodded in acknowledgement and moved further into the classroom,

"Now as we can't use a Boggart for you we are just going to see how you do with the spell while we figure out an appropriate test. The spell I am going to teach you is called the Patronus charm; did you ever hear of it?"

Eliza nodded and Professor Dumbledore chuckled in the background,

"A bit of research? Good, now the incantation is _Expecto Patronum,_ mull it over in your thoughts for a few moments before we continue."

After a few minutes Eliza nodded and Lupin continued,

"Now this spell doesn't just need an incantation - it requires a happy memory. You need to feel the memory fill you up, you need to really feel it..."

Eliza thought hard, she remembered the lazy summer day she had sketching by the lake with Crookshanks, Biscuit and the stray dog and the inner peace she had felt, that was as close to happiness as she could remember being. Coming to Hogwarts had been great but the other emotions that had mixed in with that were bound to dilute the spell. She nodded to Lupin and he pulled out his wand.

"The wand motion is a simple one but let's see you copy it." he waved his wand around in a figure of 8 motion and Eliza mimicked him,

"Good now..." Lupin looked round at Professor Dumbledore and the latter stood up,

"I am just going to linger Eliza, just in case."

Eliza nodded and Lupin moved back slightly,

"The stage is yours!" Professor Dumbledore proclaimed, Eliza nodded and raised her wand took a deep breath, concentrated and performed the spell...

The room filled with a silvery light and Eliza's wand shook slightly in her hand; there was a sound of wind and Eliza felt her wand fly from her hand. The light and wind remained for a few seconds before silence reigned.

Professor Dumbledore looked astounded,

"Well Eliza; that was certainly something to mull over." he looked around at Lupin and ran forwards quickly,

"Remus, are you alright?" Professor Lupin was as white as a sheet and had tears in his eyes, not of pride but of fear - he looked at Professor Dumbledore,

"She was projecting?" he questioned shakily,

"Indeed she was; a rare effect to say the least. This must have been Gerald Porter's concern, I must write to him later."

Eliza looked at the two wizards confused; Professor Dumbledore looked round at her,

"Your memory was sitting at the lake sketching with two cats and a dog." he said simply, Eliza's eyes widened in shock and she glanced over at Lupin for clarification.

"Eliza, you...you projected your emotion into us, we saw the memory, we felt the happiness." Eliza frowned feeling betrayed by her wand,

"This was what the man from the ministry warned about when he visited last term. Your voice is desperate to get out - it is coming through your magic and manipulating the atmosphere. I must consult Gerald before the lessons continue. I must go now and we can't delay. Eliza do not try that spell again until I tell you - no practice!" he left the room quickly and Eliza looked back to Professor Lupin who was still pale although the tears had gone,

"Eliza, where did you see that dog?" he asked walking round to retrieve her wand, he passed it to her but did not let it go,

"Where?" he looked slightly angry and Eliza let go of her wand,

"You need to tell me Eliza." she froze her breathing hitched,

"Please?" he begged, "Have you just seen it at Hogwarts?" Eliza nodded, she didn't know why she was lying she just wanted to leave,

"Have you seen it this term?" Eliza shook her head, Lupin looked relieved and colour began to return to his face.

"We can't practice until Professor Dumbledore has contacted Mr Porter. I'll walk you back to Gryffindor tower." Without another word he opened the door and the pair walked back to the Gryffindor tower in an uncomfortable silence.

A/N Sorry for the delay but I was in hospital for a week because of my stupid knees so everything got pushed back. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the pace of third year will pick up soon. Please keep the reviews coming.

Thanks to for beta-ing

pixiestixz- We had kept two of my cat Molly's kittens and called them Biscuit and Crumbs. Glad you like the story

Insignificant Blimp- It will happen, just not yet!

Allen Pitt- I love Luna, I wish she had arrived in the books earlier, she's great with the one-liners.

slytherinslut13- We have lots of sun now and its waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy to hot! I will try and send some your way!

Sam- I have given Eliza my tissue smell, rain. I love the smell of the ocean too but I live nowhere near it, we get a lot of rain here though!

mdemp92- Thanks

Sharika- I think the Sirius/Eliza relationship will not be as important as Remus/Eliza because Sirius is much more like Harry (reckless!) and both Eliza and Remus are much more sensible.

son-of-kenobi- thanks for the feedback, they diary will be making a major comeback when Eliza is in 4th year and there are more hormones flying around. The friendship with Dean was more of a insight into how Eliza fits in with the rest of the Gryffindors but again 4th year will be an important stepping stone.

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- Luna will be important to Eliza but it will be a gradual friendship.

Miz636- Thanks, it took me ages to think of something!

DracoMalfoy4Ever- I love him in the final battle scene (when I see it in my head), I think Jo did really well at showing the desperation.

**Random question but does anyone live near any North American/European beaver areas?**

xxx


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

As January thawed into a blustery and wet February the atmosphere between Ron and Hermione lessened considerably - especially with the return of Harry's Firebolt. They had bickered only once in the past week and that was only due to Scabbers' continued disappearance.

Eliza had still not received her Moonstone blanket but Professor McGonagall had informed her that it should be ready by the end of the weekend. The latest sleep-walking potion had made no impact on her night-time exploits so it was with a sleepy mind that Eliza joined Ron, Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table - predictably the talk was about the day's Quidditch match. Hermione was completing a letter to her parents and Ron and Harry were so deep in conversation that Eliza felt she could write in her diary without being rude;

_I'm so glad Harry's Firebolt is back, I hate it when everyone is arguing. Hermione is still adamant that Crookshanks hasn't eaten Scabbers and if I'm honest I think it's probably more likely that Scabbers has crawled away somewhere and died._

_I've got to go and see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning about my projecting; apparently someone from the Ministry is coming to talk to me. Harry is still annoyed that no one will tell him why my Patronus lessons have stopped; Professor Lupin said that it's not wise for people to know about the projecting as it is considered to show an unstable mind. He said that Professor McGonagall thinks it's just because I won't talk but I think that they are getting worried. I know I will talk at some point, I just have to prepare myself for it, I don't want everyone making a fuss or laughing or anything. _

_I've nearly finished writing up my notes for OWL Transfiguration, I've just got last term's to finish and then I can start revising. I have to do well otherwise Professor McGonagall will be disappointed and think that I've wasted her time with all the extra lessons._

Eliza was disturbed from her writing by Harry calling her name, she looked up to see him getting ready to leave for the pitch,

"Oh sorry Harry, good luck!" said Hermione putting down her quill and smiling to him,

"It's going to be a pushover mate, you've got a Firebolt! It will probably only last about 5 minutes."

Harry left the table and Hermione turned to Eliza,

"Do you want to go to the library after the match?" Eliza nodded and Ron tutted loudly,

"Excuse me?" said Hermione politely with a mere hint of sarcasm,

"You girls, you take life to seriously. Can't you have a day off?"

Eliza looked at him and mentally went through her homework tasks, she nodded,

"Really? That's great" said Ron happily,

"But I wanted to finish that..." began Hermione but Ron cut across her,

"Hermione I don't mean to be rude..." Eliza raised her eyebrows, "No I mean it I'm not being mean, it's just you look really tired, are you sure you can handle all the subjects?" the concern in his voice seemed to melt Hermione's initial hostility,

"Well...I'm doing ok...I just need to..."

"Take the day off?" said Ron looking towards Eliza "Right Eliza, it's officially a homework free day." Eliza nodded smiling and Hermione bit her lip before agreeing and Ron beamed across at them,

"Great we can have a gobstones tournament and then maybe..."

"Excuse me?" came a dreamy voice from behind Eliza, they all turned and Eliza smiled at the intruder,

"Luna, hello." said Hermione kindly,

"Hello, I just wanted to say that I'm pleased you that you're feeling happier Hermione."

"Oh yes thanks...wait its Saturday Luna, I thought you didn't talk on Saturday's?" said Hermione frowning slightly,

"I decided to talk today because of the Quidditch match, Daddy did some research on the effects of singing at Quidditch matches, it can really affect the match. So I thought that with Harry Potter having a Firebolt now Ravenclaw could do with the extra luck..."

"You're going to need more than singing to stop us..." began Ron in a mocking voice, Hermione cut across him quickly,

"Well have a nice time Luna." said Hermione, Luna nodded and skipped her way back to the Ravenclaw table,

"Who was that?" said Ron slightly perplexed,

"Oh that's just Loony Lovegood," said Ginny joining the group, "She's in my year, apparently she's crazy." Eliza frowned and Hermione's brow furrowed,

"She seems really nice though Ginny, I don't think she's got many friends."

"I've never really spoken to her, maybe I should..." Ginny's voice tailed off and Eliza looked across at her friend, she knew that Ginny's first year had been tough but thought that she had managed to make friends this year.

"Maybe sit next to her in a class or something?" suggested Ron with an uncharacteristically soft voice, Ginny nodded and Ron stood up,

"Come on Quidditch" he said pointing the quartet out of the hall.

As Eliza climbed to bed her mind and body were both exhausted, the Quidditch match had been successful despite Malfoy's horrible attempt to distract Harry. Eliza felt a gush of pride as she thought about the somewhat-Patronus that Harry had cast, it didn't have a form but certainly gave Malfoy the fright of his life.

Grinning sleepily to herself Eliza burrowed her head into the pillows and rolled on to her side...

A scream pierced the air and Eliza opened her eyes with a start. She was not in her bed; she was in the common room just next to the portrait hole, in the seconds it took her to place herself she heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned towards them and locked eyes with a man she knew only by his picture on the Daily Prophet.

Sirius Black stood still for a fraction of a second, clearly not expecting to run straight to one of his prime targets, Eliza stepped back into a wall frantically reaching for her absent wand. Black moved towards her and Eliza saw a knife glistening in his hand she moved further along the wall putting a greater distance between her and Black, she heard a door open upstairs and Black looked around looking terrified. He turned back to Eliza with a pleading almost desperate stare,

"Eliza." he said softly, she froze knowing that she had no defence, she closed her eyes in fright and heard a door slam and more footsteps,

"ELIZA!" came Ron's panicked voice, she opened her eyes and Ron ran towards her,

"You saw him didn't you, with a knife?" said Ron grabbing Eliza's hand and turning towards Percy, Eliza nodded her body shaking,

"But...he..."

"PERCY HE WAS HERE! GO AND GET SOMEONE, YOU'RE HEADBOY!" roared Ron, Percy nodded looking thoroughly terrified and disappeared through the portrait hole that Black had used only seconds before.

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! Neville is back in the next chapter.

Thanks to for beta-ing!

Allen Pitt- Yes people are starting to lose their patience, it will put a strain on the quartet soon.

DracoMalfoy4Ever- Have you heard that Tom Felton's girlfriend will play his wife in the epilogue of DH?

Pixiestixz- Glad you're enjoying it!

Moz- Thank you so much for your lovely review, hope your boss is lenient!

Lucy62- Thanks for replying, more beaver questions will follow, I'll explain at the end of the feedback.

InsignificantBlimp- Thanks

DaniPotterCedric'sgirl- Lol I know it seems random, it will be explained!

Goldenfightergirl- I know exactly when she will speak and what she will stay, I have (unusually for me) planned this story in detail.

Scara1- Yes it was quite a shock for him.

XxKyuubiRoxX- Thanks, the romance will be difficult for Harry to deal with but Eliza will definitely get her point across!

xburner21- Thanks for your message, I'm not giving you spoilers!

Perminantly Lost In Thought- Thanks, beaver fascination will be explained below.

Miz636- Harry is far too protective of Eliza, he doesn't see her as capable of defending herself...he will learn the lesson one day!

Sharika- No spoilers, sorry!

Sam- There's some Sirius for you!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Thanks! I agree with you about Edward.

the-perfect-screw-up- I can't remember if I replied to your review or not, the reason for the speed of the story is that if you are reading Journey to Words then you have almost certainly read the Potter books, I don't want to waste words explaining things we already know but would rather spend time on Eliza's character.

sakuravampire-aqua- Remus doesn't realise that Sirius is innocent until he see's Pettigrew on the map. Thanks for the review.

slytherinslut- Its definitely got cloudier here, maybe we have discovered a new magical weather pattern, we could be millionaires!

**Ok beaver people here is your explanation!

I'm doing my undergraduate dissertation on the reintroduction of beavers in the UK so I was hoping to get some opinions from people who already have beavers in their area, is it alright if I ask some questions at random points during the story?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The following morning Eliza woke up with the familiar feeling of having been put through a fast spin cycle on Aunt Petunia's washing machine. After Professor McGonagall had believed Ron's story and connected it with a pale faced Eliza she had ordered Eliza to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey's strongest (and most vile) sleeping potion while the teachers and ghosts conducted a search on the castle.

Eliza attempted to sit up before realising that it was not a great idea. She sunk her heavy head back into the pillow and took a deep steadying breath; it was clearly loud as Madam Pomfrey entered the cubicle with a tray of potions and an entirely unappealing breakfast.

"Morning Miss Potter, take these quickly and then you can try and eat something." Eliza nodded and Madam Pomfrey placed the tray on the bedside table and helped the young witch sit up.

"There was no sign of Black, however, Sir Cadogan has been sacked and the Longbottom boy who lost the passwords has been banned from future Hogsmeade trips, writing down the passwords...I ask you the ..." Madam Pomfrey continued to mutter darkly while Eliza swallowed the potions with a grim face.

"Professor Dumbledore has said that you can return to the Gryffindor Tower once the effects of the potion have worn off - that will probably be on Monday. On a brighter note your blanket is ready so you can have it this evening - then we can ensure that it calms your night time activities. It really is an amazing item. I've never seen one before; there are only a few in Britain." Madam Pomfrey looked quite excited about the prospect of seeing the Moonstone blanket 'in action' and the thought of its return brightened Eliza's mood considerably.

The day turned out much better than Eliza had been predicting, she had a positive surge of visitors. Neville arrived just after breakfast absolutely distraught that his clumsiness could have cause Eliza serious harm, Eliza reassured him with a look and a smile, and the two spent an hour playing gobstones together. Predictably Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed for most of the day. Eliza could tell that Ron was still trying to process how close he had come to death. He entered into conversations with unnatural enthusiasm and laughed too much at Harry's lousy jokes. Eliza and Hermione shared a look that told Eliza that Hermione was also worried about Ron's mannerism.

Ron and Hermione left the twins after lunch with Hermione saying that she really would like to learn a bit more about the rules of Quidditch - Eliza saw the desperation in her friend's attempt to distract Ron.

Harry and Eliza hadn't spent a great deal of time alone all year so Harry filled Eliza in on his views on everything that had happened. He also thanked Eliza for being a good friend to Hermione and promised that he would try not to get too overprotective.

Their afternoon was disrupted by the arrival of Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and a different man from the ministry than Eliza had previously met. Harry offered to leave but Eliza grabbed his hand forcing him to remain, Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the gesture.

"This is Mr Callum from the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, he has done some research on the phenomenon of projecting and would like to ask you a few questions, is that ok?"

Eliza nodded as Harry opened his mouth to speak, Professor Lupin cut across his unformed sentence,

"I'll explain about the projecting Harry." he ushered Harry out of the cubicle and Professor Dumbledore sat down in the vacant seat waiting for Harry's return. The silence was uncomfortable.

When Harry and Professor Lupin returned Harry smiled apologetically at Eliza, who frowned in response, _what had Professor Lupin said_?

"Now Miss Potter, have you ever heard of projecting before?" asked Mr Callum quashing Eliza's musings over Harry and Professor Lupin's private conversation.

She shook her head,

"So you did not intend to show a memory?"

Again she shook her head,

"When was the last time you spoke?" he asked with an edge of impatience,

Eliza looked at the bed sheets,

"Mr Potter?" asked Mr Callum,

"Umm...I'm not...maybe..."

"This is not on Albus!" exclaimed the man loudly Eliza's head snapped up, Professor Dumbledore stood up,

"We explained the situation Cecil, you were aware that Miss Potter does not feel comfortable speaking."

"Well until she does I can't help with her projecting, contact St Mungo's and see if they have a specialist..."

"Hey!" said Harry loudly "She doesn't need a specialist, she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to, especially not to someone she doesn't even know!"

"Harry." said Professor Lupin calmly putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, he too looked angry though,

"That will be all Cecil, Professor McGonagall can you see our visitor out please."

"Of course." said Professor McGonagall coldly, she left the cubicle in silence, and Mr Callum did not say anything.

There was silence.

"Apologies to Eliza and you Harry, that did not go as expected. I'll supervise Eliza's Patronus lessons Remus, just in case."

Professor Lupin nodded and the two teachers left the cubicle bidding the students farewell.

The rest of the day passed a lot more pleasantly, Luna came to visit bringing a bunch of wriggling plants that were supposed to ward off danger. Ginny passed through for a quick game of Gobstones before rushing off to finish an essay, Fred and George came after dinner with a big bag of Honeydukes sweets that Eliza was sure had been purchased that day through the breaking of a few school rules. Even Dean came in to drop of a half of a new set of muggle pencils that his mom had sent him.

After Madam Pomfrey had seen off the last of the visitors Professor McGonagall arrived with Eliza's blanket, it was wrapped in a box which McGonagall passed to Eliza.

She opened it slowly and marvelled at its beauty. It was a patchwork of different colours and materials; it had runic markings around the edge which Eliza recognised at runic lullabies that Hermione had translated at the start of the year to help find a cure for Eliza's sleepwalking. It felt soft yet not too warm; it was perfect in every way.

"It's incredible." said Madam Pomfrey who had come over to join them, a face of a much younger witch shone through her features, Professor McGonagall too looked slightly child-like as she gazed at the blanket with unparalleled awe.

When the two adults had left Eliza and the blanket to sleep Eliza straightened the blanket over her and put her head back in the pillows, she could smell rain and could hear the faint sound of...she was asleep.

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, keep the reviews coming! I'd love to hear from some of the people that are having story alerts.

Thanks to for beta-ing

DracoMalfoy4Ever- I haven't had chance to look at it yet but I will, did you like Eclipse?

InsignificantBlimp- Thats a nice image lol!

ForeverTeamEdward13- Glad you enjoyed it.

BlackBloodRose64- I'm not a big fan of Sirius but it's probably because I read the books out of order, I read 45312, to start with and then 6 and 7 when they came out!

hushpuppy22- Thanks for the feedback, I purposely made Hermione more accepting as I believe that her fierce opinions came around GOF, also I think that Eliza has had a big impact on Hermione.

Sam- The Quidditch-dementor incident has already happened, I covered it quickly as I keep getting reviews that the story is moving too slowly.

Scara1- I don't think he was expecting to run into her, he's still quite maddened by Azkaban and desperate.

Mozie- Thanks.

RebeccaRoy- Thanks for all the reviews, I got quite excited when I saw how many e-mails I had!

allone1bird1lucia- Thanks so much, that was a really inspiring review!

Princesscupcakes- Thanks, I've also been fascinated by selective mutes, my cousin didn't speak for a couple of years, now we can't shut him up lol!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The next few months passed in a blur of happiness for Eliza Potter. The blanket gave her a perfect night's sleep and she woke up refreshed and comfy every morning. The Patronus lessons with Lupin had also been improving, she was still projecting some of her happiness but Professor Dumbledore could no longer see the memories.

By the time the Easter holidays approached Eliza confronted her revision with an organized mind. She felt confident about the upcoming exams, especially the Transfiguration OWL, and spent the majority of her evenings correcting Ron and Harry's revision notes. On one blustery Wednesday on the last week of term the Gryffindor quarter were seated around a table in the common room quietly doing their work. Eliza underlined her final draft of a charms essay and pushed in to one side; as she bent down to stroke Crookshanks she heard a long bang. Jumping half a mile out of her seat she looked up at the source of the commotion - Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were filling with tears and the slammed book groaned in annoyance,

"Hermione are you..." began Harry casting a frightening glance at Ron; nothing scared the boys more than tears,

"No...I...I can't...it's too much!" she stuttered looking around at the mound of textbooks that surrounded her,

"Umm...well..." said Ron looking at Eliza for help, the latter put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her out of the common room and on to the castle grounds.

By the time they reached the lake Hermione had cried herself out. They sat down on the pebble shore of the lake and Hermione looked across at Eliza,

"I really thought I could do it Eliza, I really wanted to study everything." she looked down at the ground and shook slightly with tearless sobs, Eliza looked across the lake and took a deep breath. This was it she was going to speak; her best friend needed her to speak and she wasn't going to let her down. Trying to think of what to say Eliza looked back at Hermione who was staring at her friend realising how close she was to speech, the seconds stretched out and before Eliza could think of what to say a branch snapped behind them and an unwelcome voice rang through the air.

"Well well well, look who it is having a little date!" said Malfoy walking towards them accompanied by his usual pair of faithful half-wits. Hermione stood up quickly but Eliza remained stubbornly where she was - still reeling from the shock of how close she had got to talking,

"Get lost Malfoy!" said Hermione sounding more like Ron than herself,

"What are you going to do to me this time Potter? Oh well look at that; no wand!" he snarled reaching behind his back for his own, Crabbe and Goyle mimicked him though both looked apprehensively at Eliza, her reputation was sealed.

"No brother or worthless Weasley to..." Hermione's hand flew through the air and collided with Malfoy's face, the crack of skin on skin echoed against the wall of Hagrid's cabin and Fang starting barking from inside the building.

"You...you...horrible..." began Hermione hitting Malfoy everywhere she could reach, Crabbe and Goyle took a step back as Eliza stood up to pull Hermione away before Malfoy's senses returned to him. Hermione fought against Eliza's hold and Malfoy reached for his fallen wand,

"WHAT DO YER' THINK YER' DOIN'!" roared Hagrid as Fang ran towards the group barking loudly,

"She hit me!" said Malfoy turning to Hagrid in outrage,

"He was being rude." said Hermione primly, returning to her usual composure, though her red cheeks remained.

"Well yer can all clear off!" cried Hagrid loudly. The Slytherin's ran back to the castle without a backwards glance but Hermione and Eliza were both staring at Hagrid's tear-stained face,

"Hagrid?" said Hermione softly,

"It's Buckbeck." said Hagrid meekly leading them back to his cabin,

"Jus' heard back from the Ministry, they want to...to...he's being executed!" Hagrid collapsed onto the large table and dissolved into tears. Hermione sat next to him and whispered hurried questions while Eliza set about making some tea,

"I tried to do them cards - what yer gave me; got all muddled."

"We can appeal though Hagrid?" said Hermione hopefully,

"No point, them ministry lot are gargoyles...all my fault..."

By the time Hagrid had calmed down and Hermione had explained why she had hit Malfoy the light was fading and Hagrid walked them back to the castle,

"Thanks fer stayin'." he said as they reached the entrance hall,

"We'll try and find some more case studies..."

"No yer won't Hermione! Yer need to do yer studies, don't yer think yer bitten off more than yer can handle?"

"I'm sure it will settle..." began Hermione but Eliza put her hand on her friends shoulder and Hermione nodded meekly,

"I'll think about it." she said with a grim look of defeat,

"Yer'll not be lettin' anyone down." said Hagrid before waving them off.

The walk back to the common room was a predictably silent journey, Hermione seemed wrapped up in her own worries and Eliza was scolding herself for missing the opportunity to speak.

As they entered the common room there was a roar of cheers and applause and Harry and Ron ran up to the bewildered girls,

"Is it true?" said Ron beaming, other people were starting to gather and Eliza began to feel trapped; she took a slight step back and Ginny appeared at her side.

"Hermione did you slap Malfoy?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide with mirth,

"Oh!" said Hermione nodding with a shocked expression, "How did you...?" The roar of cheers that accompanied Hermione's nod filled the common room,

"You're brilliant Hermione!" said Ron,

"How did you all find out?" asked Hermione, shouting to make herself heard of the party of celebrations that appeared to be starting,

"Neville saw you from the window in McGonagall's office when he was doing detention, we thought he must of needed new glasses." said Harry happily passing Hermione and Eliza a butterbeer,

"Did Professor McGonagall see? Am I in trouble?" cried Hermione whilst trying to ignore the Weasley twins war chant of 'Hermione slapped Malfoy!'

"No, don't worry." said Neville appearing at Hermione's side, "Did Hagrid tell you off?" he asked straining his voice against the thundering chant,

"No he was..." Hermione looked across at Eliza, who shook her head. They could tell Harry and Ron about Buckbeak tomorrow, this night was for Hermione.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please keep the reviews coming and feel free to ask questions about the Eliza or the story in general. Have a great week!

Thanks to for being an amazing beta!

Allen Pitt- No I don't think the teachers will split up the twins, I might though ;)

ForeverTeamEdward13- Eliza won't be left on the shelf, the rest of the pairings will follow cannon.

DracoMalfoy4Ever- Some more Draco just for you! Yes I really liked Eclipse, I thought it was very true to the book, I love Charlie!

Sam- The next chapter is where everything kicks off, prepare for Sirius Black!

Tigerlilly- Thanks!

Insignificant Blimp- I did think about McGonagall hexing Callum but thought it's a bit too soon for McGonagall to be so fiercely protective, they may be overprotective hexing soon though.

Pixiestixz- Thanks, hopefully the next chapter will be up next Friday.

Perminatly Lost In Thought- The blanket will make things a lot easier for Eliza.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The day of Buckbeak's execution arrived in undue hast. Hermione had managed to research, what Eliza felt to be a wasted defence, as well as fitting in all the revision - the dropping of Divination had only slightly lessened Hermione workload.

Eliza tried to push the thoughts of Buckbeak's fate out of her head; today was also the day of her Transfiguration exam. Professor Lupin (at Professor McGonagall's request) had allowed Eliza to submit a written exam paper the previous week so there was no clash and Eliza could concentrate on Transfiguration. She ate breakfast slowly at the subdued Gryffindor table; Harry had just about managed to come down from the euphoric high that the Quidditch cup had supplied in time to revise. Ron was predictably a disorganized wreck and Hermione looked apprehensive as she made her way through her scrambled eggs.

"Morning chaps and chapess's!" came a bright and cheerful voice, Eliza looked up to see Fred and George sitting down next to the third years and piling their breakfast plates high,

"You seem mighty cheerful considering you're in the middle of your OWL's." said Hermione looking slightly disgusted by the way George was attacking his plate.

"No no Hermione; we are at the end of our OWL's." said Fred gleefully,

"One more to go!" said George emerging from his food,

"But it's transfiguration, you're rubbish at that!" said Ron looking up from Hermione's neat revision notes,

"How can you say such a thing about your own brothers?" said Fred looking shocked,

"Our own flesh and blood!" added George looking mortally offended. Ron looked annoyed but did not retaliate, instead he tutted and return to his cramming session (of both food and spells),

"Actually we did have an ulterior motive for sitting with you, Eliza can we pick your brains?" asked George pulling out a sheet of parchment. Eliza spent the remainder of breakfast correcting the twin's diagrams and making notes on their parchment,

"You're never going to learn that within the next two minutes" said Harry as they left the hall, Eliza and the twins needed to wait outside the hall whereas Harry, Ron and Hermione needed to make their way to their Defence against the Dark Arts exam. Ron was looking very pale.

"You never know, some of it might have made an impact. Eliza's diagrams are much neater than ours." said Fred shrugging.

The two groups parted ways, wishing each other luck. The twins and Eliza moved over to the corner of the entrance hall and the twins began scouring Eliza's notes,

"Do you think it would go in better if we just ate it?" said George,

"Maybe, but I'm full" said Fred patting his stomach.

Eliza looked around at the other students waiting to sit the exam; some of the students looked at her with apparent interest as if questioning why she was there. After the rest of the students and staff left the hall a nervous silence spread across the group, Professor McGonagall walked through the students and smiled slightly at Eliza who returned a nervous one. When she was out of earshot Fred turned to Eliza,

"Did you see that Eliza? She smiled at you!" he said as if a statue had suddenly winked at him,

"You are the chosen one! The transfiguration prodigy!" added George thankfully keeping his voice down so as not to attract attention, which Eliza was grateful for. Eliza rolled her eyes at them and giggled silently.

When they were called into the exam room Fred wished Eliza good luck and George shook her hand whilst swallowing the last of the parchment. They entered the room and took their seats.

"Well it wasn't that bad." said Fred as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower after the exam,

"I think I would have done better if I hadn't eaten that parchment - it gave me indigestion." said George looking slightly quesy.

"Well that's it now, they're all done! Freedom at last from the bane of revision!" said Fred happily. Eliza rolled her eyes; she doubted they had ever been doing much revision.

"Do you think I should go and see Pomfrey?" George asked her as they climbed through the portrait hole, Eliza nodded her head and looked around for Harry. She spotted him on the window seat looking pleased with himself. She bade goodbye to the twins and made her way over to her brother.

"I got full marks Eliza!" exclaimed Harry pulling her into a hug, Eliza beamed at him and pride filled her up.

"Eliza do you want to go and see Hagrid?" asked Hermione looking slightly put out by Harry's achievement. Apparently she didn't appreciate Harry's success if it meant that another Potter had beaten her in an academic context. Eliza nodded.

"How did the exam go?" Harry asked still smiling despite Buckbeak's imminent fate; Eliza nodded trying not to show her happiness that she thought she had done very well in both the theory and the practical exam too much so as to not upset Hermione's delicate confidence. Harry nodded in a knowing way.

"Tell her about Trelawney mate." said Ron gathering up the chessboard he had been using,

"Oh yeah, Professor Trelawney made a ..."

"Honestly Harry, it's a load of rubbish! She probably just thought it would make you like Divination more!" said Hermione butting in,

"No you weren't there Hermione." said Harry looking serious,

"I don't need to be to know that she's a fraud!"

"Just let him tell her Hermione!" said Ron looking annoyed...

The quartet made their way to Hagrid's in an uncomfortable silence; Hermione was annoyed with Harry's insistence that Professor Trelawney prophecy was real as well as Ron and Eliza's indifference. If the prophecy was true it was true, if it wasn't then there was no problem. Eliza felt that even if the 'servant rejoined his master' it was unlikely to involve them, and if Voldemort did rise again (and Eliza felt he probably would at some point) there was no point worrying about it until it happened and hopefully, as with the servant, it would happen well away from Eliza and her friends.

A/N This chapter was a tough one to write but hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm off to Wales for the weekend so will be away from the joys of the internet, I would love to come back to an inbox full of good reviews!

Thanks to for beta-ing

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- Yes so close yet so far!

DracoMalfoy4Ever- I think Charlie is the best character in terms of being true to the books. He's like Professor McGonagall in the Potter films, I love Maggie Smith!

ForevetTeamEdward13- Thanks.

Allen Pitt- Do you really think so?

Viola- I think I'll hold off on giving up my university degree for fanfiction! I don't think my bank manager would be impressed.

Mozie- I see your point about depth of character, she's holding so much back by not talking.

RebeccaRoy- Thanks

Bookits- Thanks, I got quite excited when I saw all your reviews!

xRainingxUpsidexDownx- Thank you, I promise that Eliza will speak but I'm not telling you when!

ObSeSsEd person (I'm in a rush so I can't write your full name!)- Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks!

pixiestixz- Thanks, I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

a1lone1bird1lucia- Thanks

Insignificant Blimp- I think that's my favourite part of POA.

sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks, maybe I should write to JKR and tell her to write all the books with Eliza in, I'm sure she wouldn't mind!

Sam- Sirius is definitely in the next chapter!

Nomich – BiteMeVampires- I don't think Eliza will be stronger in magic but probably stronger in mind, she is much better at controlling her emotions than Harry.

Perminatly Lost In Thought- Thanks


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"They did it! I can't believe they did it!" whispered Hermione in a teary state of shock. The four friends had all jumped when the ominous sound of an axe swinging sounded behind them. When they had visited Hagrid he had been beside himself with grief at Buckbeak's fate. The sound of the approaching officials had driven the students out of Hagrid's back door and they had taken quiet refuge on the borders of the forest.

"Hagrid!" muttered Harry and both Ron and Eliza pulled him back as she started back towards the cabin,

"He'll get in trouble Harry; OWW!" cried Ron loosening his grip on Harry's defeated shoulders,

"He BIT me!" cried Ron still trying to keep hold of the struggling rodent. Four struggling apparently invisible students were bound to attract unwanted attention.

"Ron just let him go." whispered Hermione,

"With your crazy cat on the loose - not a chance!"

"Crookshanks isn't here!" said Hermione passionately,

"Look behind you, he's watching us!" cried Ron pointing at the prowling cat,

"She can't see us?" asked Harry doubtfully,

"Scabbers will have a scent and we're all talking!" hissed Hermione, Eliza stepped back slightly, pulling the others with her,

"Eliza where are...SCABBERS!" shouted Ron, loud enough to be heard. Hagrid's face appeared at the window but his eyes were so thick with tears that Eliza doubted he could see at all; he drew the curtain and the other inhabitants of the cabin resumed their conversation.

The moment the curtains were drawn Ron appeared from under the cloak and set off in pursuit of Scabbers and Crookshanks. The other three students took off after him, Hermione with a look of a protective mother.

"Ron!" she whispered desperately as they ran further away from the cabin. Eliza was looking around at the grounds as she ran; she wasn't in the mood for a detention.

As the quartet of students reached the Whomping Willow Ron cried out in pain, the black dog had caught on to his leg and was dragging him away. Harry made to get out his wand but Eliza pushed him aside,

"Eliza, it's hurting him!" cried Harry as both Ron and the animals disappeared into the trunk of the tree. Eliza looked up to see the tree preparing to do battle. She grabbed both Harry and Hermione and pushed them into the trunk. A branch caught her leg as she made to follow but she blasted it with her wand, the cut gushed with blood as Eliza fell into the tunnel.

"Eliza, your leg!" whispered Hermione, she knelt down on the floor and whipped off her tie, "You need to see Madam Pomfrey!" she said securing the tie above Eliza's cut. Eliza shook her head and pointing into the pitch black tunnel.

"She's right Hermione, we need to get Ron." said Harry helping Eliza up, she staggered for a moment but Harry held on to her. They made their way through the tunnel as fast as they could, climbing over the protruding roots and weeds. By the time they reached the end of the tunnel all three were covered in small scratches,

"Where does this come out?" whispered Hermione as she shone her wand light on a door,

"I think it's the Shrieking Shack!" said Harry pushing open the door as quietly as possible. The silence made Eliza feel uncomfortable; she was expecting to hear Ron's cries of pain or the Dog's bark. She felt annoyed at herself for trusting the dog and preventing Harry from injuring it.

The three Gryffindor's slowly made their way around the house; they climbed the stairs and Harry kicked open the only remaining door. He ran in with his wand outstretched, Hermione and Eliza followed, the latter more cautiously.

"Ron, are you ok? Where's the dog?" Harry asked kneeling down next to his friend,

"It's not ... not a dog... Sirius Black!" muttered Ron his face creased up in pain.

Before the three students had turned around they felt their wands fly out of their hands. Harry started forwards pushing Eliza out of the way, she landed hard on the corner of a four poster bed.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as Harry threw himself onto Black; they rolled around on the floor for a moment before Harry was sitting on top of Black, a wild look in both their eyes. Eliza sat up slowly and Hermione moved to sit beside her, both of their eyes fixed on Harry.

"Harry please!" whispered Hermione desperately,

"Hermione he killed my parents!" replied Harry not taking his eyes off the filthy man,

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" asked Black in a strangely levelled voice,

"I could." replied Harry his voice filled with venom. Only Eliza heard the doubt in his voice. She stood up carefully and walked over to her brother; placing her hand on his shoulder, building up the courage to speak, to calm him down.

"Eliza he..." began Harry but a sound from downstairs silence him, Black paled.

"WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK!" screamed Hermione running to the door; Lupin entered the room his wand stretched. He pulled Harry back off Black and pulled up him up, embracing him like a brother.

"Where is he?" asked Professor Lupin still hugging Black, the latter started to point to something but Hermione's voice made the whole room jump,

"NO! I TRUSTED YOU!" screamed Hermione with a slightly deranged look, "WE DIDN'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE WE TRUSTED YOU WHEN ALL ALONG YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM!"

"Hermione calm down." said Lupin softly walking towards her,

"NO! I TOLD ELIZA WE SHOULD TELL SOMEONE BUT SHE WOULDN'T LET ME! HARRY HE WANTS YOU DEAD TOO; HE'S A WEREWOLF!"

Lupin sighed as Harry recoiled and moved over to Ron,

"Hermione I have not been helping Sirius enter the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. I am a werewolf though; how long have you known?" Lupin's voice was beginning to fade, Eliza wondered if he was losing his voice. She looked over to Hermione and noticed that she was also becoming faint. Eliza furrowed her brow in confusion as black spots began to impede her vision...

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter we're nearly at the end of POA, yay!

Thanks to for beta-ing.

Allen Pitt- Her presence will have an impact on the events in the Shrieking shack.

Obsessed person- Thanks, I way too lazy to type your whole name!

Pixiestix- Thanks!

BlackBloodRose64- Thanks, it's Sirius time!

ImaWake05- Thanks for the great review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

DracoMalfoy4Ever- Maggie Smith plays McGonagall in the films, she's perfect for the role.

sakuravampire-aqua- Keep guessing!

highlyunlikelywriter- It will speed up when we get into GOF.

tigerlilly- Thanks, I had a great time.

Perminantly lost in thought- Lol, I love the twins!

a1lone1bird1lucia- It was a last resort from a desperate George!

Sam- It's Sirius time!

slytherinslut13- Thanks, hope you enjoy this one.

Nova Revant- Thanks.

FireFriday- Yes it did count as a good review

Insignificant Blimp- Yes the irony is there!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"...she's coming round now" came a soft voice that Eliza could not place,

"You shouldn't have pushed her so hard Harry!" Hermione's scolding voice came into focus and Eliza opened her eyes. She was sat up against the bed with Lupin's concerned face mere inches from her own, Harry was stood up with his wand pointed at Black and an ugly expression on his face,

"Are you ok Eliza?" asked Lupin moving away from her and getting to his feet, Eliza nodded and Hermione sat down next to her with a strained expression,

"I'm sorry I pushed you Eliza, but could someone please tell me what the hell's going on!" said Harry not turning his face or wand away from Black,

"Calm down Harry, I know this is hard but it will take some explaining- there are parts of it even I don't understand" said Lupin throwing a guilty look to Black,

"Wait a second" said Ron his voice cracked with pain, Eliza looked over at him only just realising he was there, "Are you telling me that Dumbledore hires you knowing you were a werewolf? I know he's eccentric but that must be bordering on insanity!"

"He does know Ron, all the staff do. The Wolfsbane potion keeps me sane during my transformations, you can't seriously be suggesting that Professor Dumbledore would but any of the students in danger can you?" asked Lupin his voice mild but apprehensive, Ron looked abashed, Eliza could practically see the cogs turning in his brain, after a moment he sighed in defeat,

"I suppose, but...If you aren't helping him into the castle how did you even know we were here?" said Ron,

"The map" said Lupin simply,

"How do they have the map?" said Sirius in a distant and croaky voice, Harry looked livid that Black was speaking and moved his wand closer to Black's face,

"There is no need for..." began Lupin

"There's every need, carry on" interrupted Harry still glaring at Black, Eliza would have found his expression hilarious if the situation had been different,

"Well anyway I was looking at the map tonight because I thought you might sneak out to see Hagrid..."

"How do you know how to work the map?" asked Ron bemused,

"We made it, anyway..."

"You made it?" repeated Ron,

"Let him carry on Ron" said Hermione impatiently, "So you saw us on the map going down to Hagrid's and then..."

"Yes, I saw you stay with Hagrid but when you left there was five of you, I couldn't believe it"

"No there wasn't" said Hermione confused, Eliza knew that it was a state of mind that Hermione hated,

"There was; Harry, Ron, you Hermione, Eliza and Peter Pettigrew"

"But Pettigrew's dead- he killed him like he killed our parents" it appeared that Harry had grew tired of waiting for Lupin's story. He flew into Black and they both fell to the floor, Lupin started forward and tried to break up the fight, Black had a look of desperation in his eyes and Harry had an expression that Eliza hoped would never cross his face again. She made he decision in a split second and pulled out her wand, she waved it towards them and watched the yellow light reach the three struggling males, it hugged around each of them and pulled them to their feet. Eliza waved her wand again and it separated each of them at least a metre apart.

"ELIZA!" shouted Harry struggling against the unforgiving light, "LET ME GO!" he screamed, his eyes wild. Eliza shook her head and nodded towards Lupin, indicating that he should continue,

"Umm...yes...good idea Eliza" he said looking slightly afraid, "So now I need...Ron give me Scabbers" he said testing the light to see if he could stretch out to Ron, Eliza allowed it.

"Why, what has Scabbers got to do with the price of doxy eggs?"

"He's not a rat, he's an animagus" said Black bitterly,

"Look I don't know what potions you lot have been sniffing but I've had enough" Ron made to get up but Hermione shuffled over to him pushing him back against the wall,

"You'll get hurt Ron, just give them Scabbers- I'm sure Professor Lupin won't hurt him" she cast a worried look at Lupin as Ron pulled a frantic looking Scabbers out of his pocket, he handed him to Hermione and she made the transaction, as Lupin grasped the struggling rat the door behind them seemed to creak of it's own accord, Black looked at it with his brow furrowed.

Crookshanks walked towards the door purring loudly, Eliza raised her wand in anticipation but her assistance was redundant, Crookshanks leapt into the air and seemed to hit a solid surface, he clawed towards the floor revealing the pale sneering face of Professor Snape.

A/N I know this chapter is short and late but I've been really busy! This chapter hasn't been beta-ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

FireFriday- Thanks

highlyunlikelywriter- Thanks, sorry for the delay!

Pixiestixz- It's coming- just slowly

DracoMalfoy4Ever- Have you seen Emma Watson's new haircut?

ForeverTeamEdward13- Yes it is all planned out, your plot idea is a bit too optimistic for my writing style- I love a bit of misery, which is strange because I am actually a really positive person!

BlackBloodRose64-Thanks

Allen Pitt- The next chapter is the big one I promise, at least 2000 words!

scara1- Long chapter next time

Obsessed- I takes way too much effort to write your whole name, how did you think of it?

a1lone1bird1lucia- I love a good cliff-hanger

slytherinslut13- Sorry for the wait

nat nat- Thanks for the criticism- really brightened my day! I do actually have a plan for this story and I know exactly when Eliza will start talking. She is clumsy but this gives her vulnerability and makes the moments when she shines magically or intellectually even more depth. I skip over a lot of the story because we are all fans of the books and I have no desire (or time) to follow the books word for word. There are negative sides to Eliza's character- shyness, temper, lack of self confidence to name a few.

Shakira- Thanks

Sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks for defending me! She will talk in- not telling you!

mozie- I'm working on the length- long chapter next.

ignore the flames- Thanks


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Eliza acted without thinking, without realising what a stupid thing it was to do and how much trouble she would be in, she flicked her wand into the air and stunned Professor Snape.

"Eliza!" cried Hermione in horror; Eliza looked at her confused by her own actions,

"It was a good idea, we need to sort this out" said Black who appeared to be struggling not to laugh, "What's he doing here anyway Remus?" he asked with a sour expression on his face,

"He teaches Potions" Lupin replied walking over to Snape and kneeling down to check him over,

"You shouldn't have done that Eliza" said Lupin standing up,

"Ahh come on Remus, Eliza's got gumption, just like Lily..."

"Don't talk to her! You don't even know her!" shouted Harry holding his wand so tight that his knuckles were white, again without thinking Eliza's wand flicked again and Harry's wand came souring out of his hand and towards her waiting grasp,

"What's got into you Eliza?" said Ron flabbergasted, Eliza didn't know the answer.

"Let's just get everything cleared up" said Lupin casting a furtive glance at Harry, "Ron give me Scabbers" Ron reluctantly handed over the struggling rat,

"Don't hurt him" said Ron quietly as Crookshanks gave a low hiss,

Lupin pointed his wand at Scabbers and whispered an incantation that Eliza couldn't hear, a blue light sailed towards the rat and wrapped around him, for a moment nothing happened but the room waited with baited breath. Then Scabbers squealing stopped and he seem to stretch out with a noise like a zip a balding man appeared before them.

"Hello Peter" said Lupin with a strangled voice, Black's eyes narrowed,

"Remus...Sirius...my old fr..."

"We are NOT your friends" said Black with venom,

"James, Lily, how could you Peter? They would have died for you" said Lupin his voice cracked with emotion,

"But...I don't understand..." said Harry looking down at Peter,

"That rat has been in your family for a while Ron, 12 years isn't it? Long life for a garden rat" said Sirius looking over at Ron,

"But how did you know that Scabbers was- that man?"

"That's a good point Ron, how did you know?" said Lupin ignoring Peter for the first time,

"Brilliant idea Peter, golden, doubt even James would have thought of it. Show us your hand!" he ordered,

"Don't know what you..."

"SHOW US!" roared Remus shouting for the first time; Peter jumped and put his hands out stretched,

"He's missing a finger that was..."

"...all that was left" Harry finished looking at Peter with disgust,

Peter cried out and looked around the room in desperation,

"Eliza- sweet, clever- so much like your mother"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER!" screamed Sirius making Eliza jump, "SHES MORE A GRYFFINDOR THAT YOU EVER WILL BE!" Peter laughed in a hollow way,

"She doesn't even talk!" he said desperately,

"Yes she does" said Hermione suddenly, everyone turned to her in shock,

"Wait...what...when?" said Harry looking amazed,

"The...the other day...when I was upset about all my work, she told me not to worry and that everything was going to be fine...didn't you Eliza?" said Hermione turning to look at Eliza with a hopeful expression, Eliza nodded slowly, wondering why she was lying,

"That's great Eliza!" said Harry crossing the room in a flash and hugging her tightly, the smile on Harry's face made Eliza instantly guilty, Hermione saw her expression and took the hint,

"Anyway, I still don't understand what happened?"

Harry stayed next to Eliza as Sirius and Remus recounted the story, with occasional outbursts of pleading from Peter. As the night progressed Eliza became even surer of the tale, everything suddenly seemed to make perfect sense; the stray dog, Professor Lupin's reaction to the memory, Neville losing the password...everything added up.

"You should have realised Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would!" Peter cried out but did not attempt to escape,

"We'll do it together Sirius, for Lily and James" said Lupin pointing his wand with precision, Eliza made another split-second decision and moved in front of Peter, she was not alone, Harry was there too.

"Harry, Eliza, this man killed..."

"We know what he did Professor, but you can't kill him, especially not in our parent's names, take him to the Dementors...please" said Harry looking at Sirius, both Sirius and Remus appeared thoughtful for a moment before they both lowered their wands.

"At least let me tie him up Harry, he has a way of slipping out from tiny holes" Harry nodded and binds closed around Peter's body preventing him from even talking.

As the group made their way slowly out of the Shack and back along the tunnel Eliza fell back with Lupin,

"How is your head?" asked Lupin helping her down a slippery step, Eliza nodded with a sad smile,

"Eliza I owe you an apology" he said looking down at the ground, "I should have told you, but it wouldn't have changed anything...well I doubt it would have...if..." Eliza stopped walking forcing Lupin to stop and turn around to face her,

"I'm your godfather" he said looking ashamed, Eliza walked towards him in disbelief,

"I know I should have told you, I should have come and taken you and Harry from your relatives but the law was so tight about werewolf rights, I knew I would have failed, I don't think I could have face it if I fought and lost, it would be like losing James and Lily again. I trained my mind into thinking you all died that night, it was easier to try and ignore the guilt. I left the wizarding world, left everything; I even buried my wand in a wood in the Cotswolds. It took Dumbledore longer than he intended to track me down, he wanted me to teach last year as well but he couldn't find me. Even when he did it took him months to persuade me, I'd abandoned the wizarding world, my friends, you and Harry. I didn't want to hurt people again...or to get hurt myself, I was a coward".

Lupin had sunk down to the floor of the tunnel and Eliza saw tears falling down his cheeks, she sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulders, he moved slightly and pulled Eliza into a hug. They sat there for what seemed like an age, Lupin sobbing quietly on Eliza's shoulder.

A rustle broke the air and Eliza and Remus were forced apart,

"ELIZA POTTER! HOW DARE YOU STUN ME! I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU ARE EXPELLED!" Eliza jumped and cringed away from the shouts and stood up quickly,

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend out Lupin, they'll probably find you a cell next to him, if they have animals in Azkaban that is" Snape's wand tore through the air and Eliza felt he wand fly away from her, she looked over at Lupin and saw that he too was defenceless,

"Severus..." began Lupin but Snape waved his wand again and Lupin was bound tightly by painful looking ropes, Snape grabbed onto Eliza's wrist and pulled her along the tunnel with Lupin being dragged behind them. They arrived at the willow quickly and Snape levitated Lupin out first before pushing Eliza through in front of him.

"Eliza, what..." began Harry pulling his sister towards him, Sirius ran over to Lupin but Snape's wand greeted him, they began to argue fiercely and it wasn't till Eliza saw Lupin shaking violently that she looked to the sky and saw the full moon shining brightly above them,

"RUN!" screamed Hermione, there was instant confusion and with it Peter had grabbed a dropped wand and was gone in a flash. Snape ran towards Eliza and pulled her away from the tree, she wanted to stay with Ron and Hermione but Snape's grasp was firm.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GET HURT! YOU WILL BE EXPELLED, NO SYMPATHY THIS TIME!"

It seemed to take only seconds to get up to the castle and into Dumbledore's office. Snape didn't knock the door but threw his weight at it forcing it open. Professor Dumbledore, who was sat at his desk, looked in shock,

"Severus!" he exclaimed getting up quickly and walking towards them, Snape was seething and Eliza felt her face was swollen with tears and the earlier bump,

"SHE ATTACKED ME!" roared Snape letting go of Eliza,

"I...Eliza did you attack Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked mildly though a crack in voice betrayed his disbelief, Eliza nodded and Snape opened his mouth but Dumbledore cut across him,

"What has happened Severus? Why is Eliza injured and covered in dirt?"

"Black! That's what happened!" Dumbledore's wand twitched and something silvery flew out of it, "The wolf is loose on the grounds too headmaster" said Snape, clearly expecting to receive praise from the old man,

"What? Is anyone in danger?"

"Well Potter, Weasley and Gr..."

"You are telling me that there is an out of control werewolf on the grounds with students lives in danger!" said Dumbledore with a scary look on his face, Snape looked abashed but was saved the trouble of coming up with an acceptable response by the arrival of Professor McGonagall,

"Minerva, take Eliza to the hospital wing and make sure she stays there. Severus, contact the ministry" Eliza wanted to tell Dumbledore that Sirius was innocent but the old man moved with the speed of light and Eliza was left alone with Professor McGonagall.

"Come on Miss Potter, that's quite a bump you have there"

The walk to the hospital wing was slow, Eliza's mind was full of worry and Professor McGonagall seemed to sense her mood. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey indicated to the bed which Eliza usually slept in,

"Did you lose consciousness Miss Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey without preamble, Eliza nodded her mind still fraught with worry, Madam Pomfrey began to wave her wand above Eliza's head and Eliza felt her eyelids droop.

* * *

"OUT WITH IT POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Eliza's eyes fluttered open and she wondered vaguely if Snape was addressing her, her brother's reply eased her mind.

As the argument progressed Eliza's mind did not allow her to focus on details, after the voices had stopped Eliza slowly pushed herself up the bed, a familiar smell drifted towards her and she looked down at her chest and saw her moonstone blanket.

"Ahh Miss Potter, how are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey plumping Eliza's pillows, Eliza nodded and Madam Pomfrey forced chocolate into Eliza's hands,

"Eat it all, no arguments!" she ordered, Eliza furrowed her brow in confusion,

"Madam Pomfrey, Eliza wasn't near any Dementors" said Harry, his voice betraying his own mouthful of chocolate,

"I said no arguments!" Madam Pomfrey snapped retreating into her office and slamming the door.

"She's annoyed because Snape was shouting at her" said Harry,

"I still can't believe we pulled it off" said Ron,

"We?" said Hermione, her eyebrows raised

"Well you and Harry then. Tell Eliza she won't believe it!" said Ron in apparent awe,

"The time-turner came in quite handy Eliza, Peters escaped but Sirius and Buckbeak are on the run. That's all I'm awake enough to say, I think Madam Pomfrey spiked my hot chocolate" Eliza nodded looking forward to the rest of the tale and quickly the four friends drifted off to a heavy slumber.

* * *

"Don't look so sad Harry, I'm used to it" said Professor Lupin sadly, pulling down a poster on the correct ways to defend yourself against various dark creatures.

"That doesn't mean its fair" said Harry in defiance,

"Could you give Eliza and me a moment Harry?" asked Lupin politely,

"Oh, of course. I'll be on the Quidditch pitch Eliza, bye Professor thanks for everything" Harry left the room quickly no doubt the Firebolt was calling. Lupin sat down and indicated to Eliza to do the same.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good godfather Eliza, I will make it up to you. Would...would it be ok if I wrote to you every so often?" he looked suddenly nervous but Eliza nodded with a wide smile.

"I'm sure I'll see you and Harry again soon. Oh and before I forget, give this back to Harry for you, I'm sure it will help him avoid detention, it certainly did you us when we were students. You are so like your mother Eliza, I don't need to hear you talk to know that." Eliza nodded sadly,

"Remus, your carriage is here" Professor Dumbledore did not seem surprised to see Eliza there,

"Goodbye Eliza" said Lupin pulling her into a hug, when they broke apart a tear made its way down Eliza's face thankfully Lupin didn't notice, he bade farewell to Dumbledore and made his way to his carriage.

Eliza sat down again and tried to gather her thoughts,

"Now Miss Potter, I have been told by the Professor Snape to expel you" said Dumbledore sounding serious, Eliza turned towards him in horror,

"However I have informed him that failing to take an injured pupil straight to the hospital wing is an action worthy of suspension. He has called a truce. Have a good day Miss Potter" Professor Dumbledore left Eliza alone in Professor Lupin's office to mull over what had been a very strange year at Hogwarts, pretty normal then.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is the last one of 3rd year and the last one in this part of the story. To read the next section add me to author alert so that you will know when Journey to Words part 2 arrives (should be within the next 2 weeks), this chapter hasn't been proof read because I wanted to get it up quickly. Please review!

pixiestixz- Thanks for the review, Hermione has lied here to take the pressure off Eliza. I know exactly when she will talk and I'm not going to bring it forward, It will be in GOF though.

a1lone1bird1lucia- Glad you're getting into it.

Allen Pitt- A long chapter just for you!

DracoMalfoy4Ever- I agree, hope you like this chapter.

FireFriday- Thanks

ForeverTeamEdward13- The romance is coming in GOF!

Sam- Thanks, I found the idea quite funny too!

XxyellowmellowxX- Thanks, I love the name btw. I love yellow!

sakuravampire-aqua- Thanks, I hope the chapter was epic enough for you.

slytherinslut13- I hope you are exceedingly happy with this chapter too!

highlyunlikelywriter- Your review made me smile all day, thanks!

**DON'T FORGET IF YOU WANT THE NEXT INSTALLMENT THEN ADD ME TO AUTHOR ALERT!***


End file.
